Love is a Battlefield
by Beautifully Oblivious
Summary: There is a woman who is known by every deatheater in Voldemort's ranks yet she doesn't even know who she *really* is or why Sirius Black is trying so hard to uncover the forgotten girl with the harsh mask of the most fear Ministry Assassin. Sequel to 'It'
1. Default Chapter

_In the far distance you hear a rumble. Ok, weird enough, but the owner of the rumbling is, to put it at the least, frightening. A giant Read and Black Mobile Suit, complete with the scythe she stole from Deathscythe's underwear drawer, comes skidding to a stop in front of you, busting out a hacky sack and proceeding to bounce it on it's knee. The chest pops open and two flying muses, one Chibi and one Neko, come flying out, followed by a brunette clad in black, red streaks running through her long brown hair. _

**Chelsea: [Presses play on her MP3 player installed in her MS] [Love Is a Battlefield comes blaring out of the speakers] We're baaaaack!**

**Chibi Chel: With some more evil doing to be done!**

**Neko****Sea: and more love lives to ruin J**

**Chelsea: Don't mind them, they are my comedy and tragedy muses, respectively. Um, Pat Benetar Kicks major ass, and so does all of her songs so yeah, every chapter has some lyrics on the top…**

**Chibi Chel: Obsessed Baka…**

**Chelsea: Shut up! So, there it is, my baby's sister ::sniff sniff:: This is the Sequel to, '_It's Written in the Stars' which is being revamped in the form of '__Strange Little Girl'. If you haven't read either of the two, and would like some back ground information on the main character, read _****_'Strange Little Girl', if you don't want to, you don't have to. This is written so that people who haven't read the previous story can understand it._**

**Chibi Chel: This _is a Harry Potter fanfic, but the main character is an original… so if you don't like her, you can bite me…_**

**Neko****Sea****: I hope you all love it!**

**Chelsea: This is for all my reviewers from 'In the stars' I love you guys! This Chapter is Dedicated to CARYN! Caryn Caryn Caryn Caryn Caryn! ::glomps:: I LURVE YOU! hehehe**

**Love is a Battlefield**

[Prologue]

::By Chels::

_You know and I know My Clone Sleeps Alone  
She's out on her own - forever  
She's programmed to work hard, she's never profane  
She won't go insane, not ever_

They're was something terribly wrong in the cosmos.

Diana, the moon goddess, awoke suddenly, the clouds swirled around her as her feet hit the wispy floor. Her breath was coming fast, her long hair hanging over her shoulders as she cried out, hunching over, two hands clasped to her chest in pain.

For the first time since _she was born, Diana felt complete._

That only meant one thing.

Diana sprung from her bed, a sheer robe that looked like it was made of moon light covering her shoulders as she ran from her room, her eyes wide in fear as she set out in search for her servant and close friend.

"Egeria!" Diana called, awkwardly stumbling on herself, but catching her at the last minute.

"Lady Diana!" The Water Nymph exclaimed as she rushed forward and helped the distressed goddess, "What is it! I heard your call. I came from the Lake as fast as I could, Rex told me to-"

"I need to get to my brother," Diana said hastily, bowing her head at the shame of being fallen, "Our worst fears have come true."

Egeria gasped as Diana rushed outside to see her brother return in his majestic chariot, a wide grin on his beautiful face as the sun set, it quickly vanished however when he saw the state his sister was in. 

"Diana are you-"

Diana looked up, running up to her brother and grabbing on to his neck, showing another trait that she was extremely unknown for portraying.

Dependency.

"She's dead," Diana whisper furiously as she clung on tighter to her brother and soul mate, "She's not supposed to be dead, it was not suppose to happen! Her soul should have been reunited with _me!" Diana's face fell as she realized the impossible, "Unless she doesn't believe any longer."_

Lucifer pulled his emotionally distraught sister off of his neck and looked her in the eye, "How do you know?"

Diana ripped herself from her brother's grip, glaring at his disbelief in her and spat in her usual hard voice, "I just know!" Her tone softened slightly, "How do you feel, when you know he is down there and he is alright?"

"I feel whole knowing he is down there, like part of me is within him."

"Because part of us _is in them Lucifer!" Diana said harshly, "And that part of me that is in her is __dead because I feel whole, yet dead inside."_

"There is only one way to know," Lucifer said solemnly, bowing his head and motioning for his sister to follow, "You have to step out of our Plane and in to Hers."

Diana nodded as she rushed from sight, her brother peering over the edge of their Plane and in to the mortal world, feeling for any sign of his mortal heir. He smiled contently as he found him, sleeping soundly.

Knowing the Somnus would treat him kindly that night, Lucifer left in search for his sister, leaving the boy with the amusing thought that he could kick any of those psychics' asses. _They were no heirs of gods…_

. . .

Diana stood on the edge of the Stellar Plane, looking down at the mortal world, her arrow pulled and ready to strike at any moment. 

She was going to kill the man who stole her heiress away from her.

She closed her eyes, taking a step off of the heavenly plane and in to the mortal world, stepping into a room where her heiress stood, alive yet lifeless.

Diana narrowed her eyes as she lowered her bow and walked in front of the girl, exhaling a sigh of relief that the mark was still upon her head, meaning she could still communicate with the Stellar Plane.

Which was a very good thing. She still retained her immortality so to speak.

Now, to continue with her task at hand.

Glaring at the brainwashing of her heiress Diana pulled back her arrow, aiming directly at the short man in funny clothes. 

"Hope you have fun in the underworld with Pluto you sadistic-"

"Diana stop," Lucifer said firmly from behind the enraged deity, "The fates say it is not his time to leave this plane and go to the next. You killing him now will send them in to a fritz with reassigning new deaths and birth to fit his death. His time will come sister," Lucifer said calmly, taking her bow from her quivering hands, "His time will come."

"What religion is he?" Diana spat, her hatred for this _mortal man growing by the second._

"Cornelius Fudge? Roman Catholic."

"Lucifer, is Satan still running things down in hell in the Christen Plane?"

"Indeed he is."

An evil smile graced her beautiful face as she took her soul mates hand and said maliciously, "Let us go on a trip to this Christian Plane then, shall we? I do believe I wish have a little talk with the devil."

Before they left, Diana looked her heiress in the eyes, searching for whatever immortal strength she had left in her. She kissed her fingers before closing her eyes, bringing her fingers to touch the mark upon her forehead.

_"On let it be that when the time calls for it your true personality shall be revealed, and slowly through time will your true destiny be uncovered once again. Take revenge on the man who has constricted you. Seek help from the man you have forgotten, your brother, heir of Lucifer and you shall truly be the heiress of Diana.'_

As the two gods left the Mortal Plane, thunder rolled over head, the pale moon shone through the thick clouds, before disappearing completely.

People still swear to this day that they heard laughter in the wind as lightning stuck the earth. 

**Chelsea: ::grins evilly:: That, my friends was the prologue**

**Chibi Chel: Ah, Chels, the master of the obvious**

**Chelsea: Shut up. That was a tiny insight on Diana and Lucifer. You'll be seeing a lot of those two littered through out the story, the two godly twins either helping out their favorite mortal, getting in to fights with each other, or telling their father (Jupiter) on each other… that tends to happen a lot…**


	2. Chapter One

**Chelsea****:  Now _this is the real First chapter… hence the [chapter one] down there…_**

**Gemini: Have I told you that I STILL hate you?**

**Chelsea: Shut up Gem Gem…**

**'Love is a Battlefield'**

[Chapter One]

_'We are strong_

_Heartache to heartache_

_We stand_

_No promises _

_no demands_

_Love is a battlefield'_

They say that every generation has it's collection of hero's. People who made a difference in the world they lived in. Their sheer presence being able to pull people together, make them stand up for their beliefs and share the compassion of life that they held in their brave and true hearts.

            During the Dark Era in England, there was a woman who was far from the standards of a heroine, but with out her, the fate of the world may have been in jeopardy.

            Her life was not an easy one, but who would have thought that she would grow up to be the women she is today, harsh and violent. She was born eighteen years ago in a small little village in Italy, a wizarding village actually, a few muggles lived there, but it was the kind of village where only two types of people lived. People whose family's have lived there for generations, and lost travelers who just so happen to stumble across the quaint town tucked away in the surrounding rolling hills.

            Now, many years later she is unrecognizable, unable to remember what the Ministry has not told her, of times before the Upbringing of the Darkness. Her family torn away from her by a Radical who delved too deep in to her past and discovered the key to the lock of her soul. The moment her family was killed she knew that there was no turning back, no returning to the simple life she lived. From that moment on the girl she was, was dead, leaving room for the birth of what the Ministry liked to call her, The Perfect Weapon.

            She left her school with more than the common knowledge that any student would attain from the finest wizarding school in world, what she left with was the mind, body and soul of a killer. Graduating with an assassin's status she immediately left behind everything she had come to know. She left behind her friends, her memories, and her humanity, all to live out the life that was programmed for her by the Ministry.

            Gemini Cielo _was the perfect weapon._

            If only she could remember that it was her.

**. . .**

            The room was dark, a lone figure stood at the door, a wicked smile on her sharp face as the man on the bed beckoned to her. The candle light from the bed side table illuminated the room, basking the women in soft orange glow.

            "Come to me my pretty," The man to the shapely woman in the shadows. "Come to me my Goddess."

            The woman smiled, raising her hands in the air; bring her tight, black barely there shirt with it.  She sashayed forwards slowly, rolling her hips until she reached the end of her bed. Smiling seductively she sucked in her stomach slightly, before ripping her black mini skirt off, grinning when the man growled, crawling towards her and pulling her on to the bed possessively, flipping her over, smashing his lips upon hers. 

            The woman was stronger than she looked when she snarled, pushing the man off of her, straddling his chest, a deranged look on her unnaturally beautiful face. "There are three rules with me sweetheart," She said with a finger to the man lips, his hands traveling up to her back when she slapped him in the face with a black gloved hand, "I don't think so," As she slapped him again, "There are three rules when you party with me," She held up one finger, "One, all pleasure, my way,"  she slapped him again, "And rule number two,"  she put her hands to his heart, "_Avada Kedavra," Green light filled the room and she smiled evilly as the last breath escaped the man.  "Rule three. I always win."_

            She rose off the man, kicking him hard in the ribs before hissing "Filthy man."

            She stepped lightly off the bed, making her way towards the desk in the corner of the hotel room. Throwing open the desk drawer, the woman rummaged through the papers savagely, not finding what she needed. Her dark eyes flickered around the room, landing on a brief case next to the closet door.

            The woman stormed over, grabbed the briefcase and ripped it open, papers scattering to the ground. The women bent down, her lean legs folding up underneath her, sitting down on her stiletto heels as she went to work filtering through papers and folders until a wide grin spread across her face.

            Information Regarding Ministry of Magic Attack: _Mission__ Report._

            The woman smiled victoriously as she grabbed the stapled packet of papers and stood up, searching around the room for the remnants of the clothes, ripped and disposed of on the hotel room floor. She sneered as she ripped open the closet door, pulling out a set of robes. They were a larger men's size, but they would do until she could get back to base.  She pulled them on, before turning around and picking up any trace that she had been there. Shoving them inside a pocket, she held the robes close around her small, athletic fame.

            A slender hand turned to door knob of the room as she stepped out, only to take one last look behind her in to the dusky room that reeked of sex and death.

            "Mission Complete."

            And with that she closed the door and walked calmly down the hall way, nodding to the janitor as she passed him on the way down the stairs.

**. . . **

The missions' room was a dark meeting hall on the sublevel 2 floor of England's Ministry of Magic building, which was cleverly disguised in a space of unplottable land in London. There was only one door, a heavy metal door with every security charm and lock you can imagine on it, only accessible by an activation password, which was changed quite frequently. The room itself had grey walls with a large one way window lining the left wall and a grey cement floor, a single table placed strategically in the middle of the room, a long wooden table with ten chairs lined up neatly down it's sides, the two largest chairs claming the heads of the table. 

            Two people sat in the room, one at each end on the table contrasting each other horribly. In the far seat sat a short man, clad in a black and yellow pinstriped vest and black suit, staring across the table with his beady little eyes. Small droplets of sweat clung to his forehead, threatening to spill down on to his pudgy cheeks and equally pudgy nose. His face was contorted in to an expression of loathing and frustration induced rage as he stared at the woman who sat across from him at the table.

            The woman looked defiantly back at the man, her cool nerves pushing his fury with her over the edge as her dark brown eyes bored in to his. 

The woman was in her late teens, yet she demanded respect from the ministry and would refuse to serve unless it was respect she was given. Her dark brown hair was unnaturally long, falling just below her waist and resting on the chair at the small of her back, choppy bangs hung over her face like a shroud, her eyes visible between locks of russet. She was clad in a black trench coat that was adorned with silver buttons, stopping at the at a belt where it loosened around her calves, black leather lace up boots meeting the edge of her coat.

 Around her neck was a pendant, a round pendent that matched the phases of the moon, the only relic she had been given from her past. On her forehead however, was the one thing no one could take from her, it was embedded on her skin and in to her soul the moment her family was slaughtered, their killer rejoiced for the out come was the one he had been hoping her. A mark in the shape of a crescent moon.

            "Sky," The man said in a strained tone of voice as if he were talking through his teeth, "I congratulate you on your mission last night, but why did you have to kill him? You'll blow your own cover!" He scowled at the calm woman across the way.

"It's my damn job," Sky snapped cynically, "I'm an assassin, not a spy. If you didn't want them dead than you should have sent a spy on these damn missions you assign me so much."

"Don't let it happen again," he snapped before sighing. "For the last time, you have to have a partner. Every other bloody field worker out there has a partner but you, you are not God Sky," he spat, watching her as her eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. "He has good qualifications and he will do the little things for you, get missions, write up the reports and such. You can't possibly take everything on by your self. I know you have been doing well so fa-"

            "I refuse," Sky cut in, her eyes narrowed, her voice clear and threatening, "to have a partner. It is your fault you know. I don't know why you were put in charge of me. Why can't Crouch assign me missions like every other damn killer in this ministry. Since you always give me these ridiculous missions that make me _sell my body you must deal with the consequences, __Fudge," She hissed, leaning forward in her chair as if to threaten the out raged man. _

            "For the last time!" The man hollered, his voice wavering out of control, "It is Junior Minister Cornelius Fudge!" he spat, "How dare you degrade me in su-"

            Sky stood up suddenly, almost knocking the chair back with much force as it scraped against the floor, "Degrade you? My name is not Sky," she spat, "My name is not You or Pretty. I am Special Forces Assassin Agent Diana Sky," she barked, watching with an inner amusement as the man cringed under her stare, "I don't need a partner," She spat finally as she turned on her heel and proceeded towards the door, "I work alone."

            "You were such a good Agent when you started Sky, you took your orders and you never second guessed anything, you just did as you were ordered to do. I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Sky," Fudge spat as the women froze, her back still turned to him, "We don't need you."

            Sky growled as she whipped around, her eyes narrowed, "You know you need me! If it weren't for me-"

            "If it weren't for the Ministry you wouldn't be alive," He smiled wickedly as he woman stood completely rigid, "You're just a test tube baby, we can make hundreds more just like you."

            "Damn you to hell Fudge," Sky hissed furiously as she once regained movement and stormed towards he door, the table and chairs vibrating softly on their own accord, but Fudge knew the real reason.

            Fudge motioned towards the one way window as he stood and followed the woman out of the room, but stopped to smile in victory after she stopped in her tracks at the door.

            Sky's narrowed her eyes as a man clad in white leaned against the wall directly across from her, ankles and arms crossed, his head bent down, all the while engulfed in shadow.

            "Who are you?" Sky demanded, stepping towards the man, she stopped suddenly thought when she heard his voice.

            "Hey there beautiful," He asked as he lifted his chin up and took a step towards Sky, dousing himself in light; a weird, victorious, lust filled look in his gray eyes.

            "Don't call me that," Sky snapped as she turned around to face a smug looking Jr. Minister, "Who is _he?"_

            "Oh," Fudge said in mock surprise, "He's the man I was telling you about!" he asked energetically as she stood between them, "Diana Sky I would like you to meet your new colleague, Sirius Black."

            Sirius extended a hand, a wolfish grin on his youthful face, "'Ello Partner."

            Sky snatched the Mission's folder that was in Fudges grubby hands as she stormed past Sirius, the anger she has kept under control for the past year bubbling over her protective mask. She stopped suddenly, twisting her body and looking Sirius in the eye, "If you're going to be my partner you're going to have to keep up and stay out of my way."

**. . .**

            "So where have you been all this time?" Sirius asked in a clipped tone as the two left the Ministry building, walking with a sea of people down the busy streets of London, "Lily was worried about you ya know, after you disappeared when Hogwarts was over. You even missed her bloody wedding! You were supposed to be her maid of honor! Where did you go Gemini?"

            "What are you talking about," Sky said coldly as she glanced at the man walking next to her, "They call me Sky, Lily who?"

            Sirius scoffed, "What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped, "You're name is Gemini, and Lily Potter is your best friend!"

            "I have no friends," Sky spat, "Potter, I know that name. James Potter works for the ministry does he not? An Auror, he got married recently."

            "Duh!" Sirius sighed, "You bloody trained together! You completely disappeared after graduation! We couldn't find you anywhere!"

            "You _obviously have me mistaken for someone else."_

            "And _you are obviously stark raving mad!" Sirius hissed in anger, "Do you know how worried we where? Everyone told us that you had __died."_

            "I'm not this _Gemini you speak of," Sky said coolly, "I have important business to do, if you would like to come along, seeing how you are going to have to be spending almost every waking moment with me now, you may." Sky said, walking in to an apartment building, "Well are you coming or not?"_

            "What are you doing?"

            "Moving."

**. . .**

Sky opened the door to her new safe house, Sirius standing behind her in awe at the fact everything she owned was in a black duffle bag which was thrown over her shoulders. When the door didn't open Sky narrowed her eyes and pounded once on the door once and it popped open with a groan.

With a victorious smirk on her face she dropped her duffle bag down on the floor and looked around at her safe new house, which was an old apartment in a shabby, run down apartment building. 

An old, red, mouth eaten couch sat in the far wall in the little living room, with was next to a small, rusting kitchen, which with any luck had running water. A hall way led out to the back of the muggle apartment, which ended with two doors; hopefully one of them was a bathroom.

            "A hell whole." Sirius commented as he walked in, staring at disbelief at the condition they expected her to live in, "There is no way this environment will be safe for a living organism."

            "I've had worse," Sky said quietly, opening her trench coat to reveal harnesses on her body that held deadly weapons the intimated Sirius just a _little bit._

            "It's not that bad, you can clean it up with some magic," Sirius suggested as he pushed passed Sky and headed in to the living room.

            "I can't," Sky said flatly, grabbing her bag and walking in to the kitchen, "Deatheaters are looking for me, and there is a price on my head, they can trace magic, especially in a muggle area, so I'll have to act muggle for a few days," she commented as she turned the water on, watching it come out a rusty red, "or weeks."

            "Come on Sky," Sirius pleaded, "You can stay at my apartment where you could-"

            "Get caught in," Sky cut in, her eyes flashing, "This is the safest place to be, who would think that I," she raised a hand to her chest, "would be hiding in a muggle apartment? No one!"

"Are you sure you want to live here in this," Sirius searched for the right word, "dump?"

            "No one said my life was going to be an easy one," Sky replied, leaning on the kitchen door frame, ignoring its groans, "I am safe here, no one knows that I'm still here."

            "But Sky I-" Sirius argued, but was cut of by a sharp glance from his partner.

            "Your words are not going to persuade me Sirius," She snapped, her dark eyes boring into his, "Right now I am number one on Voldemort's hit list and until I am accepted as MIA, this is the safest place I could be."

            "Fine then," Sirius said indignantly, throwing his leather jacket down on sofa, "stay."

            "As you wish Sirius," Sky sighed, as he crossed the room and stood in front of her, a look of support in his grey eyes. Sky ripped her face away only to be grabbed by Sirius once again.

            "If you stay here so am I."

            Sky sighed as she accepted the fact Sirius wouldn't leave her. She picked up her duffle bag and turned towards Sirius, who was already looking through the cupboards.

            "Nothing," he exclaimed as he savagely ripped open doors and slammed them shut. He pounded his fist down on the counter and turned towards Sky, a scowl on his face, "There's bloody nothing to eat. How the bloody hell are you going to live here with out food and clean fucking water!"

            "Calm yourself; did you think the ministry would actually provide me with food?" Sky asked as she stalked in to the kitchen, dropping her duffle bag on the kitchen table, "I am a survivor Sirius," Sky said flatly as she began to pull things out of her bag, "I don't need food right away."

            "How are you supposed to bloody fix anything with out magic?" Sirius asked her, a pissed off look on his usually cheery face.

            Sky glanced at him with a hard look, "I have been trained to deal with muggle relations. Weren't you?"

            "I didn't think we would actually have to use that kind of stuff!" Sirius exclaimed in exasperation as he began to storm out kitchen, but stopped short when he saw the things of the kitchen table.

            "What are you planning on doing?"

            Sirius just watched on in awe as she underwent her silent transformation. Sky knocked her head back as she administered eye drops, blinking the liquid from her eyes. She brought her head forwards and Sirius watched in astonishment as her irises swirled with color until it stopped at an ice blue. She continued her work, bringing an ordinary looking woman's pressed powder compact to her eye level, covering her infamous mark.

            She flipped her head upside down, pulling out a large hair tie, pulling her mass amount of hair in to a messy bun like hair do on the top of her head.      

            "Ahem," Sky said, bringing his attention back to her, "I am going to go and buy new clothes. I ruined mine last night during a mission."

            "What kind of mission?"

            "The kind of mission I was programmed to do."

**. . .**

            Sky walked down the busy streets, her identity hidden behind a clever disguise. No one would recognize her; she was just another young muggle who was on her way to the thrift shop to pick up a few things.

            Sky walked nonchalantly through the door, a small bell ringing as she continued in to the murky depths of the small grungy shop. The young man at the front desk acknowledged her presence with an appraising look and Sky nodded, formulating in her head the many ways she could kill the man with out getting caught, hiding it behind a fake smile.

            She found her way to the back of the shop, where racks and boxes of clothes where piled up in heaps of old and tattered garments. Sighing, Sky got to work, picking through the piles of clothes, tossing attire that was too old or damaged to wear. Sifting through a box of women's clothes she found a small light blue mesh shirt and a short, skimpy purple bra to go underneath. She then picked up the children's box and pulled out a black skirt, it might be a tight squeeze, but it would work for what she was going to be doing.

            Sky threw the clothes over her arm and headed over towards the shoes, grabbing a pair of extraordinarily high sandals that wrapped up her leg and an old pair of fishnet stockings.

            She brought her things up to the counter where the man snubbed his cigarette in an ashtray before looking Sky in the eye, "You ruined yet another outfit darling?" he asked with a smirk, "Can you not go a few jobs with out your clothes being ripped to shreds?"

            "Shut up Roger and just ring up this shit for me," she snapped, narrowing her eyes, "It's not my fault that I ruined it and you know that."

            The man licked his lips and began to ring up her purchases as Sky glanced over and noticed used makeup in a basket. Moving towards it, and away from Roger, she poked around until she came out with bright blue eye shadow and dark red lip stick, throwing them on to the counter as well.

            A scream was heard from outside as Sky ripped out a twenty pound bill, "Keep the change," she exclaimed as she grabbed the plastic bag full of clothes and ran out of the store discretely pulling her knife from its hiding spot in her boot.

            A girl was pushed out of a black limo, her clothes torn and ripped, she was bleeding and crying, but no one would stop to help her. 

She was a whore. 

Sky pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she watched the car drive away, memorizing the license plate, just in case she would ever run in to them. 

She had an arrow with their name on it.

**. . .**

Darkness.

Sky was enveloped in darkness.

She stayed crouched down and hidden in a closet of an alleged death eater, where she has been for the past hour. The door was left open slightly so that she could get a full view of the bed, but not of the door. 

Her muscles were beginning to tighten up, shaking slightly at the time she has spent doubled over in the small hiding space. With one black gloved hand she rubbed her temple slightly; trying to ease away a small headache with has been developing overnight.

Then she heard it.

Two voices, a female and a male, the male sounding very angry, the females extremely terrified.

When they came in to view Sky's eye narrowed slightly at the sight that was unfolding in front of her.

It was the girl she had seen early that day being pushed out of a limousine, her black hair falling out of it's up do as she was pushed hard on to the bed, the mans voice following.

"What the hell did you think you where doing?" he spat angrily as he slapped her across the face, "Who have you been talking to?!"

"No one," the girl whispered softly, earning herself another blow in the face.

Sky narrowed her eyes as this. She hated men who abused defenseless women, seeing this just increased her hatred for the opposite sex.

Her black hair was slightly tainted red at the root, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, ice blue eyes clamped shut in pain.

There wasn't supposed to be anyone here, with the girl here it changed everything.

Sky tightened her grip on her bow. This changed nothing.

She silently slipped from the closet, keeping low to the ground and stepping as lightly as possible for she was in broad vision and blowing her cover of darkness.

Focusing on the back on the man back she aimed before saying, "Freeze."

Her icy tone cut through the air as the man suddenly went frigid.

"One more move and I swear I will put an arrow though that thick skull of yours," Sky threatened as she took one step closer, "I have the warrant for your arrest and you are to come with me silently. If you do not come with me on your own free will you will be taken by force, is you retaliate I will kill you, do you understand?"

The girl whimpered in fright as her eye of ice met Sky's orbs of obsidian, a silent warning of danger as Sky ducked, dodging a killing curse.

In no time at all she was on her feet, her bow forgotten, her hands out stretched a body bind hex thrown in retaliation, which hit the man in the chest, his eyes widening as her toppled over off of the bed, landing with a loud thud on the floor.

Sky smirked victoriously as she looked down on the man, reaching in to the pocket of his robes, pulling out his wallet and dumping the load of wizard coins on the bed, flashes of gold, silver and bronze flashing in the soft light.

"Take it," Sky said in a soft tone, "Take it, run and tell no one that you have seen my face."

"Who are you?" The girl whispered as a trembling hand reached out to collect the money.

Sky only shook her head, bending down and with effort, hauling the man over her shoulders, ignoring his muffles cries, "If you must call me something, call me the Huntress," Sky said over her shoulder as she apparated to Azkaban, leaving the poor girl to her own defense, to absorbed with her thoughts to notice the money scattered around her on the disheveled bed.

**. . .**

**Chelsea: For all of those who knew Gemini, how much do you hate me and fudge right now? TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE US! I like getting flames, I really do, it boosts my self-esteem… but if it is written in a stupid way… it just gives me more stupid people to slap!**

**Chibi Chel: And everyone knows how much Chelsea likes to slap stupid people…**

**Neko****Sea: Come on guys! Take ten seconds to tell us how we are doing… please? Chelsea will show you guys the pic she drew for Shoori… of Pleasure Master _Omi…_**

**Chelsea: Wrong fandom Neko…**

**Neko****Sea: hehe, oops… **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chelsea: Guys, this is a short chapter, dedicated to the three coolest people in the world, Hermione 2, ruby prev. devils'lil'angel and my glomping buddy Toge aka Darkness song! I LURVE YOU GUYS! _[glomps squared] Here [opens big black bag] have some… black eyeliner, cookies, ice pops and these naughty pictures of Sean Biggerstaff __[grins widely]_**

**Chibi Chel: _[rolls eyes] you'll have to excuse her, she's just happy that people actually like her stupid little character and haven't tried to kill her yet for the sheer evilness that are her ideas._**

**Chelsea: Wait… dude, they were you're ideas…     **

**Chibi Chel: SHUT UP!**

**Chelsea: Whatever…          **

**Strange Little Girl**

[Chapter Two]

_Suffer The Little Children  
At the hands of evil men  
No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
No lullabies for them  
Every mother's nightmare  
Will it ever end  
Suffer The Little Children  
At the hands of evil men_

Sirius sighed, looking down at his watch.

          12:13 am.

          She had left three hours and thirteen minutes ago, the same time she left every damn night, leaving Sirius with no clue where she was going, and the command to stay in the safe house and to not be discovered.

          Which pretty much meant that Sirius, the unstoppable ball of energy with an inhuman libido, was completely and utterly bored out of his mind.

          He didn't even remember _why he had taken on this stupid 'mission' of Dumbledore's. At the time news had gotten to them that it would be pointless to even try, but Dumbledore had said that the news was probably a lie from the ministry to cover up its tracks. So Sirius volunteered for this mission._

          Bring _her home._

          Easy enough right?

          Wrong. Especially when the girl you are looking for is supposedly dead. Yet Dumbledore had to put all of his fate that the psychopath was still alive and well, yet being hidden by the ministry.

          He was right, he always is after all. She was still alive, but she was no longer the girl he knew. Diana Sky, ministry assassin, one of the most feared of all. Moody should have been proud of her, but he too lost touch after graduation. Sirius laughed about it now, but it was obvious about where she would be, her name, whether the ministry knew it or not, screamed her true identity: Diana, after her supposed 'mother' and her middle name, and sky, after her birth name.

          He had found her, the day where he would be reunited with his 'sister' was one of the most emotional days of his life, next to Lily and Prongs' wedding, but what was most emotional was when he first saw her…

          And failed to recognize her.

          She had the same dark eyes, but she no longer held on to the wild and unrestricted personality she once held. Her eyes were dead, and although anger was evident of her sharp face, it failed to bring attention to her eyes.

          And it killed him.

          It killed him the day since she went missing, since the day he was ready to tell her everything that he felt for her. It was the single most disappointing day of his life. And now he had her back, but it was like looking in to the eyes of a different person. How was he supposed to tell her that she isn't who she thinks she is, but in reality she a girl that shares a connection with the cosmos.

          Not that Sirius believed in any of the crap anyway. God, goddess, bleh. Every reason people had for a god could be explained by science or magic, there were no high beings watching us. Was a god there when his father was being a malicious bastard, striking him when he would speak after his mother died? No, so if there really was a loving god, then none of this would have happened, the woman he loved would be just like every other girl and there would be no dark war…

          Sirius groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, coaxing the pain away.

          But he didn't want her to be like anyone else, or this 'Sky' character she turned into. The girl he once knew was everything that every girl wasn't. Stubborn, strong and sophisticated, a passionate anger giving her a spark of life as words spilled from her mouth in a cold, yet smooth and captivating tone. She was built like the boxer she was, finely toned and equally strong muscles were plainly evident in whatever she wore. Her hair was still extremely long and thick, and many women would kill to have at least half the amount of umber locks she had.

          Yet it was her eyes that had captivated Sirius in the first place. They were the deepest shade of brown he has ever seen, and he felt as if he could loose himself in the two pools of liquid that were encased in sharp and usually narrowed eyes. 

          She was beautiful, and whether she was Gemini Cielo, Diana sky or the Queen of bloody England he _loved her and only her._

          Admitting that to himself was a feat within itself.

          Now if he could only say that aloud.

          "I'm back," Sky said as she kicked the door open, a bag of groceries in each arm as she was clad in the same attire as she left in, "You should be more observant next time. What if I were a death eater?"

          Sirius rolled his eyes as he stood to help her, "I would have screamed liked a little girl and waited for you to come running to my side oh fearless leader."

          Sky just narrowed her eyes at the comment, dropping the brown paper bag on the kitchen counter, grimacing slightly as it groaned under its light weight.

          "I want you to fix the kitchen," Sky said over her shoulder, taking out a variety on nonperishable foods.

          "I can't," Sirius said flatly, ripping open a box of cereal, "I can't use magic here remember?"

          "Than figure it out," Sky snapped, in a tone as if she were talking to a child, "You're a grown man, you can do a little handy work, get you're hands dirty," she said over her shoulder as she finished unpacking the food, "Besides, if you want to eat and drink anything, you better damn well start fixing it, _I can last two weeks with out food."_

          "We'll excuse me for being a mere mortal," Sirius said in exasperation, glaring at her turned back, just noticing the red stain on her clothes, "You're bleeding."

          Sky lifted her arm up, lightly touching a dark patch of cloth under her shoulder blade, a hand traveled underneath the shirt, only to come back out drenched in blood.

          "So I am," she shrugged, "It's only a flesh wound."

          At that Sirius face lifted for a moment's time. Maybe she did remember who she was; deep down in side the girl he loved was still there, hiding, biding her time, waiting for her chance to seek revenge on the world.   

          He'd hate to be the fucker who she was going to seek revenge on, but it was all good, just as long as he got her back.

**. . .**

          "Well _I don't like it," Diana spat at her twin as she rose her nose at the look in the mortal's eyes as he looked hungrily at her heiress, "love is a weak emotion and she knows it."_

          "Since when does it matter what you want?" Lucifer laughed, his brown eyes sparkling with delight, "It's all up to Anteros now."

          Diana narrowed her eyes and said angrily, "If he hurts my daughter I swear-"

          Suddenly a younger woman appeared in front of the two gods, large violet eyes sparkling with mirth, a placid smile on her young face. Her light brown hair was braided and curled intricately on top of her head, chestnut tendrils falling down her back. She wore a long black toga that covered her feet, a sheer silver tunic covering her small shoulders.

          "You called?"

          Diana shook her head, smiling as she jerked her chin towards her mirror, "Sorry darling, other daughter."

          The young goddess stuck her tongue out at her mother, before turning towards the god of light and saying, "How long have you been watching her Papa?" she asked, kissing him on the forehead, "Don't you have your own heir to look after?"

          Lucifer shrugged as said playfully, "You're mother has become obsessed, apparently _she had her memory altered. She doesn't remember a thing. Don't worry Aradia, all will be fine."      _

          Aradia narrowed her eyes slightly as she too joined her mother, looking at two humans snapping at each other, the woman looking starling like her mother, the other, just another usual mortal. 

          "He's the one," Aradia said softly, letting her fingers hover over the mirror, "I can tell."

          "She is supposed to lay with her brother to create your heir; you know this just as well as I," Diana mumbled angrily, "how did you think you came in to this Stellar Plane?

          "Mother," Aradia said in a light tone, "there is no need for you to remind me of how I came to be. I've heard the story a thousand times from grandfather Jupiter," Aradia rolled her eyes as she held her self up, imitating the Chief God of their Stellar Plane, "And you mother turned her self in to that damn cat your father loved so much and went 

to bed with him, now go to sleep."

          "Shush you," Lucifer laughed, "Don't want your mother blushing do you? And your mother is right you know, the fates said that she will lay with her brother to create the heir of Aradia, we went over this hundreds of times I-"

          "On the mortal plane it is called _incest Papa," The younger goddess drawled, one hand on her hip, "mortals are so primitive that they have these genes that wont mix with other genes from the same bloodline."_

          Diana tore her eyes away from her heir and asked, "How do you know all of this about the mortal world? The last time you made your presences know it was over eight hundred years ago."

          Aradia shrugged, "I was talking to Minerva earlier. She told me all about it."

          Diana narrowed her eyes and turned them back to her heiress, "Well your daughter will be no less godly than mine."

          "Oh I do hope so; it would be such a shame to ruin the good looks that run in our family on a few genes."

          Diana glared at her brother before muttering, "Shut up Lucifer."

**. . .**

          Another night, another mission. 

          Sky stood in her room, quickly and silently preparing for the night. Thankfully, it wasn't another one of her 'usual missions', she wasn't in the right mood to spare anyone's life tonight. She needed to kill someone.

          Sirius was infuriating her beyond all belief, and he kept sending her these looks. Sky _hated getting looks. Stupid men and their stupid __cravings. One would think that she would have gotten use to them, after all she was the one sent to relieve them. At least they would die happily._

          Her first orders where to get the deatheaters in to a vulnerable position, where information would be slipped and then they would be exterminated. Those were Bartimus Crouch's orders. Fudge on the other hand, had a different plan to use the ministry's best assassin.

          She _was the best. The best of the best, far passing her trainers and the high ranking Aurors. She was too dangerous to be an Auror. She never actually got a look at the files the ministry kept on her, but she had a feeling that she was mentally insane and the information was kept from her so that she could complete her mission._

          Tonight was a change from the usual jobs she had. Tonight she was going to meets an informant in the slums that were outside of London. Where he was magical or muggle it wasn't determined, but she was sent because the man was said to be a bit violent. Every other ministry official who was sent was spat on, screamed at, kicked, punched and pissed on because every ministry official who went there had the audacity to wear the finest robes, finest jewelry and show off the fact that they were, to say, better than they where.

          "Mistress?"

          Sky let a small smile cross her face for a fleeting instant before turning towards her duffle bag and pulling our her confidant. An orb demon. 

          "Hello Xander."

          "May I be of some assistance?" The demon asked as her vaporized in front of her.

          "I need an old tattered effect. I'm meeting Maxwell tonight."

          "Very well."

Xander was something that was given to Sky from the ministry when she was a child. Although she never remembered receiving him, she believed the explanation because Sky didn't know anything about her life before she turned eighteen. She only knew what the ministry had told her after she came out of her coma.

Xander wore robes of a brilliant white which came down to his feet, covering his hands and hanging loosely around his neck. His complexion was pale yet flawless, not a mark or a scar on his perfect figure, unlike Sky's where her entire life story could be told by the battle wounds on her body. His hair was void of all color, white, yet beautifully so, it hung over his eyes in loose wisps of ashen silk, falling perfectly to the base of his neck, hooking slightly under his ears. His eyes were an awe inspiring red, they held no pupils; they looked like two rubies embedded in snow. 

She looked at him and inwardly winced. He looked just like Sirius did. That stupid man who she was partnered up with, the man who loved to avoid his work, but Xander was certainly not like him.

Xander rose his arm, sweeping it in front of her, changing her usually mission attire in to a ratty tee shirt that clung close to her body, a pair of muggle jeans which were a few sizes to big, a rope tied around her waist to hold them up. On her feet was a pair of old, worn in work boots that fit slightly above her ankle, her knife concealed inside.

Sky nodded in thanks and flipped her head upside down, haphazardly pulling her mass amount of hair through her a large muggle scrunchie until it sat on the back of her head in a messy bun.

"Shall you need a form of transportation Mistress?" Xander asked, touching her arm lightly, "I can provide it for you, if you wish."

"No thank you Xander, I can find my way there on my own accord. As soon as I get in to public I will apparate there, they won't be able to trace the magic in that broad of an area."

"As you wish mistress."

Sky began to walk out of the room, but stopped when she realized something she had not confronted. Scolding herself for not thinking of it sooner, she turned to Xander and said, "Sirius is my new partner, make sure he stays out of trouble, if he leaves, leave with him, do you understand?"

"Yes mistress."

          "And Xander?" Sky said shortly before turning to leave, "Make your presence known."

          A sly grin graced the demon's face as he bowed, "As you wish,"

**. . .**

          Sky landed with the grace of a panther on the grounds outside a small homeless society, the same place where it was told that she came from. She calmly walked down the dreary street, keeping her head down and trying to not draw attention to herself. The inhabitants of this 'tent' city knew of her constant presence, but swore to protect her secrecy and not tell a soul.

          Tyrone Maxwell was a man who was a figure the people of the slums could look up to, being the oldest he took responsibility. He was also Sky's informant, filling her in on what he has heard and what he thinks will happen.

          Sirius knows nothing about him, and he never will.

          "Hello White Huntress," a man said from the shadows, stepping out in to the light.

          "Hello Dark Leader," Sky said in turn, bowing her head slightly, allowing the man to glimpse a small smile, "you called for me?"

          He nodded and motioned for her to sit across from him, in an old ratty chair that would have matched the one in her equally old safe house.

          "I found something that may come of some us for you," The middle-aged man said softly, handing her a package, "Inside are your files."

          Sky's eyes widened as her fingers went to open the package, "How? How did you get them?"

          "Don't open it now," He warned, laying a hand atop of the assassins, "what is inside that fold are things that may endanger you missions if you know. 

          Sky smiled and replied, "You have my word, as well as my life." Sky said reverently, her face softening when the older man raged with a hacking cough, "You're sick."

          Maxwell waved it off and said, "It's nothing. I must have caught it from one of the children."

          Suddenly something in her clicked, a maternal instinct that over rode her training and hard façade, "They're children here?"

          Maxell sighed and nodded, "They're good hiders. They hide during the day so that the police wont take them away and throw them in to orphanages. They hide in the dark so no one can see their fears. They hide during the day so no one can see their tears."

          "Who takes care of them?" Sky asked quickly, having the sudden urge to find every child and care for them as if they were her own.

          "I do," Maxwell murmured, "Myself and the other adults, sometimes they take care of themselves."

          "They need medicine," Sky declared, "When I meet you next week I will bring them what they need, may I see them?"

          Maxwell only nodded and turned towards the main street and yelled, "Hildrenchay! It's safe to play!"

          Suddenly out of nowhere, young children began to appear from nowhere, out of windows, from alley ways, out of the sewers, dumpsters, boxes and holes in the walls. They ranged from ages four to twelve, each wearing clothes in the same condition as the next, thin and ragged, they're small frames had bones jutting out against their skin, eyes sunken in to their dingy faces. 

          Sky looked on in shock as Maxwell stepped forwards and announced, "This is White Huntress, she is her to help you, be kind and courteous and tell her how you feel. She will try to make you feel better, now line up! There we go," he looked over the children to see the youngest girl hobbling towards the back of the line, "Tana! Tana dear, you can come to the front, that's better." He looked over to Sky, whose assassin appearance was no longer seen in her large brown eyes, "thank you again White Huntress."

          "There is no need to thank me Dark Leader," Sky said softly, her voice void of emotion, "I am merely _'protecting the innocence of tomorrow by eliminating the evils of today'," Sky quoted what Fudge constantly told her before she could object, knowing that Sky's weakness was protecting the innocent._

          She needed to protect these children.

**. . .**

          "She finally realizing," Diana exclaimed in joy as she turned towards her brother, "Her instincts are kicking in! I am waking up in her! Take that you stupid mortal Fudge!"

          Lucifer laughed, rushing towards his sister, his usual smile replaced with a look of sheer exuberance as he picked her up, spinning her around in his arms, "That great Diana," he laughed, kissing her upon her forehead, "she'll be back to normal in no time."

          "And she'll get that bastard back," Diana muttered furiously, "maybe I will ask Cel to play with him for a while,"

          "He won't come out of the underworld, never has never will," Lucifer sighed, putting his forehead to his sisters, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

          Diana smiled and asked, "How is your heir?"

          "He's looking for her, but since her mind was altered, so were her psi waves, so he can't use his telepathy."

          "They're soul mates, they'll find each other, we did." Diana murmured, kissing him lightly on the lips.

          "You two are so cute together," Aradia said flatly, watching with an inner amusement at her parents, who were blushing profusely, "Don't worry Mamma, I won't tell anyone about your public signs of affections. I was called about an unrequited love, so Anteros came along with me,' She rolled her eyes as her father put down her mother, "Has that mortal man impregnated your heir yet?"

          "I _told you Aradia-"_

          "Mamma, I know, but I can feel it. She will be my heir and I know that mortal will be the father."

          Diana narrowed her eyes and turned back to the mirror, gazing down as her heir memorized the symptoms of the sick children.

          She smiled, her fingers hovering over the pool.

          Protector of those who were innocent.

          Maybe there's hope for this, 'Sky' girl after all.

**. . .**

          **Diana: I hate you**

          **Chelsea: Thanks [_grins]_**

          **Aradia: I don't think you want my mother mad**

          **Chelsea: [_crosses arms over chest] Wrong. You don't want ME mad…_**

          **Lucifer: Why?**

          **Chelsea: I am the almighty ruler of your universe. Whatever I say goes. If you disagree with me [_snaps fingers] [__Tot from Weiss Kruez and Relena from Gundam Wing pop up]_**

          **Tot: Nagi? Where's Nagi! TOT WANTS NAGI! Nagi Where are you!**

          **Relena: [_take a big breath] HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO COME AND KILL ME!!!_**

          **All: AHHHHHHH! [_convulsions]_**

**Chelsea: [_has earmuffs over ears] [__snaps finger] [__annoying bitches disappeared back in to their own realm… right in the middle of some hot, sweaty Heero/Duo/Trowa or Nagi/Omi sex… respectively] Do you understand why you must not anger me?_**

**All: [_nod furiously]_**

**Chelsea: I love being evil [_smiles] Now review… please? Other wise I shall bring Relena and Tot back… and we don't want this? Do we?_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chels: I WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chibi Chel: Chels is sorta kinda mad because she has so much typed out for the later chapters… but nothing to fill in between, so maybe this mini plot line will help…**

**Chels: dear god that right… there IS a plot line! [dies]**

**Neko****Sea: Right on…**

Love is a Battlefield  
[Chapter 3]

_  
They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child****_

Sirius sighed, stopping in his tracks for a moment as he entered the kitchen of his small safe house, flicking on lights as he went. He opened the fridge that he had so proudly fixed himself and peered inside, staring at the food he had bought earlier last week, silently wishing that Sky would have went shopping like she was supposed to instead of disappearing all of the time, but who was he to argue with the girl who could kill him with her eyes shut.

After a few minutes of staring at the almost empty shelves he reached in to the back of the fridge, blindly groping for the Chinese take out he had earlier that week and a can of some muggle soft drink, Coke, which he was currently addicted to.

He opened the small white container and sniffed it didn't smell _too_ bad, at least it wasn't sprouting mold or anything life threatening like that. He stood up, closing the fridge with his foot as he went. He grabbed a fork off the counter and promptly shoved the cold noodles in to his eager mouth.

He grabbed his Coke and found his way into the living room, kicking off his shoes and leaving them where they fell, he knew Sky would kill him when she came around, but right now he didn't care. 

The shoes would stay.  

He plopped down old sofa, ignoring its groans and put the can down on the coffee table, thinking on how Sky would glare at him if she saw him being so 'improper'. So he put his feet up as well. Sirius grinned as he devoured another forkful of lo mein, sucking the dangling ends back into his mouth. 

He flicked on the Wizard Wireless, flipping through the stations lazily, waiting for something to catch his ear.

_'And next in the news, Junior Minister Cornelius Fudge made a Speech today under the Ministers supervision about the fight against the Lord, saying that he has the utmost confidence that the Ministry shall prevail.'_

Sirius rolled his eyes at this. The Jr. Minister was so full of himself sometimes. What did he have that the deatheaters didn't? The lack of common sense? And not to mention he dressed horribly, even to a wizard's standard. The fruit was so self concerned with himself that he told the public and the minister anything that would appease them. 

"I'm leaving," Sky said suddenly, a black cloak covering her short, yet muscular body that he lusted over.

 She looked different, her usual long dark brown hair was now short and light auburn hooking under her ears and hanging over her vivid cerulean eyes. She was clad in a form fitting white tank top, a pair of tight black pants and her training boots, which peaked out from under her cloak.

 "I don't know when I shall be home, so be sure that the doors are locked and secure and that no one calls. If you receive an owl, don't open it and don't let your presence be known."

"Yes mother," Sirius drawled, a grin covering his tired face "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You can get your feet off of my table," She snapped before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Bitch," Sirius muttered as the door slammed, leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

"Do not speak of my mistress like that," Xander said strictly from the kitchen door way, his arms crossed over his chest, "she will certainly not like it,"

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed stumbling over the table, his wand held in front of him, "Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here!"

"Put your wand down," Xander said casually, looking down at his nails, "Your mortal magic cannot harm me. I am Xander, your superior's advisor."

"My who? Sky!" Sirius exclaimed in disbelief, "She is not my boss she-"

"Wears the 'pants' around here, as your culture states," Xander mocked, an amused look on his pale face, "You are her subordinate, so you should respect her much more than you do now. She can do many amazing things that your miniscule mortal brain can never comprehend."

"Mortal?" Sirius scoffed, "If I am a mortal what does that make you?"

"A demon,"

**. . .**

**          Sky silently slipped in to the medical supplies cabinet in at Green Witch Medical Hospital outside of London, frantically searching for anything that could help these poor children.**

        But according to her research there was none.

        It spread like an epidemic, tearing through each of the young children's bodies, after finding a host it would feed and feed until the child was nothing but a shell.

        Magical Deficiency Syndrome.

        A medical condition that has taken the magical world by surprise. A parasite that feeds of a wizards magic until they were entirely muggle, but the worse part was after each and every ounce of magic was sucked from their bodies, the virus would attack their last defense, the immune system.

        Sky had broken in to the Ministries file the previous night and searched through files and files of MDS cases and found them all the same, they're was no stopping it.

        Sky refused to fail, she promised that she would help and she would try to save the children.

        She wasn't programmed to fail.

        After grabbing multiple blankets, vials of potions, bandages, and a bag of sheets from the laundry, she apparated from the vicinity and in to the slums where the children where slowly being destroyed.

        She wouldn't let them die.

        She was trained to be victorious.

. . .

        "She's not going to be able to save them all," Aradia said softly to her unusually tense mother, whose eyes were transfixed upon the mortal incarnation of herself, "It's just not possible."

        "If she only knew who she was then-"

        "But she doesn't dear," Lucifer said softly in his sister's ear, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Everything is different now that she had forgotten her powers."

**          "If that man hadn't brain washed her-"**

        "But it happened, even the fates couldn't have foreseen it, and there is nothing we can do now, only she can determine her path," Lucifer said calmly, trying to carefully pry his sister from the mirror.

        She refused to move.

        Lucifer sighed, throwing his hands up as a sign of defeat and tossed himself on a near by cloud, soaring backwards and stopping at her daughters side.

        "I worry about her," Aradia commented softly, resting her head on her fathers shoulder, "how long do you think she will be like this?"

        "Either until Fudge is dead or she remembers," Lucifer sighed, slipping an arm around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her on to his lap, resting his chin on head shoulder, "Ask the Lady of the Lake about it next time you see her, ask her if she saw anything."

        "Yes Papa," Aradia said, receiving a soft kiss on the back of her head as she and her father watched her mother stare in to the mirror, her dark eyes wide in pain and astonishment, little hope behind her dark eyes of umber.

. . .

        "Maxwell?!" Sky called out, landing in a dark alley way of the slums where she grew up.

        "He's over there," a small voice replied from behind a large box, a young girl stepped out, barely seven years old ask asked, "Would you like me to take you to him Huntress?"

        Sky allowed her dark façade drop, kneeling down on one knee so she was eye level with the young girl, "You know who I am?"

        The girl nodded, her blonde hair bouncing down on her shoulders, her hazel eyes wide with innocence, "You are the lady Maxwell tells us about, he tells us that you will protect us from he who must not be named."

        Sky stood up, taking the girls small, outstretched hand, "that is my job, I try to make sure that he wont find you."

        The girl pulled her hand, leading her out of the alley way, "you don't have to worry about us Miss Huntress, we are real good at hiding, Maxwell makes sure of it so that we wont go to the bad places."

        Sky looked down at the little girl who trusted her with her life, noticing a doll clutched tightly in her other hand.

        "Who's that?" Sky asked softly, nodding towards the doll.

        "His name is Ron," the girl replied, still guiding the assassin, "He keeps the bad dreams away so I can have good dreams." She tightened her grip on Sky's fingers as they stepped in to an old building.

                                                             "I see you have met Caryn," Maxwell observed from the shadows, surprising Sky, although she didn't show it, "Let me take your burden from you," Maxwell said softly, the large bundles of materials she stole from the hospital floating out of her arms and levitating in front of Maxwell with the help of a wand, "Keep her company please? I don't like her being alone."

        Sky nodded as she sat down in an extremely run down chair, Caryn sitting down on the floor by her feet, play with Ron.

        "Would you like to see him?" she asked, holding the doll up for Sky's closer inspection.

        Sky leaned forward, plucking the doll from the girl's innocent hand and holding it up with her blood-stained ones.

        It was a rag doll, two black buttons for eyes, one dangerously close to falling off. He had painted on blue pants, which were faded with old age, a maroon sweater which looked handmade was pulled over it head, which was topped of with a mop of orangey red yarn. 

**          "Maxwell told me that if I keep him with me, then the bad people won't hurt me," Caryn said softly, taking the doll back in to her hands, "he told us that you would help us get better."**

        She little girl hunched over, a harsh and ragged couch ripping through her small body, convulsion slightly until her coughing fit was over.

        "I'm better now."

        All Sky could do was watch as the girl sat, poorly dressed with a small smile on her face, playing with the doll, Ron.

        Sky abruptly stood up, an idea hitting her as Maxwell reentered the room.

        "I think I know what to do," Sky said curtly, nodding her head, "I shall be back soon," she said before appareling from sight.

. . .

        There was a man that Sky had met during one of her missions that always held a place in her mind. She was quiet, he kept to himself a lot and barely left his home, but there was something about him that no one could match.

        He was a multi linguistic ancient spell researcher.

        She met him on pure accident on her part, foolishly apparating in his home on accident, thinking it wad abandoned, but being proven horribly wrong after tumbling in to his lap and he drank his tea peacefully in front of a fire.

        And although she would have normally killed the witness to her existence, there was something in his eyes that stopped her. 

        If there was a mirror in existence that was created to showed the viewer the complete opposite of what they were looking at it would be, for Sky at least, this mans eyes.

        Although they were a deep rich dark brown like hers, they were soft and light, holding a very loving quality from them, yet also demanding respect, just as she did.

        He lived in a small hut in an unknown place in the English countryside, with only a small cat as his companion.

        She had reverted in to her natural appearance so she wouldn't deceive him on who she really was as she knocked on his front door, her hooded cloak covering her body from sight.

        The door opened slowly, his warm yet cautious eyes appearing from the crack in the door, yet swung open when he realized who it was.

        "White Huntress," the man said, holding out a hand of invitation, "what give me the honor of your presence?"

        "I need help Healer," Sky said shortly as she stepped in side of his cottage, the door closing behind her.

        "What kind of spell you do need Huntress?" the man asked, as she sat down in front of the fire, a small black cat looking up at her with a curious look in its blue eyes.

        "I need something to slow down the effects of MDS."

        The man looked at her, his eyes wide before asking, "That is a very difficult spell Huntress, one that takes their loss of magic and replaces it with your own, are you sure-"

        "Yes."

        The man sighed, scribbling down on a piece of paper the proper incantation, "this is a very old roman spell, so the pronunciation must be correct other wise they're will be disastrous outcomes." He handed it to her, but as her hand made contact with the paper, he grabbed her wrist, standing up and looking her in the eye, "Tell me your name."

        "Tell me yours," Sky said softly, never removing her eyes from his.

        "I am called Lucifer," he said, bowing his head, "and what may I call you?"

        "Diana," Sky replied, unsure on why she trusted this man so much, "My name is Diana."

        '_Hello Sister Diana'_

. . .

        "LUCIFER!" Diana shouted her hand waving frantically for her brother to come to the mirror, "Get over here! Now!"

        "What is it now?" Lucifer muttered as he floated over, "has she killed some one aga- oh myself…"

        "They found each other, didn't they?" Aradia asked softly, padded over to where her mother, and now her father were watching the mirror with ecstatic stares.

        "I can't believe it!" Diana said suddenly, "they really found each other, after all of these years… why wont he say anything!"

        "Because he knows she doesn't remember," Lucifer replied softly, "I can feel it."

        "But how did he-"

        "When he asked for her name," Aradia began slowly, "She said Diana, for she knew him as Lucifer and he knew her as Gemini, even if she hadn't forgotten they haven't seen each other in ten years, but how many Lucifer's are on their plane?"

        "I am going to ensure that the Mortal Fudge has the worst death possible," Diana snarled, "Aradia, speak to the Fates, wee what they have in store for him."

        "Why can't father go?"

        "Because I am her little brother and our heirs just met up with each other, now shoo."

        Aradia stuck her tongue out at the two older gods before turning out of the open room and ran towards where the fates where merrily cutting the strings of life.

**Chels: Am I evil? Yes I am! [Headbangs]**

**Chibi Chel: [grins] Metallica rocks…**

**Neko Sea: Please don't come and try to kill Chelsea for not posting in only God knows how long… she's been working on a lot of stuff lately… plus this really cool Harry Potter meets the prom type thing going on… which she may or may not post…  **

**Chels: I may though…**

**Neko****Sea****:  Review… please?**


	5. Chapter Four

        **Chelsea: So, how many people hate me right now?**

        **Everyone: [hands shoot up]**

        **Chelsea: [grins] Thought so. By the way, if any of you guys out there care, I now have a live journal, courtesy of Toge AKA Darkness Song. GO read his stuff, now. Anways, if you want to know when I am going to up date and the such check out www.livejournal.com/~onewithduality I almost always post everyday, so I wont leave you guys in a rut again ok? Good. This chapter is for Toge. With out him the following spells would have sucked. This ones for you Glomping Buddy.**

**Love is a battlefield**

[Chapter Three]__

_'I said sometimes   
I hear my voice and it's been   
here  
silent all these__ years'_

_Tori Amos, Silent All These Years.___

Sky's eyes widened in shock, not just for Lucifer's voice projected in to her head, but more for the title that he had given her.

        "You must be mistaken," Sky stammered uncharacteristically as she took a step back, ripping her hand from his gentle grasp, "There is no way you can be my brother, it is just impossible."

        "How can you say that?" Lucifer asked calmly, looking in to the eyes that mirrored his own, "what makes it impossible?"

        "The ministry made me, Lucifer," Sky spat, a sudden urge of anger rushing over her, "Some say I was created from a hair of _Merlin himself to be the greatest assassin of all time. Everything you see here," she spread her arms out, a slightly deranged look in her eyes, "is fake, the reason I am strong, the reason I am fast, the reason why I am so damn magical is because I was __created by magic. Nothing more, nothing less."_

        Lucifer tilted his head to the side, looking at the late teen that he called his sister, "I want you to tell me something," he said calmly, walking towards her, placing two tanned hands on her cheeks, "when you look in to my eyes, what do you see?"

        "This is rid-" she began to say, but stopped short when she was the look in the mans eyes.

        She saw herself, the same eyes reflecting back in to umber orbs. Sky took a small step back, her dark eyes sweeping over him, taking in every last detail, his height, hair color, build, lip shape, and lastly his hands before covering her mouth in shock.

        "I-if it's true about what you say about me… does that make us-"

        "Twins," Lucifer said lightly, reaching out to touch the assassins arm.

        Sky stumbled backwards, falling in to the chair her brother once occupied, a shock expression stamped all over her face as Lucifer kneeled down in front of her.

        "Have they contacted you yet?"

        "Who?"

        "Gods, you really have forgotten everything."

        "what are you tal-"

        "Shh," Lucifer said softly, holding one finger to the astonished assassins lips, silencing her momentarily, "We need to cure these children first, they might not have that much time left, and every minute matters with MDS," he said pulling his sister up with him, the two standing at equal height, "I'll explain everything on the way there."

        "I thought we were going to apparate?"

        Lucifer shook his head, leading the assassin out the back door, watching with a satisfied smirk as he succeeded in surprising her for the umpteenth time that day.

        "My silver chariot."

__________

        "Maxwell!" Sky called out as the two Italians landed in the slums, "Where are you!"

        "Huntress?" Maxwell replied, poking his head out side of a broken window, "Oh my lord."

        His eyes were transfixed on the two silver stallions that stood proudly in front of the silver chariot, where the two similar looking teenagers where currently rushing out of.

        "There is no time to explain," Sky said as she pulled Lucifer in to the broken window, "We need all the infected children within the same room, as soon as possible."

        Maxwell only nodded as he ran from the old building, calling out to the children in their secret tongue.

        'You know this will drain us momentarily of ours powers right'

        Gemini looked over to Lucifer and nodded, "I'm ready."

        The two Italians left the building and saw Maxwell gathering the infected children, eighteen in all, in a small group, the children having varying ranges of intensity.

        "You ready?" Lucifer asked as he rolled his sleeves up, "I warn you, be ready for an impact when where done."

        Sky nodded, also rolling up her sleeves, holding one hand in front of her, the other lacing with her 'brothers'.

        Both took a deep breath, closing their eyes and together they began the incantation, Sky aloud and Lucifer in their minds.

        "Interdico morbus!"

        '_Interdico morbus!'_

"Percuro cruor!" 

_'Percuro cruor!'_

"Adfirmo corpus quia recreo mens."

_'Adfirmo corpus quia recreo mens.' _

"Viveras." 

_'Viveras.'_

"Interdico morbus et viveras quia haec"

_'Interdico morbus et viveras quia haec'_

_        A bright white light sprung from their fingers, engulfing the terrified children, filling their disease ridden body's with their healing light._

        And as soon as it came it left, rushing from their bodies and a dark, putrid puce smoke, rushing towards Sky and Lucifer, hitting them, flowing in to their body's through their nose's, sending them flying backwards in convulsions of pain and suffering.

        And then it was gone.

        Sky rolled over, facing her brother as she coughed up a vile slime that filled their lungs, watching her brother hold his hand to his chest and mutter an incantation to free his lungs. He hunched over Sky, doing the same before collapsing at her side, both welcoming the darkness.

__________

        Sky blinked open her eyes, shielding them from the blinding light that hung over them. Sitting up, she looked to the side of her to find Lucifer in the same state she was in. The two where lying on a table, surrounded by children, each other them wearing identical smiles on their faces.

        "Thank you," Maxwell said, breaking the silence as he handed two twins two tin cans filled with water, "Their symptoms are gone. They're cured."

        Sky smiled slightly, looking down to see Caryn hugging Ron the Rag doll, her face now regaining color and life.

        "Thank you," she whispered.

        "You're welcome," Sky replied, placing a head on the blonde girls head.

        "We should go," Lucifer said, putting his tin can down, "It is not safe for you to be here, the large amount of magic used could bring the Death Eaters to you."

        "Thank you for everything you have done," Maxwell said again, tears forming in his eyes, as the two twins slide off the table, about to leave, "Before you go Huntress." He said, stopping them from leaving the building, "Read you're files."

        Sky only nodded before leaving with her brother, sending Caryn one last smile.

__________

        "You should get going," Lucifer said as the two stood in front of the chariot, "DO you need a ride?"

        Sky shook her head, "I can walk thanks."

        "If you ever need me, call out my name and I will get to you as soon as possible."

        Sky nodded.

        Lucifer leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips before muttering something her mind could not interpret.

        "Ti Amo."

        Sky nodded, not understanding the power behind those two small words as she turned, leaving behind an unknown past.

__________

        Sky stalked through the busy London streets, pushing people over as she walked, not caring about the disproving looks she was receiving.

        Suddenly some one grabbed her arm, pulling her around.

        Sky was greeted by a pair of emerald eyes surround by a shock of red.

        "G-Gemini?" The woman asked in a strangled voice, tears about to call down her rosy cheeks.

        Sky ripped her arm from the woman's grasp, narrowing her eyes and saying quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

        "But Gem wai-"

        Sky didn't stick around long enough to find out what the woman wanted before bolting down the street and taking the long way back to her safe house, just incase she was being followed by an unknown woman with green eyes.

__________

        Sky tore the door open to her safe house and slammed it shut behind her, Sirius looking up at her in surprise and shock as she came storming towards him, pulling him out of the chair he had been sitting on and pushing him up against the refrigerator, her breath heavy as if she had been running.

         "I ran in to someone on the street today," She panted, her eyes boring in to his, her usual calm composure out the window, her face flushed with anger, "Some woman with red hair. She called me Gemini. WHY!" she yelled, pounding a fist against his chest, "Does everyone know something about me that I don't? Tell me!"

        Sirius's eyes were wide in shock and fear; he has never seen her like this, ever. The only way she showed her emotions was through anger, that was the only way she remembers to show her emotions, but now, now it was completely different. "W-what do you mean? What are you saying?"

        Sky backed away, turning around and headed out of the kitchen, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts. "Hey!" he yelled as he regained his speech and headed out of the kitchen to find an empty living room, "Sky!" he yelled as he quickened his pace and headed in to her bedroom, "Sky are you-"

        He paused when he found her, sitting on the edge of her bed, her jacket off, exposing a tight fitted white tank top, tucked in to the top of her black pants. Her elbows her on her knees, her head in her hands, her breathing regaining its normal pace.

        "I want you to tell me," she repeated looking up at Sirius.

        Sirius frowned and walked to her bed, sitting down next to her. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, reaching out to touch her, but then restrained himself.

        "Everything."

        Sirius took a deep breath and repositioned himself so that he was sitting next to her cross legged on the bed. "Are you sure,"

        Sky turned to look at him, her eyes completely void of her usually assassin glare as she lay back, pulling her knees up so that her feet rested on the edge of the bed, "Yes, I want every reason why I should kill Cornelius Fudge."

        Sirius sighed, putting his face in his hands, "I don't know how it started... I know you were born in Italy on June 10th 1960."

        "Italy?" Sky asked, "I'm from Italy?" she frowned as she came to a startling conclusion, "And I have a birthday?"

        "Yes!" Sirius said, "That's why I was so surprised when I first heard you speak, you had a very think accent in school. Remembering anything?"

        "So that's why I always want to roll my r's," Sky mused, "But no, no I don't remember anything but shadows of a dream. Go on." 

        "Um," he ran his hands through his hair sighing, "You were a Gryffindor in Hogwarts, although you were supposed to be in Slytherin," he voice softened, "everyone knew that."

        Sky just listened, although she didn't understand most of what he was talking about, she was waiting for the one thing to bring everything back to her. That one last memory that would open the gates to her mind.

        "You were great in potions, you were a player on the Quidditch team with me, we were beaters together. People use to be afraid of you because of the fact that you took nothing from anyone and you wouldn't stop yourself from right out slugging them in the face. The toughest people in school were terrified to get you mad. You are a Star Child-"

        "A Star Child?" Sky asked sitting up, "Is that why when I get mad-"

        "Things blow up?" Sirius asked, "Yeah, once in potions you blew up every glass bottle in the room after you and I-"

        "Got in a fight…" Sky said with realization, "You didn't believe me about something," she ran her fingers through her long hair in frustration, stopping at the nape of her neck, she turned her head, looking him in the eye, "Do you remember, or why I would care so much?"

        Sirius just stared at her in shock. She really didn't remember anything. He gulped, and with a shivering hand, brushed her bangs away, exposing her mark, "You really don't know where you got this from?"

        "The ministry told me that it was burned upon my flesh when I was a child."

        Sirius shook his head, "That is no scar Sky, that's a discoloration, that mark was given to you after your family was killed by a Radical because it was your faith, your destiny. With your parents death you were the last Cielo on earth." Sky was about to retaliate when Sirius raised a finger to her lips to silence her, "Your name isn't Sky, Sky. Your real name is Gemini Cielo. You are the Heiress of Diana. You are her. You are the most respected and feared yet loved witch in Italy, you-"

        "No," Sky said, her voice barley over a whisper, "That can't be, there is no logical way that- "

        "Gemini," Sirius said, silencing her with her birth name, "Why do you think you have been put on the front line so many times? Why do you think that you have walked out of so many battles with only a few mere flesh wounds," he rose his voice as Sky shook her head, "while your companions have all fallen!" he crawled towards her so that they were almost touching noses, "Tell me Gemini, if you are not Her than why do you stay up at night when the moon is full, looking to it as if it could answer your questions?"

        Sky pulled back from Sirius, her mouth gaping open, "You're mad. There is no god, I am a killing machine. I was a soldier since the day I was born. I was born with a god damned arrow in my hands! I am a test tube baby Sirius, grown for the sheer purpose of killing."

        "That's not true Gemini…"

        "Stop calling me Gemini!" Sky screamed, jumping to her feet and removing Xander from the confinement of her robe, "Xander, I need you!"

        "Mistress?" Xander asked his red eyes narrowed as he looked at Sirius with distain, "Did he hurt you?"  

        "Where are my files?" Sky asked, her voice brimmed with urgency as the demon reached in to his robes, pulling out the folder, "Give them to me."

        Xander flinched, "Are you sure mistress?"

        "_Give me my files," Sky growled, as she ripped the folder from the demons hands        _

        Sky sat down where she stood, ripping open the envelope, removing the folder from inside.

        She looked up at Xander, who had a sympathetic look on his pale face, before opening the folder, reading the contents to herself.

**_Real Name:__ Gemini Cielo_**

**_Alias__: Diana Sky_**

**_Birth date:__June, 10th 1960___**

**_Nationality__: Italian_**

**_Hair__: Dark Brown, long length_**

**_Eyes__: Dark Brown_**

_Gemini Cielo came to __England__ from __Italy__ in 1971 where she was accepted at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Speculations exist whether she truly belonged in Gryffindor, for her true personality classifies her as a Slytherin. Due to her natural telekinetic ability she was sort out by followers of You –Know-Who, yet she rather forcefully declined. On Easter Sunday 1973, one month after declining the Lords invitation her family was murdered by followers of Voldemort in hopes to scare the girl in to joining them. No such thing occurred and from that point on she was trained under 'Mad Eye' Moody to become an Auror for the ministry. In 1976, a year before receiving the title as an Auror, she was diagnosed with an Antisocial Personality disorder. At the age of 16, Gemini Cielo was medically considered a psychopath, making her ineligible for her Aurorship. _

_"Antisocial psychopaths exhibit antisocial and aggressive behaviors they have learned from their culture in some way, I believe that Miss Cielo has developed this disorder from her training and possible a poor relationship with her family. If a behavior is modeled, the viewer is more likely in the future to display that behavior when in similar situations. So, Miss Cielo can attribute her antisocial behavior on her culture and the society that surrounds her. She was effectively made antisocial by their environment." (Lisa Chandler, Child Psychologist.) After this analysis was made Junior Minister Fudge came to the conclusion that her training would be more geared towards assassination. After she graduated Hogwarts Fudge ordered for her mind to be altered, as for her disorder would not get in the way of her assignments. She was given the name and past of Special Forces First Class Assassin Diana Sky and is under the command of Cornelius Fudge._

        Sky closed the folder, objects in the room vibrating viciously as Gemini rose, her eyes burning like black obsidian as she looked at Xander, her left eye twitching slightly.

        "I am going to kill Cornelius Fudge," She declared in a harsh growl as she turned to Sirius, "Coming with me?"

        "No," Sirius said darkly as he stood up, grabbing the enraged assassins wrist, "There is something I need you to do first."

        Sky narrowed her eyes as she spat, "What are you-"

        Sirius just growled as he tightened his grip on her arm and disappeared from sight to the one place where he knew where he would get some answers.

        The Potter's.

__________

        "Where the hell are we?" Sky hissed as her instincts kicked in, her knees bending in a defensive state, her hands balling up in fists as her dark eye flickered around the grounds.

        "You'll see in a moment," Sirius snapped as he rang the door bell repeatedly at the house they had arrived at.

        "In a moment!" an angry female voice yelled as she came as fast as she could towards the grand front doors. "Who the bloody hell- Sirius!" she said merrily as she threw her arms around his neck, "How are you?"

        "Fine Lily, just fine, listen is Prongs homes?" he asked anxiously, twisting the front of his white muggle shirt in his hands.

        "Yes, he's in-" then she laid her eyes upon the woman who was standing off to her left, "Oh my dear god," she gasped as she brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh god, is it really you?" she looked up at Sirius with hope in her emerald eyes, "Is it her?"

        Sirius nodded, "That's why I need to talk to James." Sirius leaned in a whispered in to Lily's ear, "She doesn't know who she is any more."

        "Oh my," Lily gasped, "So that explains… come in, come in. He's in the study with some Ministry Members, but they don't matter right now."

        Sirius walked in to the house, his eyes narrowed, "Come on Sky, I want you to meet someone."

        Sky entered the house, ignoring the red head who was near tears at the sight of her. Rolling her eyes she followed Sirius through this mysterious house, her hand itching towards her field knife with every step.

        They reach a corridor with a room at the door at the end, a large oak door with a simple knob, but with intricate engravings, a man and a sword standing next to a regal lion that was bearing its fangs. There were voices coming from the room behind the door, but Sirius took no notice as he opened the door, the people inside silencing.

        "Sirius," a man with Black hair and glasses stuttered, "Old friend I am sorry but-" he saw Sky walk through the doors as he paled visibly, "Oh my God."

        Sky looked at the man before narrowing her eyes, "Do I know you? You seem vaguely familiar?"

        The man gulped and turned towards his guests, "Please, if you'll excuse me." He walked towards Sirius, grabbing his arm and motioning Sky to follow as they left the door, shutting the large oak door behind them.

        "Gemini!" The man gasped in surprise as he looked at the cold woman, who glared in return.

        "She doesn't remember James." Sirius sighed sadly, "She's been brainwashed, she doesn't even remember about Diana."

        James's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Gemini wearily, "I knew this would happen." He sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, "Moody didn't know how she would handle with her disorder, and so since Fudge was put in charge of her project, he had her put her under a spell to remove everything she had known before that point in time except her training skills."

        "They can do that?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at James.

        He nodded, "It's possible, a difficult mind alteration, but it is possible. They probably forced her memories out in to an inactive part of her mind. It is not completely reversible." He sighed, "I have to get back top the officials, call Dumbledore with the fireplace and ask him about it, he'll know what to do."

__________

        "Well hello Mr. Black," Dumbledore said jovially, a slight smile on his old face as his head appeared in the Potter's fireplace, "What brings you to call upon me?"

        "I found her," Sirius said flatly, pulling Sky in to Dumbledore's line of vision.

        Dumbledore paled visibly.

        "Hello Miss Cielo," Dumbledore said, bowing his head slightly, "I dare say you have had some unusually experiences."

        "She doesn't remember who she is," Sirius explained as Sky looked at Dumbledore with an intent expression, "The ministry brain washed her."

        Dumbledore was silent for a few moments before muttering, "Oh dear. This makes things a bit more difficult. How do you know this Sirius?"

        Sirius looked at Sky before replying flatly, "She doesn't remember Diana."

        Dumbledore's eyes widened. "I will meet you out side the great doors in five minutes. You will be there I presume."

        "Yes, thank you Dumbledore," Sirius said before his old headmasters head disappeared from the fire.

        "I remember him," Sky said slowly, as trying to recall a dream, "he taught me…" she looked down on her hands, "He taught me to do something with my mind… something about when I get angry."

        "You'll find your answers out soon enough," Sirius said reassuringly as he slipped her arm around her shoulders before apparating them from sight.

__________

        Dumbledore rushed outside to find his two former students standing on the steps just like her had instructed. He gasped when he saw the former Gemini Cielo, her eyes were dark but void on the ever present spark of life she once processed.

        She held out her calloused and scarred hand, introducing herself, "Special Forces Assassin Agent Diana Sky, it's a pleasure."

        Dumbledore clasped her hand in his, his blue eyes searching for any trace of the old Gemini Cielo.

        He found none.

        "Welcome back, Miss _Cielo, Mr. Black. What is it you wanted?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned for them to follow him in to the castle._

        Sirius began to speak but Sky cut him off, "I am going to kill Cornelius Fudge as this, Gemini Cielo person I once was, but I need you to help me remember who I once was I was corrupted."

        "Kill is such a strong word Sky; do you honestly think that killing the Jr. Minister will help anything?"

        "Yes." Sky said bluntly, a sheer look of crazed determination in her dark eyes. 

        "You are aware that a memory alteration will completely change everything about you right? You're perspective on the war, the perspective on your life, everything will be the same out look you had before your previous alteration."

        "Everything will change…" Sirius said, slightly downcast when he realized that everything he shared would be gone.

        "You will still remember everything sky, you may not agree with what you did, and there is a change with your disorder…" Dumbledore trailed off, not knowing how her disturbed mind would handle this difficult transformation.

        "I want to know who I was," Sky said, her dark eyes flashing, "Once I am who I was I will kill Fudge. You can send me to Azkaban, but if I am who you say I am, I doubt they can keep me."

        Dumbledore gulped as he brought an aged hand to his temple, trying to ease away the dull pain in his head.

        Recreo memoriola et mens. Restauro la memoria y la menteFor he knew it was true. No one could contain Gemini Cielo if she didn't want to be contained. Did he wish to bring the great and indestructible power that was held inside a nineteen year old psychopath? If he didn't bring Gemini back he was sure that Sky would destroy herself and all those around her as echoes and flashes of Gemini bled in to her corrupted mind. 

       "As you wish Miss Sky."

__________

       "Sky," Dumbledore said softly as he kneeled next to the assassin who lay on a cat in the hospital wing, "I need you to remain calm and conscious, do you understand?"

       Sky nodded in response.

       "What you are about to under go is one of the most difficult ancient incantations and only one other person other than myself can conduct. What you are about see and feel is your past, everything that has been locked away in your mind. Things you may have wanted to forget, things you may have made yourself forget, and things that happened so long ago that it only became a sentence in the novel of your life. These things will all come back to you in a matter of seconds, but these seconds may seem like hours as your entire life will replay its self for you. I am unsure of how your disorder will handle all of this new information, but is it a chance you are willing to take?"

       "Absolutely sir, I am ready when you are."

       Dumbledore inhaled slowly as walked behind her and closed his vibrant blue eyes, placing two aging fingers on each temple.

       He began to mumble under his breath as Sirius looked on in wonder, trying to piece together was he was saying. With each repetition his words became stronger until he could faintly make out the phrase, 'Recreo memoriola et mens. Restauro la memoria y la mente'

       "Recreo memoriola et mens…"  

        Her lonely childhood, her first pair of boxing gloves, her first victory, her first defeat, her expulsion from La Luna's School of the Kitchen Witch. 

"Restauro la memoria y la mente…"

She remembered the faithful punch that saved her from her sisters fists of rage in the hotel room, the first time meeting Lily.

"Recreo memoriola et mens…" 

She saw the beautifully evil eyes of Tom Riddle and how they seduced her in to the darkness, she remember the training, the influence he had over her, the long nights of the two of them alone, master and apprentice.

"Restauro la memoria y la mente…"

She saw her family, her fate, her destiny in the small mark on her forehead which told a story of the great Diana of Italy, Moon goddess, Queen of magic, Mother of all. 

_"Recreo memoriola et mens!"_

She saw her friends turn their backs to her, she saw herself enveloped in darkness, in a never-ending shadow that seemed to engulf her, mind, body and soul.

_"Restauro la memoria y la mente!"___

She saw her self for who she was, she saw the stoic Heiress of Diana, future assassin for the ministry of magic, she saw the emotionless mask of herself that she wore in times of pain, she saw the anger... the hate.

_"Recreo memoriola et mens!"___

She saw the blood that flowed freely from her body as Voldemort and his death eaters abused her, she saw the molten silver that was poured on to her flesh, but she saw no tears. 

_"Restauro la memoria y la mente!"___

She saw her faithful meeting of the Lady of the Lake and King of the Wood, creating their divine trinity on the shores of Lake Nemi.

**_"Recreo memoriola et mens!"_****__**

She saw her tests of assassin ability. Strength, wit and will. The Killing curse, mind control and absolute torture, the three things she has suffered and over come. The three things she has inflicted on others with no remorse.

**_"Restauro la memoria y la mente!"_****__**

She saw her graduation, her desensitizing, and the very last thing that she witnessed as Gemini Cielo.

**_"RECREO MEMORIOLA ET MENS!"_****__**

The cold, black, beady and victorious eyes of Cornelius Fudge.

**_"RESTAURO LA MEMORIA Y LA MENTE!"_****__**

Her eyes shot open, the wind that was created by the sheer, raw magic that passed between the two died down as she jolted up to a sitting position, a hand cover her heart, the other stretch out in front of her, her breath coming in huge gasps of air.

Sirius was up in a heart beat, rushing to her side with a frantic look on his face.

"God Gemini are you ok!" Sirius said frantically, unsure of what to do.

The assassin looked wildly around the room, her eyes landing on Sirius as she cried out, "Sirius? Dove è il Fudge lo ucciderò! Bisogno di _LUCIFER!"_

Sirius and Dumbledore watched in shock as a few seconds passed and a man appeared, looking around the room with the same wild eyes as the assassin.

"Gemini?!"

"LUCIFER!" She cried as she launched herself from the bed, wrapping her arms around the mans neck.

Sirius slumped down on the cot in disbelief, his mouth hanging open, a blank stare on his face as he watched the girl he loves embrace another man so easily.

"She doesn't remember," Dumbledore muttered in realization.

"What?" Sirius asked dumbfounded, not removing his eyes from Gemini.

"I knew she was bound to forget something, but not as drastic as this."

"What are you talking about Dumbledore?" Sirius sighed in exasperation, running his hands through his jet black hair.

"She has apparently forgotten the English Language."

Sirius stood from where he sat, an anger in his eyes as he yelled, "Who the hell are you!"

Gemini was still muttering in Italian as the man kissed her softly on the top of her head before looking up at Sirius with startling familiar eyes, "I am Lucifer, Gemini's brother and Soul mate."

"Like hell you are," Sirius growled as he launched himself at the embracing couple, ready to fight for the one he loved.

__________

        "What in the name of all things in the underworld does that mortal think he is doing?" Diana hollered, suddenly standing and reaching for her arrows, "He is trying to break apart our heirs! I swear I'll-"

        "Mother," Aradia said calmly, grabbing the quiver before her mother could kill him, "What have I told you about incest? Hm? Now sit down before you do something you are going to regret."

        Diana looked at her daughter in disbelief, "Aradia? Who have you been floating around with?"

        "Mother," Aradia said sternly, her dark violet eyes staring in to her mothers, "What have I told you? My heir will be born from a mortal parentage. I can feel it in my soul, just like you felt it when Pollux and Gemini where separated."

        Diana sighed, sitting back down next to her brother, resting her head on his shoulder, "She better be right," she mumbled before kissing him lightly on the neck, "Other wise I'll be in a horrible mood tonight."

        Lucifer paled as he looked down at his sister and said slowly, "meaning I better be good today or I'll be an exiled-couch-god then right?"

        Diana only nodded, keeping her eyes on the three way brawl as she smirked to herself when Gemini rediscovered that, when properly provoked, she would make things blow up.

**Chelsea: [GRIN] So, how many people have I pissed off with this chapter hm?**

**Chibi Chel: [cough]CLICHÉ[cough]**

**Chelsea: Bite me. I know the whole 'lost twin' thing has been done before, but I have a believable plot line so he didn't just disappear. Yes I KNOW Gemini had a sister, but you don't understand the mind of a deranged 16 year old freak ^_^**

**Neko****Sea: In other words you are all going to get slapped in the face with some mucho plot twists.**

**Chelsea: Shut up**


	6. Chapter Five

**In loving memory of Richard Harris.**** You were a great actor Mr. Harris and you will be truly missed by fans and family alike. Remember, '_Death is but the next great adventure…'_**

**Italian that is understood by the person it is being spoken to******

_Extra emphasis or Lucifer's telepathy_

You'll get the hang of it…

And now here's something I haven't done in a while…

_Reviewer Corner: My Two Review Angels ^_^_

**Ruby::**

Why? Because Sirius isn't Italian that's why ^_^ Do you honestly think I would just leave you guys with a plot twist like that? Don't answer that…

________

**Hermione 2::**

No, the disease is no fun at all… You may like Sirius better… but Lucifer is a pretty damn cool guy, but just you wait and read this chapter… THEN you can tell me what you think will happen.

________

Let it be known that Togechukku… or Darkness Song is my God: go worship him… NOW!

**_Love is a Battlefield_**

[Chapter Five]

_  
I'm coming in the graveyard  
with my little tune__,__  
it's June  
I said she's gone but I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm coming in the graveyard   
to sing you to sleep now_

_"Graveyard" – Tori Amos_

__________

        "Aradia! Stop him!" Diana shouted angrily, pointing down in to the mirror where Sirius was currently beating Lucifer senseless.

        Aradia rolled her violet eyes before standing up and looking down on her mother and father, "Behave you two, I don't want to come back and find that I have a new brother or sister to share a legacy with. You know the fates wont like it, they'll have to change most everything about our heirs, including sexual preferences to compensate you're libido _Father."_

        "Quiet you," Lucifer said quickly, "You know you're mother doesn't like sex," he turned to Diana with a large grin on his face, "Isn't that right sister dearest?"

        Diana only narrowed her eyes and looked back in to the mirror, smirking evilly as Sk- _Gemini, tackled the stupid mortal to the ground in defense for her brother._

        Demigods: 1 , Mortality: 0    

__________

        "_COME SFIDA VOI!" Gemini screamed as she pinned Sirius to the ground, a wild uncontrolled anger in her now familiar eyes, "__È il mio fratello e lo curerete con rispetto. Come potete dire lo amate!" she hissed, inches from his face, "__Quando neppure non conoscete chi sono!"_

        "Gemini," Lucifer said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders, prying the enraged assassin off of the terrified mortal, "He doesn't understand. You have to calm down and rest."

        "No Lucifer," Gemini moaned, powerlessly trying to pull herself from her brothers strong grip, "No… no… no… oh mia Dea."

        And they were gone, leaving Dumbledore shocked, confused, but accepting of what just happened.

        He had just gone stark raving bonkers.

        Perhaps Madame Pompfrey had a potion for this sort of thing.

__________

        Sirius blinked.

        And then he blinked again.

        And just to be sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing, he blinked a third time.

        After the third blink he came to the conclusion that he must either be dead, dying or he fell asleep watching muggle porn again.

        He had no idea where he was, but all he knew was that Gemini was straddling his hips, the same light in her eyes she held back in school when ever she was playing Quidditch or after she had an argument with him. Her long hair hung over her shoulders, spilling on to the ground around them as she panted for air, her lips full and pouty and Sirius had the sudden urge to grab her behind the head and smash his lips on to her, invade her mouth and…

        That was when she punched him.

        '_tsk__ tsk tsk' an amused voice inside his mind taunted, '__must never get her mad, or have those nasty thoughts about her. Especially when her brother is a telepath who can project your thought patterns in to her pretty little antisocial mind.'_

        Sirius's eyes widened as he looked over towards Lucifer, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest in a very smug matter that could have challenged his own if he weren't pinned down by a sadistic psychopath who had her mind set on turning him in to a fine puree of blood and tissue sprinkled with grounded bone for flavor.

        '_Gemini was never a good cook, she would more beat you and leave you for dead.'_

        "Gemini stop," a clam voice said form behind Lucifer, whose smile only grew to a broad grin as he stepped to the side, leaving Sirius in awe.

        And having his pants feel noticeably tighter than they should have been at the moment.

        Aradia stood clad in what the gods found appropriate, a sheer black robe with silver embroidery around the edges made of the element she was attributed for, in her case, magic and the moon. The robe wore like a toga, falling over her feet and hanging in large, loose folds under her arms and around her torso, her chest considerably visible.

        '_pervert__'_

        Sirius glared once again at the man before turning his eyes toward the subdued killer on top of him as she rose skillfully to her feet, her eyes in wide in awe.

        "**Aradia?****" Gemini asked softly, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at the goddess before her, "****help me,****," she murmured, dropping to her knees in front of the goddess, not in a sign of worship, but of exhaustion, "****Allow me to seek my vengeance.****"**

        Aradia only smiled as she knelt down in front of Gemini, putting one glimmering hand on her shoulder, the other on her sweating cheek, "You are truly my mother's child. I will allow you to do anything in your power to seek your revenge."

        "Wait," Sirius choked out, three set of immortal eyes lying upon him, "Gemini always told me about the rule of three. Won't it come back to her?"

        "**… three times your act returns to thee****," Gemini began slowly as the memory flooded back, "****this lesson well you must learn-****"**

        "For the only gets what thee dost earn," Aradia finished, a smug smile on her face, "How many times my mother has heard those words I cannot count. You see mortal, with Gemini and Pollux there is a lot of red tape. We don't follow the rules we enforce upon the moral realm. Seeing on how they are demigods, they are the exception rather than the rule."

        "Pollux?" Lucifer scoffed, a smirk on his tanned features, "No one has called me Pollux in I don't remember how many years. Why bring it up?"

        Aradia nodded her head slightly and said with a smile, "Do you know how hard it is to call you Lucifer? I get you and my father confused all the time and with that fallen angel and his bitch Satan in hell from the Christian plane screwing everything up," she sighed putting her head in one of her glowing hands, "I call you Pollux, regardless of your many aliases."

        "I like Lucifer better," Lucifer pouted, his eyes gleaming.

        Sirius could find no humor at all in this situation and he was vaguely aware that he was bleeding from the mouth and he would be sporting a very lovely black and blue in a few hours.

        "Excuse me," he said loudly, drawing their attention back to him, "Where do I come in to play with this. I remember back when Gemini gave me this whole long thing about her shagging her brother and having his kid who would be the messiah of the old religion and everything, and-"

        "Ah yes," Aradia laughed, her golden voice echoing off of the paper thin walls, "The glass shattering incident, quite nasty. You should have believed her Sirius. It would have made things so much easier on her part. It gave the fates a head ache after you declined, they had to give her this," she spread her arms out in front of her, "new path for things to work out."

        "**What****!" Gemini screamed, "****I became an assassin because he didn't believe me****!" her head whipped towards the frightened mortal who was quivering in the presence of the Gods, "****You owe me****."**

        "What are we going to do now Aradia," Lucifer asked softly, ignoring the hungry look in his sister's eyes as she stared at him, "We can't just let her kill him."

        "**Yes we can****," Gemini said flatly, tearing his eyes from Sirius.**

        "I suppose your right," Aradia sighed, slumping down on the red, moth eaten couch, "I have let too many people be killed, my family is number one on the fates 'to beat senseless if we could' list," She pursed her glistening lips in thought. She looked up, a small smile on her face, "What do you say mother? Shall I let her play?" she rolled her eyes, "Their fighting _again. MOTHER," the goddess yelled, impatiently, "Don't make me come up there! Now should I let her kill the bastard or not?" a pause, "Why in the name of Cel not!" the goddess sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yes father."_

        "What did they say," Lucifer asked softly.

        "My mother said that she can't kill Fudge, not at this time anyway. It's not his time," She rolled her violet eyes, "And Father told me to call you Lucifer. He said it's a cooler name than Pollux.

        Lucifer just grinned and said lightly, "Told you."

        "**So what are we going to do now?****" Gemini asked, slumping down on the ground, suffering from a slightly shock.**

        "I tell you what we're going to do," Lucifer said slyly as he knelled down in front of his estranged sister, '_we are going to fuck with his mind. Let's go.'_

        "Not your not," Aradia warned, standing up, "I told you, you can't kill him."

        "Yes," Lucifer said silkily, waving a slender hand in the air as his sister leaned on him for support, "But you know us, we Cielo's have a way of slipping through the system. And I do believe Fudge is on call for a little mental mind fuck."

        "If you send him away to a mental ward I swear Lucifer-"

        "Not to worry Aradia," Lucifer reassured the worried goddess, bowing his head, "His life, as well as his sanity rest in my hands."

        "That's what I'm worried about."

        "You," Lucifer said, jerking his head towards a badly beaten Sirius, "Mortal, get cleaned up. You need to help us."

        "With what?" Sirius snapped, his silver eyes narrowed.

        "She cant speak English, she can only understand it, you're her partner and we need you to help us get to this Fudge character before darling Gemini over here spontaneously combusts from the sheer energy that seems to be radiating off of her psychopathic body right now so if you'll pardon my rashness I am not in the mood to be telekinetically combusted thank you so if you'll please move that cute little ass of yours in to the bath room and get cleaned up we can leave faster and the faster we can leave the less of a chance we die, Alright?" Lucifer said quickly, not stopping for a breath as he shot Sirius a lusty grin.

        Sirius dragged himself to his feet, grumbling all the while as he stumbled in to the bathroom, flicking on the dim light that blinked faintly, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow.

        He turned the faucet on, waiting ceremoniously for the water to turn clear when what Lucifer had just told him sunk in faster than poor Peter Pettigrew trying to swim.

        Cute little ass?

        _'What? You want more description. That can be arranged you know' Lucifer taunted, his mental chuckle filling Sirius's mind, __'Now hurry up before I give you a spanking.'_

        Sirius paled considerably.__

__________

        Lana Tully smiled peacefully as she happily sauntered down the dark halls of the Ministry Building, sublevel two to be exact. Her amber hair was held perfectly in a twisted bun, bright jade eyes sparkling behind black rimmed glasses. Her pale lavender work robes fitted to her body perfectly, accenting her long, lean figure and jutting hips. 

        Perfectly manicured fingers lightly grasped a manila folder with the words **Classified printed boldly in dark red letters on the front. It was for her colleague, Cornelius Fudge, the Junior Minister who was also in charge of the Magical Catastrophes, a department of the Ministry of Magic that Lana also worked in.**

        Lana was the Ministries 'Peace Ambassador', having successfully kept peace between the neighboring Ministries and being able to smooth over any bumps in the road that Fudge may have created.

        Lana was good at her job and Fudge knew it.

        There was only one person who got under her skin though. One person that made her life as a peaceful woman horrendously difficult. One person that seemed to dedicated her entire life to doing everything against she stood for.

        The one person who was stalking towards her this very moment, flanked by two rather attractive men, one she secretly lusted over and one who she would place.

        Wonderful.

        "Where is Fudge," Sirius asked, her voice dark and dripping with urgency, "Sky needs to speak to him."

        Lana stopped walking, a smile on her face as she forcefully said, "I'm on my way to see him right now. What seems to be the problem?"

        "Sky needs to speak to him," Sirius repeated, his silver eyes boring in to her jade orbs.

        Lana simply smiled as she turned to look at Gemini, "What's wrong Sky, unable to speak yourself? You seem awfully quiet today."

        "Sky has lost her ability to speak during her last mission," Lucifer said skillfully, stepping in for his enraged, yet silent sister, he held out a hand and cranked his charm to full notch as he introduced himself, "Xavier Crawford," he lied, though his façade never proving it, "I am one of Agent Sky's informants, she came to me earlier today and presented her problem to me. I took it upon myself to escort her and her partner, Sirius Black, to the Jr. Minister."

        Lana looked skeptically at the cocky man as she turned a cheerful, yet lustful smile towards Sirius, "Is this true Sirius?"

        Sirius smiled a grin that over powered Lucifer's and replied, "It appears so Lana, so if you could escort us to Fudge," he asked softly, "I would be in your debt."

        Lana's cheeks flushed as he nodded, "Anything for you Sirius," she looked over towards Gemini and 'Xavier' and added in coldly, "Come along."

        As the three followed the prim and propped peace professor, Sirius inwardly groaned as he noticed Lana taking in every detail of him hungrily through her deep green eyes.

        _'What the hell in her problem?' Lucifer asked Gemini as the followed behind Sirius and a Lovesick Lana._

        '_Lana and half of the other population here have a crush on Sirius, anything he asks for, if he does it right, is handed to him on a silver platter.'_

        _'I can see why,' Lucifer commented as her dark eyes focused of Sirius's aforementioned 'cute little ass'._

        Gemini inwardly groaned, '_Oh not you to,'_

_        'Hey what can I say? When you have the looks of a god you have to look for the cream of the crop.'_

        "Hello Jr. Minister," Lana said cheerfully as they reached the missions room, breaking the twins silent conversation. "Here is the folder you have requested, and I have someone who wishes to speak to you."

        Gemini's face broke out in to a wide, sadistic grin as she pushed past Lana and Sirius and stalked towards Fudge, watching with glee as he backed in to the room, a look or fear lingering in his beady eyes.

        "Assistere, buon pomeriggio," Gemini said with a light tone, knowing her native voice would not registered in Fudge's narrow mind, "Sarà vostro dura,"

        "W-what?!" Fudge stammered as he backed up in to the missions table, his eyes wide in fear, "SKY! What is the meaning of this!"

        Lana looked on in fear as Lucifer and Sirius stood with identical looks of understanding and sadism.

        Gemini reached behind her, grabbing her field knife with calloused fingers as she said, "Il mio nome è Gemini," she growled, grabbing the frightened mans shoulder, whipping him around and pressed the field knife up to his neck, "Li Odio,"

        Fudge cried out in horror as a small voice echoed in his head in the form of a young man, _'My name is Gemini. I will kill you.'_

_        Fudge could vaguely hear Lana's scream of terror as ministry officials filled the room, shouts and screams only seeming like echoes of a long forgotten dream as he slipped in to darkness.___

_        Li Odio._

_        I will kill you._

        **Chelsea: Bah**

        **Lucifer: What's wrong Chelzerelli?**

        **Chelsea: [sniff] Gemini's mad at me.**

        **Gemini: [glares]**

        **Lucifer: That's 'I hate you' in Geminese by the way.**

        **Chelsea: [rolls eyes] thank you for that wonderful observation captain obvious.**

        **Gemini: [****glares]**

        **Chelsea: Don't look at me in that tone of voice young lady!      **

        **Lucifer: Erm, Zerelli… she's older than you…**

        **Chelsea: [grumble] shut up.**


	7. Chapter Six

        **Chelsea: She has a girlfriend now**

        **Lucifer: She has a girl friend now!**

        **Chelsea: Guys just do no more for me!**

        **Chelsea & Lucifer: [dance]**

        **Gemini: You all need serious psychological help…**

        **Lucifer: I never thought it would end like this, just because I got no tits, I'll shave my legs I'll wear a bra, I'll even cut my penis off for you!**

        **Chelsea: Oh that's so sweet!**

        **Chelsea & Lucifer: [grins]**

        **Sirius: … you two aren't…**

        **Chelsea: Us? Oh God no…**

        **Lucifer: For starters I'm gay…**

        **Chelsea: And I'm asexual…**

        **Lucifer: So naturally it wouldn't work.**

        **Chelsea: So blah! [continues to dance and sing with Lucifer and Reel Big Fish's 'she has a girl friend now']**

Love Is A Battlefield

[Chapter Six]

_'__You gave him your blood   
and your warm little diamond.  
He likes killing you after you're dead.__'_

'Blood Roses': Tori Amos.

"Well, hello Miss Gemini, we meet again I see," A voice said from the door as Gemini snapped her head up, her black eyes narrowed in hate as she savagely pushed an inept Fudge to the ground.

        A girl, about the age of seventeen, leaned against the door frame, a wild, wide grin on her relatively pale, freckled face. Her medium length chestnut hair was swept up messily in a lazy bun that was slowly deteriorating before her eyes, locks of amber sweeping in front of abnormal tiger eyes, light and dark browns swirling together in a vortex, surrounding the pupil which stood out like a void in space. 

Through out her hair were streaks of a brilliant violet, running sporadically through her hair, thickest in the shorter locks that surrounded her heart shaped face.

        She was clad in an equally violet work robe, the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, exposing long, black sleeveless gloves, a ring occupying each finger. The robe fell around her feet, shiny black boots peeking out from under the purple robes.

        "L-Leigh?" Gemini stammered uncharacteristically, her mouth gaping open as ungodly as possible.

        "Nice to see you again Miss Gemini, I dare say you have had some," her grin grew, "Enlightening experiences?"

        "Leigh, se siete qui che dove è..." Gemini trailed off, her eyes narrowing as she was the figure who now stood behind Leigh, "Miles."

        "G'day Sky," A man about the age of twenty four said, a wide grin on his face, "My sister here has mistaken you for someone else I believe, a girl who use to go to school with her, terribly sorry."

        Gemini recognized the man as Miles DiAngelo, muggle weapons expert and defense spell crafter, he was a cross researcher for the Muggle Protection Department and the Magical Catastrophes Department, running back and forth between the two. He was tall with broad shoulders, his long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, blue streaks racing through the light tresses. He was dressed like the sorter girl in front of him, his robes a dark blue to match his hair.

        "SKY!" An older man shouted as he led a group of Aurors in to the Missions Room, each with their wands drawn and ready, "What is the meaning of this! Have you gone completely out of your mind?"

        "Actually," Sirius said, his voice a low growl, "One could say that she found it after being lost all these year, isn't that right _Moody?"_

        The air caught in the Sr. Aurors throat as he looked intently at the woman who stared at him with the look of pure and unadulterated hate burning behind her dark eyes.

        "C-Cielo?"

        "Si, Moody," Gemini replied darkly, her breathing growing heavy as her eyes narrowed in to two thin slits on her angular face.

        "In the Name of Merlin is going on in here!" Fudge bellowed from the ground as all eyes in the room darted to the once inept Jr. Minister.

        Apparently one of the Aurors has revived him and now he sat, red in the face, his beady eyes bent on burning a whole through Gemini's head with his non existent laser vision.

        "Can't you see?" Leigh asked, stepped forward, "It's Gemini Cielo, Sir."

        "Impossible!" Moody hollered, his eyes never meeting the enraged tone of his voice, "Gemini Cielo is _dead Miss DiAngelo and you know this! She disappeared after her graduation and was pronounced Missing in Action months later."_

        Leigh's eyes lit up as she threw one hand in the air, pointing it towards a steadily growing enraged Gemini, "It's plainly evident that-"

        "Hold your tongue Leigh!" Fudged bellowed, everyone in the room silencing as she rose to his feet, his shoulders shaking in an unexplainable fury. He held out one shaking finger, pointed towards Gemini and said oily, "Have this woman arrested for assaulting the junior minister."

        Gemini cried out in fury as she advanced towards Fudge, a mad gleam in her eyes but she was suddenly enveloped in silver cords stronger than she. She fell defeated to the ground; objects in the room shook violently as she viciously tried to release herself from the magical hold. Several Aurors immediately grabbed her, holding her up so she could walk on her own, but still be constrained and guided by the silver strands of imprisonment.

        She began to fight but calmed at the sound of a voice in her head.

        '_Calm down Gem Gem, we'll get you out of here, don't worry, what ever you do don't do anything that will get you sent to Azkaban.'_

_        Gemini nodded and immediately calmed down, allowing the Aurors to pull her from the room._

        Lucifer looked around the room to see Sirius fuming, Lana hysterical and Fudge positively furious.

        Lucifer smiled lightly, picking his chin up and he flounced towards Fudge, who eyed him wearily.

        "You should have let her kill you, you know," He commented lightly, as if he were having a conversation with an old friend, blowing his umber locks from his face and he smiled contently, "The Devil teaches us his tricks, but not how to hide them."

        "Is that a threat?" Fudge bellowed his nostrils flaring, "Who do you think you are?"

        Lucifer ignored his demand and replied, "You see, you learned everything you know from the devil of your world, a beneficial trick that was extremely hard to hide, especially if hidden within a psychopath. Yet, the woman you just had sent away," He laughed, "Learned her tricks from a Goddess. A very powerful, vengeful goddess who can make your life a living hell, so sleep with one eye open Fudge, because you're dreams are not safe."

        Lucifer smiled happily as he flicked the tip of the shocked Jr. Ministers nose.

        "Come on sweetheart!" Lucifer quipped, slinging an arm over Sirius's stuff shoulders; "Time to save sister dearest," Lucifer planted a kiss on his cheek before Sirius bolted from the room, a flush creeping up his cheeks. Lucifer grinned and shouted, "You tease you!" he grinned as he looked at the stupefied minister and shrugged, "He doesn't like public signs of affection."

        Fudge paled.

**__________**

        "Way to go!" Lucifer laughed, high five-ing his celestial daughter who floated about his head, "That my boy!"

        "He's cute," Aradia sighed, "Cute and flustered."

Diana rolled her eyes, and then spat at her daughter, "Don't encourage him."

        "Oh, I'm sorry Mama," Aradia said softly, floating to her mother's side, "I know it hurts to see your heiress contained, but just imagine it! When he dies Satan will have so much fun with him."

        Diana grinned, "I hope Fudge is a masochistic little piece of shit, because Satan is one sadistic bitch." Her grin grew, "She likes her play things with submissive souls."

        "Is there anything we can do in the meantime?"

        Diana grinned royally as she arose from her spot, "Aradia, fetch Hypno for me; tell his mother that I need him to mess with a mortal who muddled with our affairs."

        "Nox'll let him go, you know that," Aradia laughed as her feet touched down on the floor, "Father, if anything interesting happens between those two, I want all the details."

        Lucifer beamed, "That's my girl!"

**__________**

        Gemini was not happy.

        Not happy at all.

        Maybe she would be happy, but happiness is the last thing on her mind.

        If she could move she would at least be comfortable and comfort sometimes equaled happiness, but she let her anger control her, _again, and now she was straight jacketed, gagged and hanging from the ceiling in a padded room in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

        Gemini was now considered a Magical Malady.

        Perfect.

        No, Gemini was not happy demigoddess.

        Her telekinetic energy rocked her back and forth from the ceiling, which was about 3 feet away from her head, her toes dangling dangerously close to the floor. She wouldn't escape so her telekinesis was useless. She _could if she wanted to, but he brother told her not to get sent to Azkaban._

        She sighed as she spun slowly in her suspended spot, wishing that she could just explode, and bring the whole damn institution down with her, but her brother would be most upset with her.

        She had to remain Diana Sky. Gemini Cielo was _dead. Even Moody, a man she though she trusted, had said it, in front of her, as if she wasn't there. Did anyone in that room besides Sirius and Lucifer realize that she could not speak a word of English?_

        Stupid mortal wizards who have their wands shoved to far up their asses.

        Lana would definitely testify against her, the little twit would do anything to save her precious little Fudge and destroy the antisocial assassin. Little Miss Peace, what a hypocrite.

        And it didn't help that she was already diagnosed with a personality disorder.

        Correction. Gemini Cielo was a psychopath. Not Diana Sky. Diana Sky was perfect. The perfect weapon.

        Gemini winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her temples.

        Great, now she had a head ache.

        Now she was really pissed.

**__________**

        "What do you think is going to happen to her?" Sirius asked wearily, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he brought a beer to his lips with the other, "You don't think that they're going to keep her there, do you?"

        Lucifer, who sat across the card table in Sirius's shabby kitchen, replied, "I don't know, but as soon as the Minister finds out that she is a. an assassin and b. antisocial they'll lock her up forever."

        "This sucks,"

        Lucifer nodded, bringing his mug of terribly weak coffee to his full lips, "After all these damn years I finally get her back and what happens? Her personality manifests at the wrong damn time."

        Sirius put his beer down at looked over at the table at the man who looked like the woman he loved, "You never told me what happened between you and Gemini."

        Lucifer laughed softly, putting his coffee down on the table, leaning back in her chair, "It's a bit of a long story, but to put it in short the parents she knew where not her real parents."

        "Are you serious?"

        Lucifer nodded, "They raised her yes, and me to a certain degree, but, well, it was sort of a 'virgin Mary' rip off. Except our mother was far from a virgin, she already had another child, Pisces, and yes, they did conceive, but that child was supposed to be a miscarriage."

        "How do you know all of this?" 

        Lucifer shrugged, "Dreams, visions, genealogy, genetic makeup's that don't match and really good sources."

        "And you believe it all?"

        "With my heart and soul.," Lucifer replied earnestly, "Anyways what happened was that our souls possessed the dead twins and then we were born and raised."

        "But why has she never spoken about you in school? She spoke of her hatred towards her sister, but she never said anything about a brother."

        Lucifer smiled and replied, "That was because she was the lucky one in the family, her psychic abilities didn't show up until she was older."

        "What?"

        '_I'm a telepath,' Lucifer projected wryly, a smirk on his lips, "and when I was a baby, my mother could hear me crying in her head before I would psychically start to cry, so she freaked out and sent me to Delos Academy for Psychically Gifted children when I was five."_

        "Five years old," Sirius murmured in surprised, "Damn, but wouldn't she remember you?"

        At this Lucifer shook his head and replied, "There is something you have to know about Gemini, she doesn't accept change very well."

        "What are you talking about?"

        Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to the mortal across from him, "You have to understand something about her life. There are reasons why she doesn't remember much from her childhood. She lives in a world of black and white," he paused when he saw the dumbfounded look on Sirius's face, "Are you getting all of this?"

"Not at all," Sirius said flatly, "She believes that she is the heiress of a goddess, but then you are telling me that she wont accept things?"

Lucifer rolled her eyes, "I'll put this nice and simple for you ok? Gemini… her mind and personality are like… a human body. If you, say, get a cold, your body will fight against the invading illness, causing you to get sick. If a new idea is presented to her that she does no agree with, she will do everything in her power to reject it. That's why she's a damn good boxer, because in a boxing ring you are trained for one thing, on vision, one goal and that one goal is to win. If you get in her way, she will do everything she is capable of to take your from the equation. She will do most anything to get what she wants, and she is ready to lie, cheat and steal to get it with out her willing knowing she is, and with out feeling remorse for her wrong deeds."

        Sirius scoffed her shouted, "How do you know all of this, you don't even know her."

        "An Antisocial mind is a very beautiful, yet disturbing thing Sirius," Lucifer said seriously, looking up at him through umber tresses, "Her thought patterns aren't very elaborate, I'm not saying she is stupid, I'm saying she is straight forward and does not like to look in to things."

        "Why'd this have to happen now," Sirius moaned, running his hands through his hair, throwing his head back in frustration.

        "You love her don't you?"

        Sirius laughed mournfully, "It doesn't matter does it? You're her soul mate. As soon as we get her back I'm going to leave and let you two do the things that soul mates do."

        "Sweetheart, I'm gay, and I wouldn't sleep with my sister, I just don't swing that way," Lucifer commented lightly, watching with amused eyes when Sirius looked back in shock, "Yes, I am really gay. It wasn't all an act either because damn," he looked at Sirius appreciatively, "if you weren't so important to my sister than I would be all over you already."

        "What are you talking about? She hates me."

        At this Lucifer laughed, "Did I ever tell you that Gemini doesn't like to portray her emotions? She doesn't know how. She doesn't understand them. That's why she gets mad a lot. That is the only way she ever knew how,"

        "What do you mean?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

        Lucifer sighed, "Gemini started boxing when I was shipped away, so I guess she became really good and everything," he shrugged, "what you have to realize it that to my father, boxing was key. I'm guessing by the condition Gemini is now, she was at a boxing ring everyday. That can do a lot to a child who is still emotionally growing. Anger keeps you going. Anger is what keeps _her going."_

        Sirius sighed, putting his head in his hands as he said wearily, "Let's just hope she can keep that damn anger in check long enough for us to get her out of there."

        "Sirius, listen to me," Lucifer said seriously, "If you really love my sister, then I will do anything in my power to make you two happy. The one tip of advice I can give you is this. If you gain her trust than you can rule her world, but until then, she will destroy you."

**__________**

        "Hello there Ms. Sky," A jovial voice said from below.

        Gemini opened her eyes and looked down at the plump nurse beneath her, smiling so brightly that Gemini wished to kick her pearly teeth out.

        "Ready to come down?"

        Gemini merely narrowed her eyes, making it plainly evident that she couldn't speak with the leather strap around her mouth but the woman only smiled brighter.

        "I'll take that as a yes then," She laughed, taking out her wand and performing an incantation that never reached Gemini's ears.

        She was floated to the ground, where the woman began to take of the straight jacket, trying to keep a conversation.

        "You will only be stay here for a short time Ms. Sky. I believe you are to be seen in front of the Minister and the Jr. Minister tomorrow morning. I am going to bring you to a nice room that you are going to share with a nice person who you might find a bit scary, but it think you can handle it," She smiled cheerfully, taking Gemini's elbow and leading her out of the small padded room, "Is that ok with you?"

        Gemini ripped her arm from the woman's grip and nodded, narrowing her eyes.

        "Good, because it's not like you have much of a choice here."

________

        The door slammed behind her, a scowl on her chapped lips as she threw her new schedule she received to the ground, her dark eyes taking in her new surroundings.

        There was a large; magically enforced Plexiglas pane running across the middle of the room, and on either side it was like as if it was a mirror. Two beds sat against the far wall, a small window situated high above it, large, black bars keeping them captive. On either side was a separated door leading in to their own separate bath rooms. On either sides of the bed where two dressers, the bible situated on one of them.

        "Ciò succhia [1]" Gemini spat at the offending room as it mocked her with its presence.

        As Gemini's eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw a man sitting on the bed on the other side of the Plexiglas barrier, his face hidden in shadow.

        Gemini was not in the mood to be courtly so she merely nodded and stalked over to the bed, sitting down and pulling the covers over her head, ignoring the set of dusty blue eyes that lingered on her body.

        "I guess you're new then huh?" The man asked, his voice gruff as if he just woke from slumber.

        "Mortale Calmo [2]," Gemini snapped bitterly, not taking her head from the covers.

        "Excuse me?" The man asked, now standing as he walked slowly to the glass barrier, "I didn't catch that."

        Gemini sat up, glaring at the man as she said slowly, "I speak no English."

        "Oh," The man said, stepping even closer, "That was Italian wasn't it? Mortale Calmo?" he pressed on, "I knew someone who spoke Italian once."

        "I speak no English," Gemini repeated, her eyes narrowed.

        The man stepped in to the moon light, "She died. Her name was Gemini," he said mournfully, laughing softly, "Sorry, I'll leave you alone now."

        The air caught in Gemini's chest, her eyes wide as she sprung off the bed, standing rigid in the lone room, her umber eyes staring at the man basked in moonlight.

        She just realized that she was still hidden in shadow as she bolted to the barricade, pressing her hands up to the clear material.

        "Remus?"

        His eyes widened as he too rushed to the clear wall, pressing his palms up against hers.

        "Gemini! Oh, oh Gods, Gem…" he stammered an ecstatic look on his face, "Gods, we thought you were dead I-"

        Gemini rose a finger and pressed it to her lips, silencing the hysterical man, "Why you…" Gemini said slowly, trying to remember how to speak her second language, motioning her arms around the room to give him hints on what she was trying to say, "I hear English. I no speak English."

        Remus blushed, nodded then said very softly, "My last employer found out that I was a werewolf, so he had the ministry come and get me and lock me up in here, thinking that doing this would automatically make me human again. Why are you here?"

        Gemini grinned sadistically as she dragged a calloused finger across her throat before hissing, "Fudge."       

        "You tried to kill Fudge?"

        Gemini nodded, the grin still lingering on her lips.

        "Why would you do that? Where have you been Gem?"

        Gemini took a step back and pointed to his temple, swirling her finger around as the international sign of insanity.

        "You're insane?"

        Gemini cocked her head to the side and gave a so-so sign before pointing a finger to her head in the form of a gun.

        "You killed yourself. You killed him. I don't know Gem… He killed you?"

        Grinning, she gave him thumbs up.

        "He killed you, how did he do that? I don't understand Gemini, if your dead, how can you be here?"

        Gemini pointed to herself.

        "You?"

        She shook her head.

        "Are not…"

        She pointed to herself one more time.

        "You… yourself?"

        Thumbs up.

        "You're not yourself?"

        Nod.

        "You're scaring me. Who are you..." Remus said uncertainly, taking a step back, his eyes wide.

        Gemini rolled her eyes, pointing to her forehead, where her mark glowed slightly in the darkness.

        "Diana?"

        Nod. 

        "Oh my god…" Remus said, rushing forward, "You're… you're HER!?"

        It was Gemini's turn to be surprised. 

        "Holy shit, you're Diana Sky…" Remus stumbled backwards, a hand covering his gaping mouth as he fell back on his bad, "No… there is no way that you could be her…"

        Gemini took a step back, her eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked at the hyperventilating man who looked encased in fear.

        "You… you cant be her…" Remus muttered hoarsely, one hand running through his below ear length dusty brown hair, "there are warrants for you death littered through out the ministry. There are people looking to kill you!"

        Gemini stumbled backwards, the moonlight from her high window basking her in it's celestial glow, a shocked expression on her face.

        _She was the hunter. _

Now _she was being hunted. By the same people who told her to kill._

        '_Gem Gem? How you hanging in there,'_

_        'Ciò succhia' Gemini spat in her mind as she fell numbly back on the bed, the moonlight still burning bright._

        Now she really wished how to speak English so she could tell Remus exactly how she was going to kill Fudge.

**__________**

        "Aradia?"

        "Yes Mother?"

        "Give my child the gift of tongues."

        "You know when I perform the Gift of Language Rite it only lasts about 72 mortal hours. What will happen after the time is up and she realizes she can't speak English any more, she will most certainly kill someone, and the other Realms are complaining."

        "Teach her or your grounded."

        "You cant do that to me!"

        "I am afraid she can darling."

        "Shut up Father."

**__________**

        Fudge was definitely going to die.

        Gemini was angry, tired and had a pounding headache.

        And she was floating three feet off of her bed, slowly ripping pieces of the bible out and allowing them to float to the ground like the large, magical snow flakes of the Antarctic Wizards.

        If they thought she was a satanic psychopath she might as well make it a good show then, right?

        "Tsk Tsk Tsk," Aradia said mockingly, hands on her hips as she looked up at the levitating girl, "The Christian God will not be pleased with you."

        "Buono."

        "You know, that just cost you an eternity in hell if you were Christian right?"

        Gemini merely shrugged, ripping the next page out slowly, amplifying the sound and her careless attitude.

        "Jesus is crying."

        "Buono."

        Aradia sighed, floating up to her side, gently taking the bible from her hands and dropping it on to the bed.

        "Mind telling me what's wrong?"

        Gemini flipped over in the air, her stomach facing the floor now, ignoring the goddess next to her.

        "You want to get out of here, don't you?" The goddess said coyly, playing with the silent woman's hair, "I can tell you know, and I can get you out of here, if you want."

        Gemini immediately perked up.

        "I knew you'd like it, now come down from here and I'll show you how."

        Gemini landed with a soft thud on the cot, her dark eyes alright, but still on the werewolf in the other bed, looking at her in fear.

        "He can't see or hear me," Aradia said softly, stepping behind the woman, putting her arms over hers, she held he lips near her ear and whispered, "I need you to clear your mind. I need you to think of nothing, I need you to open your soul and feel your powers. Once you have done this, and you're mind is completely clear, open your minds eye."

        Gemini relaxed her body, the way she did when she was a child and just learning how to harness her powers. All thoughts rushed from her mind in a colorless, soundless vortex, the only thing in focus was a white sphere of light, her third eye, the birth place of the invisible psychic hands that granted her with telekinesis. 

        Suddenly, a woman's voice, beautiful and rich entered her mind. She was singing in a dialect unknown to her ears.

**[3]_'Diana! Diana! Diana!  
Queen of all enchantresses  
And of the dark night,  
And of all nature,  
Of the stars and of the moon,  
And of all fate or fortune!  
Thou who rulest the tide,  
Who shinest by night on the sea,  
Casting light upon the waters;  
Thou who art mistress of the ocean  
In thy boat made like a crescent,  
Crescent moon-bark brightly gleaming,  
Ever smiling high in heaven,  
Sailing too on earth, reflected  
In the ocean, on its water;  
We implore thee give this sleeper,  
Give unto this good Melambo  
The great gift of understanding  
What all creatures say while talking'___**

        Gemini inhaled, her eyes wide as she fell to the ground, the whispers still lingering in her mind.

        Remus was at the barricade in no time, kneeling down with a looked of confusion and fear, "Are- Are you alright Gem?"

        That pounding head ache she had was multiplied by four thousand as she sat up weakly and whisper, "I'm fine, go to bed,"

        Her voice had a very thick Italian accent, but it was still understandable. 

        She stood up with her panther like grace, turning on her heel and making her way towards her cot, a smirk on her lips and she uniformly fell on to the bed, lying neatly underneath the covers and closed her eyes to the world, well aware of the dusty blue eyes that remained transfixed to her still.

**__________**

        Gemini was pushed roughly in to an office in St. Mungos by a burly nurse who had told her that 'he had dealt with cases like hers'. She reminded herself and him that she could easily kill him within a matter of nanoseconds with no evidence that she did it other than her own confession. That only made him tighten his grip on her and now she was forming nice sized bruises on her arms.

        She looked up to find two sets of eyes staring at her, one pair she knew well and wished to gauge out with a blunt object, such as the handle of her field knife, the other set were a pair she had not come to know personally.

        The Minister of Magic, Minister Plunket, was a thin wiry man about the age of a Hundred a Twenty. Well past his dueling years, he has spent time trying to pacify Voldemort's wishes and demands, wanting to keep it well hidden from Muggle eyes. His dull green eyes did not sparkle with the mirth like Dumbledore's but held the emotional scars of a man who has seen more than he would have liked to over the years. His face was thin and bony, his eyes sagging with his old age.

        He did not look happy.

        "Hello Minister," Gemini said courtly as she paused in front of the desk the two where sitting behind, "Fudge." She spat, grinning at his grimace.

        "It's Junior Minister Fudge, Agent Cielo," Plunket reprimanded, "Have a seat please."

        Gemini nodded, as she sat down her left hand shot out, grabbing the letter opener and holding it safely in the palm of her hand as she settled in to place.

        Plunket cleared his throat and said, "Are you planning on putting down that letter opener Agent Sky?"

        "I'll think about it," was her flat reply.

        "It has come to my attention, Agent Sky, that you have been incarcerated for you have attacked Jr. Minister Fudge here. Seeing on how you are one of the most respected in your field, it came to a surprise to me, which is why we are meeting here like this instead of a court room. Mind telling me the _raison d'être behind your attack?"_

        Gemini bowed her head slightly before beginning, "Does the name Gemini Cielo trigger something in your memory sir?"

        "Gemini Cielo… She was the one who-"

        "-was trained under Sr. Auror Moody from the years '73 to '77. She mysteriously went missing days after she graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only to be declared Missing in Action months later."

        "What relevancy does this have to anything Agent Sky?" Plunket asked, his patience wavering.

        Gemini, ignoring his question, continued, "You see, I took great interest in the girl, considering on how she was being trained the same way I was in the same fields. She even had the same trainer as I did. Did you know that she was born the same year I was created? The same month even."

        "Get to the point Agent Cielo!"

        "Then it hit me. Why else would the Ministry be training someone exactly, if not better than I was created to be? I looked at all of the factors and came to the only conclusion that the reason Cielo was being trained better than I was," She stood up and slammed the letter cutter down on the mahogany desk, hoping it would dent or some other way ruin it, she stared Fudge in the eyes before hissing. "You were planning to use the poor girl to rid the original killer with the new and improved 'perfect weapon'."

        A ringing silence filled the room as Gemini sat back in her seat, a slight smirk on her face as she stared in to Fudges black eyes, leaving the letter cutter on the desk.

        The Minister looked appalled, as he looked back and forth between the assassin and the Jr. Minister.

        Gemini, never leaving her spot, used her psychic hands to get a sheet of parchment, inkwell and a quill and put it in front of the Ministry officials.

        Smiling a slightly deranged smile she put her psychic hands to work, spelling out on paper what she wanted Fudge to do. As the two man watched in amazement at the quill, which seemed to move on its own accord, Gemini spoke aloud.

        "Fudge; there is one thing I ask from you," Gemini said slowly and clearly, "You know those wanted posters with my picture on them? Change the name from 'Special Forces First Class Agent Diana Sky' to 'Civilian'." Gemini finished a slightly smirk on her face as the quill stopped racing across the paper, "Have a good day Minister, Fudge."

        Gemini turned on her heel, walking calmly out of the room, knowing that all charges against her would be dropped. If not Lucifer would manipulate their minds and _make them drop charges, but she was sure the lie Sirius had made up and Lucifer had projected to her would be sufficient._

        She closed the doors just in time to hear Fudge roar out in fury.

        "Mission Complete, I guess."

Smiling the first true smile in years, Gemini walked down the corridor, nodding to the rude nurse who had handled her before pushing him to the side, walking towards the exit and the past she was frightened to remember.

_'I retire; you have only yourself to thank Fudge._

_                -Diana Sky, former ministry assassin'_

**Chelsea: Who doesn't like me anymore! **

**Audience: [all raise hands]**

**Gemini: Who likes her in the first place!**

**Audience: [chirp chirp]**

**Gemini: That's what I thought.**

**Chelsea: So, is everyone clear on the Lucifer situation yet? If not I'm sure I can make up some nice, cutesy Sirius/Lucifer smut…**

**Sirius: Oh god no…**

**Lucifer: Chels Chels! I love you! [glomp]**

**Chelsea: Usually I don't like people touching me but what the hell! [glomp]**

**Sirius: oh shit…**

Chelsea's Foot note-a-rama! :

        **[1] This Sucks**

**          [2] Quiet Mortal**

        **[3] I decided to be nice and translate the whole thing so you would have to be like, what the fuck is she talking about.**

Oh, a the 'Gift of Languages Rite' : It was page from pages 127-128 of Aradia: Gospel of the witches, which is where I get most of the incantations and back grounds and the such. It is the source for Gemini's character, if it said that Diana could do the hustle, then Gemini could do the hustle too… anyways, the fictional rite I made up states pretty much that whom ever it is casted upon can speak any language… but they can only speak the words they have heard before. So it's like… instant **[insert any language here]… and it automatic to… I wish I had that when I use to take Spanish…**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Sirius: I hate you so damn much.**

**Chelsea: Good, because I don't like you that much either.**

**Sirius: Bite me.**

**Chelsea: Ok! [attaches on to sirius's arm.]**

**Sirius: .**

**Lucifer: Peppermint Schnapps?**

**Sirius: . …please…**

Love is a Battlefield

[chapter seven]

'I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family'

Family Portait. Pink.

        Gemini walked calmly through the park, sporadic rays of sunlight peaking through the thick arms of the large trees. The small upward fixture of her lips remained as the sound of children reached her ears. 

        They were laughing.

        Gemini could honestly not remember the last time she laughed when it wasn't back up by the sadistic glee she received when she killed a death eater.

        Now here she was, former Ministry assassin, walking calmly through the park in broad day light, when her face was on wanted posters for all the Ministry's assassins and bounty hunters to find.

        To bad she was the best.

        Those aurors would have a hard time trying to kill her, seeing on how she was trained to be perfect. Half of the aurors in the Ministry respected her too much to kill her, the other half were too scared or too stupid to even try. 

And even if some one was hired to kill her, with all of her knowledge, regardless of whether it was white magic or the dark arts, they would be no competition for her. She pitied the poor mortal who tried to kill her, because Gemini would have to do the proper thing and return the favor.

        She might not be the Ministries best assassin anymore, but she still had all of the qualifications of the best assassin, one of which includes lack of remorse.

        Poor mortal.

        Poor pitiful, insignificant mortal.

        Just as Gemini was about to bask in the glow of ripping the man to pieces a muffled scream reached her assassin enhanced ears, coming from the alley way in between two cooperate buildings just outside the park.

        She may not be paid to kill anymore, but a sudden kick or maternal protection over came her as she bolted towards the alley way, her knife slipping easily in to her hand.

Her mind numbed as she slipped in to her assassin state of mind, she slinked carefully in to the alleyway, just in time to see a dirty middle aged man push a girl in her late teens to her knees, tears rushing down her face, staining her cheeks.

With one swift kick, Gemini knocked the wind out of the man and rushed to help the girl to her feet only to be found face to face with the putrid slime of the alley ground. 

"Trying to save your little friend where you?" the rugged man asked as he picked Gemini up by her collar and pushed her roughly against the brick wall, "Time for your punishment pretty one."

        Gemini looked up at the man and grinned a slightly deranged grin before saying, "Punish me hm?" she was hit one again as she slid down the wall, ignore in pool of blood she was now sitting in, "What is a weak man like you capable of other than raping defenseless woman?"

        "You little wh-" he froze, a petrified look on his face as he stared in to two orbs of enraged obsidian. 

        "mission complete," Gemini whispered savagely as she thrust her body forward, taking her knife and pushing it into the mans chest, watching with a silent pleasure as the life spilled from his soulless body, before turning the blade around complete, insuring his death.

        She pulled the knife from the mans body, pushing the lifeless man against the wall, watching him slide to the floor.

        She put the blood coved knife back in its hiding spot before turning to towards the shiver girl who was huddled next to her, sobbing.

        Gemini knelt down, titling the girls face up, her amber eyes overflowing with tears, "Are you alright?"

        The girl nodded, wiping the tears form her eyes before looking at the dead deatheater, "Wh- what are we going to do with him? Who are you?"

        Gemini rose to her feet, looking at the dead man who was lying in a puddle of his own blood. She kicked him sharply before turning towards the girl and saying, 'He's staying here.'

        "Who are you?"

        Gemini turned towards the shivering girl and knelt down next to her once again, brushing her hair from her face, "My name is Diana Sky, and I do not think a girl like you would want to get involved in my affairs.'

        The girl nodded, "very well," she stood, bringing the girl with her, "Run," she gave the girl her jacket to cover up the ripped clothes and blood, "Get as far away as you can from this place. Never speak of my name, just hold it in your heart. Now run!"

__________

        Sirius was out, Gemini was only Diana knew where, and Lucifer was completely bored out of his telepathic mind. He had already messed the minds of every one on their floor and now the old lady next door was fully convinced that her potted plant was talking to her and the couple across the hall thought their significant others where having secret affairs with Marilyn Monroe, Elvis or the ass on the fourth floor who was always hitting on him.

        Lucifer needed someone to talk to.

        He sighed as he stood up, clad in a pair of boxers and running socks, scratching his stomach as he looked around the small apartment for something to do.

        If he were back at his old house he would have some runes to read, but all Sirius told him was good to do around here was watch a bunch of women pretend to be lesbians on the cheap, 13 inch television in the corner of the room.

        Girls, yech, cooties.

        Running a hand through his chin length hair, he looked down at his flat stomach and poked his belly button, watching with a smile as it indented slightly. One of the benefits of living in the middle of no where was that you had to grow your own food, meaning there was none of this lard covered McDonalds crap to clog his veins.

        Maybe he should do some sit ups.

        Lucifer yawned. Nope. To lazy.

        Blinking sleep from his dark eyes he wandered in to the kitchen, looking for a source of nourishment that didn't involve seven pounds of sugar and other 'necessities' Sirius had stocked the cupboards with.

        Lucifer smiled when he found a box of Cheerios behind seven other boxes of colorful, marshmallow infested, sugar coated crap and brought out bowl and a spoon.

        Lucifer turned around promptly dropped his breakfast on the cheep vinyl floor.

        "Who are you."

        Lucifer gulped as a mysterious man stood in the door way, who he would have sworn to be an albino if his eyes weren't pupilless. The pale man took a step towards Lucifer as he present the question again.

        "Who are you. What is you purpose here."

        "I-I'm Lucifer," he stammered, his charm out the window as he stared at the godlike man in front of him, "I'm Gemini's brother."

        The man cocked his head to the side as he walked, or rather floated in front of an extremely nervous Lucifer.

        "You are Mistresses brother?" He asked, but two pale hands on either cheek, his eyes of ruby fixed on Lucifer orbs of umber, he looked at him intently for a moment's time before saying calmly, "I trust you. I am Xander. You sister is my Mistress."

        "Mistress?"

        "I am her loyal servant. My name is Xander, I am an orb demon. I was given to her as a gift so I am her fateful servant until the day we are parted."

        "Wow, ok," Lucifer said breathlessly, looking in to the depthless red eyes, "Quick question though, why do you look _just like Sirius?"_

        At this the demon smiled and took a step back, giving Lucifer some breathing room, "I took the form that was most pleasing to my mistress, who corresponded to her inner desire in order for her to be completely pleased in my presence."

        "So you take shape to be any person or thing your master secretly finds pleasurable?"

        "Yes, I do."

        Lucifer gulped, "Oh, that's nice."

        Xander looked down to see Lucifer's white knuckles and they held on the counter behind him for dear life.

        "What's wrong with your hands?"

        Lucifer blushed and quickly shoved his hands in to his nonexistent pockets when he came to the nasty realization that the pants he thought he was wearing… were gone, meaning he was standing in the kitchen, cheerios around his feet, in his underwear, with the most beautiful creature he has ever seen who just so happens to be a demon.

        Perfect.

        "You dropped your cereal," Xander said innocently, kneeling down in front of the pale and nervous man, "You are blood with my mistress so I will treat you as I treat her,"

        "This better not be what I think it is," a dark, slightly amused voice called from the doorway, "Other wise I think Sirius would have some competition."

        What ever color was left in the Demigods face fled as he saw his sister, smirking that goddess awful smirk, watching with amused eyes her Orb Demon kneeling in front of her panting, sweaty brother.

        "Mistress!" Xander said as happy as a demon could as he rose to his feet and rushed to her side, "Forgive me for not being able to help you Mistress I-"

        "Shh," Gemini said softly, holding a finger to his pale lips, "I need you're help with something, come with me to my bedroom."

        "Yes Mistress," Xander said curtly before rushing from the room.

        Gemini left to follow the demon, but not before projecting something in to the telepathic brother's mind.

        '_Go take a cold shower and get your mind out of the gutter_

_'Shut up Gem Gem, you don't ever want to know what Sirius thinks of you'_

_'…'_

___________

"YOU WHAT!"

"I quit the ministry Sirius," Gemini said flatly, her arms folded over her chest as she sat on her brother's lap, "is it that hard for you to understand?"

"That means that..."

"You are either going to have to quit or get a new partner."

"This sucks."

"That it does."

"We need income, and I don't know what job you can apply for with your qualifications."

"An assassin?" Lucifer suggested playfully, pushing his sister's hair away from her neck and kissing the soft flesh softly.

"Will you two stop doing that?" Sirius snapped his gray eyes narrowed at the godly siblings, "You're flirting with each other, it's disgusting."

"We're not flirting," Lucifer said in a sultry voice as his arms wound themselves around Gemini's scarred body, "Sibling love is a beautiful thing," he whispered, kissing Gemini's neck as he pulled her tightly against him, '_You're just jealous, you just wish you could do this to her.'_

_'Get out of my head Lucifer'_

_'Aw, is someone sexually frustrated? I can help you out with that if you want.'_

"Lucifer, "Sirius growled, "Get out of my head."

"Poor baby," Lucifer moaned, pulled his sister closer as she leaned back on the bed, pulling her down with him, "Poor jealous baby."

Gemini yawned,  rolling over so that her cheek pressed up against Lucifer's bare chest, an uncharacteristic smile gracing her usually cold face as her brother wound a fist in to her umber strands.

"Ti Amo Lucifer," Gemini whispered softly before kissing her brothers chest, intertwining her hand with his as she slipped in to slumber.

_'Why the fuck can't I do that?' Sirius snapped with his mind, his eyes __narrowed at the twins, 'that's incest you know.'_

_'We're not fucking each other senseless Sirius, so it's not incest, rather the love an asexual would feel. You know why she lets me do this Sirius?' Lucifer asked, an eye brow raised in question, __'I do this because she lets me, she trusts me to let me do this. To touch her, and if I wanted to go by the scriptures and do all the things your mind fantasizes about she would let me. She loves me. You love her. Make her love you'_

_'What about you?'_

_'My tastes run more along the lines of an immortal being.'_

____________

"Mother," Aradia called out, stretching her arms above her head as she walked in to her parents bed room, "Mother, she is asleep now, you can safely enter her dreams with out fear of being seen by her conscientious self._"_

Diana arose from her slumber, blinking umber eyes open as she pushed her brother's arm from her torso, pulling herself gracefully out of bed, pulling on a sheer ominous white robe to cover her nude body.

"Very well then, is Hypno ready?"

"Yes mother,"

"Excellent." 

__________

Lucifer sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his natural stealth to ease himself off the bed and not waking his assassin sister. He paused, holding his breath as he looked at his sister, who stirred slightly before resuming her stone cold slumber.

She was such a heavy sleeper for a person who was trained to kill, but it was so ironic that she could snap out of slumber quickly if needed.

They didn't make them like the use to.

Lucifer knew there were many advantages to being a telepath, not only could he know what people were thinking, but he could change their perspective on thing, change their voluntary reaction, change their thoughts patterns and pretty much give, to those who needed it, a very nice mental mind fuck.

Settling in to the old arm chair that they had found in the street, she pulled a blanket up to his chest, a smirk still on his full lips. He had a mission tonight, and his mission was as follows: he _knew that his sister had feelings for Sirius before her whole mind erasing, creation of the super assassin psychopath fiasco. He also knew that if Sirius didn't have some interaction with his dear sweet sister, then he was going out to find a cheep hooker to fulfill his unnatural libido and lust for the now partially mental intact former assassin that was sleeping peacefully on the old, broken bed._

Showtime.

Lucifer rubbed his hands together, his umber eyes disappearing behind café lids as his mind slipped in to an alpha state and he got to work.

This would be fun.

_Sirius Black, Man Whore extraordinaire sat in an extra large throne made of gold in his majestic palace, a wide smile on his perfectly chiseled face, a black leather jacket hanging off his bare shoulders, tight, black leather painted on to his perfectly muscular legs._

_"Sir, can we do anything for you Your All Highness Sex Master?" A small, high pitched, female voice asked below him._

_Sirius looked down and smile at his faithful women, those who came to him solely to feel the pleasure that it Sirius, the All Highness Sex Master.___

_"No Women, there is nothing that I need right now. What is on my agenda today?"_

_The woman who spoke before, who was clad in a scantly leather outfit, cleared her throat before saying clearly, "Well sir, those who are less fortunate than you in bed sir are here for their appointment, today's topic is 'How to Pull an all nighter with out passing out'."_

_"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up, allowing all to see the, erm, 'friend' that has made Sirius so well known through out the world, "Bring them in!"_

_"Oh, and one more thing sir," The woman announced, a seductive smile on her face, "a Miss Gemini Cielo is here to see you sir."_

_"Oh," Sirius asked, looking genuinely surprised, "What is she__ here?"_

_"I believe she want you to," Her smile widened, "Work your magic on her."_

_This was__ heaven._

Lucifer scrunched his nose up, moving on to his next victim in line, not wanting to watch some pervert 'work his magic' on his twin sister.

        Ah, Xander. The sexiest, well, not person, but sexiest _being he has seen, mortal or not. Lucifer found it much to his surprise, and his excitement, that Xander slept in the nude. _

More eye candy for him then.

_Xander stood in all of his Demonic glory, his pupil less red eyes alight with a sadistic laugher that was often found in his mistress's eyes as he looked down on the insignificant mortal who wished to do impure things with his dear sweet mistress._

_"Mortal!" Xander laughed, his voice echoing off the walls of the old apartment room, "You have scarred my mistress! You have taken away her innocence and now i shall do the same to you. I shall show you what happens when you threaten the soul of my mistress. You have to deal with the body of a demon."_

_Sirius, who was only clad in his yellow and black pin striped boxers and a pair or socks, quivered in fear under the all mighty sexual lust  of Xander._

_Oh, look. The poor mortal wet himself._

Lucifer almost burst out laughing when he saw the yellow stream flow down his milk white legs. Lucifer clenched his eyes shut before opening them slightly and letting out a series of mental giggles.

Yes. It was confirmed.

Sirius, the Sex Master of the World had just pissed himself.

Priceless.

Maybe Lucifer would have a little bit of fun. Just a little.

Rubbing his mental hands together, Lucifer reached out and took Sex Master Sirius, placing him in Xander's sadistic dream.

Lucifer prayed that Sirius was a masochist. Though he highly doubted it, a demigod could pray couldn't he?

_"Well she must beg like the rest," Sirius said blissfully, his eyes closed, arms wrapped over his chest._

_"SHE!"__ Xander screamed, stomping one demonic foot down on the ground, "First you mock me and my mistress then you call me a girl!" He tossed his chin length hair over his shoulder, "Then you expect me to beg!"_

_This certainly took a toll on Sex Master Sirius when he opened his eyes to find that he was not in the presence of beautiful women, but standing in the shadow of one pissed of demon who just so happen to look like him._

_Any other man would have fainted, but not Sex Master Sirius. Oh no, Sex Master Sirius did something much more noble and manly and all mighty. _

_Sex Master Sirius screamed._

Ah, a homosexual sex fiend stuck in the dream of a bisexual demon who hasn't had sex in the past thousand years or so.

Lucifer loved being truly evil.

Silently he left the two highly attractive men to do the horizontal tango for a better, more delicious dream.

His sisters.

Now Lucifer had never actually been in one of his sister's dreams before, let alone experience the dream of a psychopath, so he was completely unsure on what would happen.

Would it be a void of white, consisting solely of noise? Or would it be like an old muggle movie, a series or pictures and frames running choppily through her mind, whether they had to deal with each other or not. Would it be calm and serene or a place of raw, unadulterated chaos? Heaven or hell? Peace or destruction?

Quite frankly Lucifer wished his mind would stop thinking other wise he'd have to jab it with a q-tip before he lost his balls to venture in to his sister's mind.

OK. He was going to do it.

There was only one problem. 

Breaking through her mental wall. Getting her to smile was hard enough and she was awake for that.

Slowly and softly Lucifer out stretched his psychic hands, slipping them in to his sisters mind, forming a bond between the two third eyes, a bond strengthened by both blood and psychic abilities. There had to be a niche, a dent, and softened spot within the assassin's mind that he could slip in to. Something that would let him in. Something in her sleep cycle, in her dream cycle, something in her self subconscious that let her guard down just slightly so he can slip in unnoticed.

Bingo.

Her guard was down for a few seconds, but that was enough for him to slip in and hide within the dream, not really wanting to soak in his surroundings in fears of 'pulling a Sirius'.

But nothing happened.

Lucifer's mental self lay on his stomach for a good 5 minutes before a soft voice reached his ears, a soft familiar voice that had often plagued his dreams as a child.

Diana.

Lucifer lifted his head up to find himself face to face with a blue flower, an entire meadow of blue flowers actually, blue and purple flowers that stretched as far as the misty, blue, snow capped mountains that loomed off in the far distance. 

Lucifer stood, looking around the field, finding that there were a few trees scatters sporadically through out the scenery, a few large boulders tosses carelessly around in no particular place.

But two people caught his eye and the air caught in his chest.

This was nothing that he expected.

_Gemini sighed, rolling her eyes as she found herself in the same dream._

_The same goddess damn dream she has been having since she ran in to Sirius. _

_Again.___

_It wasn't as bad as before though. Now at least she could put her arms down, and the jutting glass wasn't wrapped up her legs and covering her face. It was just covering the top of her upper torso. Her heart, the only place left that hasn't been saved._

_Gemini used her enhanced telekinesis to hold her mid air as her long, nude legs folded themselves underneath her body._

_"Are you quite done sitting there and staring at me?" Gemini snapped at Sirius who was sitting on the grass in front of her, a dumbfounded look on his face._

_"You shouldn't speak to me like that you know," He said lightly, a slight smile on his chiseled face, "It makes the work harder for me and__ for you. Every time you lash out a piece of glass gets put back and I have to bloody myself up again to take it off."_

_"My heart bleeds."_

_"So do my hands. Every time I touch you remember?"_

_"Go kill yourself."_

_"Ah ah ah," Sirius scolded, "You added another piece."_

_"Good."_

_Sirius sighed, rolling on to his stomach to escape her cold glare._

_Good. He should feel intimidated by her._

_Gemini was about to lash out about how this was a dream and how she hates him as much here as she hates him in real life when suddenly a soft voice reached her ever attentive ears._

I am the great Diana,  
Queen of all enchantresses  
And of the dark night,  
And of all nature,  
Of the stars and of the moon,  
And of all fate or fortune!  
  


_Gemini blinked. She knew this voice. It sounded so…_

I who rulest the tide,  
Who shinest by night on the sea,  
Casting light upon the waters;  
I who art mistress of the ocean  
In thy boat made like a crescent,  
Crescent moon-bark brightly gleaming,  
Ever smiling high in heaven,  
Sailing too on earth, reflected  
In the ocean, on its water;

_It sounded so like herself._

_  
I implore thee give this sleeper,  
Give unto this good Melambo  
The great gift of understanding  
What all creatures say while talking!_

_And it was gone, a soft breeze carried the voice to her ears before vanishing entirely with out a trace. It was the same incantation as before, when Aradia had graced her with her presence and given her the gift of the tongue, something that only Diana could grant._

_But it was different. It was spoken in first person. It wasn't Aradia speaking. It was her__._

_It was Diana._

_"Ok," Sirius declared, climbing to his feet, "What if I kiss you? Will that make the glass break?"_

_"What?"_

_"If I kiss you?__ I tried by force and have found it impossible to break it from around your heart, so what if I'm gentle, will it break?"_

_"If you try to kiss me I will use every power that flows through my veins to ensure that you have a very horrid and wretched death."_

_Sirius grimaced as he sat back down on the ground, "It was only a suggestion."_

Lucifer silently slipped out of his sister's dream, a shocked expression on his face as he opened his physical eyes, his pupils enlarging, trying to capture all for the light in the room.

Diana had reached out to her.

        She had actually interacted with her. 

Directly.

Lucifer sighed, rubbing his temple with his thumb, trying to detach himself from everyone's minds.

He stood up and climbed in to bed next to his sister, not bothering to crawl under the blankets as he tried to will away the whispers in the back of his mind that plagued him if he didn't constantly have his mind tied on a tight leash.

He looked over at his sleeping sister and sighed.

He prayed that she would remember everything that morning.

It would be a shame to forget the voice of the goddess whom you owe everything too.

**Lucifer: [jumps up and down] I like! **

**Xander: Why is that Lucifer?**

**Lucifer: [blushes profusely] n-n-no reason…**

**Chelsea: [beams] You two are so cute! [takes a picture]**

**Gemini: [blink] I thought you were asexual… DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Chelsea: [Sweatdrop] Don't worry Gem Gem, I am, but as the great Andy Warhol once said Sex is more exciting on the screen and between the pages than between the sheets. I loved Andy! [wails]**

**Gemini: Tell her you hate this chapter… I do…**

**Lucifer: Be nice Gem, I LOVED it! [huggles Chelsea]**


	9. Chapter Eight

        **Chelsea: Well, Um, Marry Christmas to those celebrating! And happy new year to those who aren't. This is a sort of gift to you guys... a nice long chapter... but I have a warning...**

        **Gemini: You are going to hate her guys for this one...**

        **Lucifer: Yep, Angst-o-rama. Which is VERY un-Chelsea-esque if you ask me...**

        **Chelsea: Leave me alone... Um, Gemini/Sirius shippers are sure to like this one... I was going to have a Lily/Gemini reunion... but not now... I just want to see how well this blows over with you guys. This chapter is going to explain a lot... so take some time to let it all sink in. Tell me what you think. Tell me if I go to hard on her, or if I stay to of course. I would really love to know.**

        **Lucifer: Get ready for a nasty past...**

        **Chelsea: and listen to this... for this is important... ****FORGET ANYTHING FROM GEM'S PAST FROM ITS WRITTEN IN THE STARS BECAUSE IT SUCKS! Pretty much her family life. I hate it. So I made a new, more fitting one up. Ok. Ok...**

Love is a Battlefield

Chapter Eight

_Even if you feel you've got nothing to hide  
Keep it inside of you  
don't give in  
don't tell them anything___

'Don't tell them anything" Pat Benatar

Gemini was sleeping. 

        Blissfully so.

        Lucifer smiled softly, a hand hovering over his sister cheek, just like his mental hand softly ghosted over her mind.

        Her dream cycle had begun again, and now she was peacefully dreaming about her parents, or what she had remembered about her parents.

        This was the only way Lucifer could ever experience his parents. Through the disturbed mind of his sister. Lucifer could see some antisocial tendencies in her, but he highly doubted that she was a true psychopath. For a psychopath had more than one mental level. They experience different emotions, yet they didn't know what was wrong or how to change it.

Gemini was different. Even after she had her memory restored, she was not fully Gemini. She was still Sky, regardless of the reversal memory charm. She had the memories, the visual pictures, but she didn't have the physical memories, the tastes, the smells, the sensations.

        Fudge knew what he was doing when he took on Gemini. Gemini was an unlimited source of anger towards Voldemort, possessing a raw, unadulterated rage towards the man who stole her family from her.

        She didn't know compassion.

        She didn't know love.

        She didn't remember what it was like to be held.

_        She was seven again, and she was sitting on the floor at the gym she use to train at when she was younger, before her life changed forever._

_        She didn't watch the boxers fight, but rather she watched them dance, an impulsively created ballet of punches, blocks and side step, doges and evades, blocking and countering, everything being carefully saved and filed within the young girls mind._

_        This is what she wanted to grow up to be. This is what is going to become of her._

_        "Gemini darling," An older man with gentle eyes said, "Come on, get up here, I have something for you to do."_

_        "Coming Tony," The  seven year old future assassin said quickly as she stumbled in to the ring, the heavy gloves that encased her small hands throwing her off balance, making her tumbled forward, right in to the man who was going to train her._

_        Her father._

_        "Hello father," Gemini said softly, averting her eyes, "Forgive me for missing my step, it wont happen again."_

_        The older brunette kneeled down and kissed the little girl on the head, "You are forgiven, now for today's lesson," He stood up and looked at Tony, who merely nodded before turning his eyes. "Today you are going to fight a new opponent," her father looked over his daughters shoulder, motioning behind her for an unknown person to enter the ring, "Say hello to Giancarlo, Gemini."_

_        Gemini turned around and gasped at the preadolescent boy that loomed over her. He had to be at least 13 year old and he possessed a cold, sadistic look in his dark brown eyes. A twisted smile covered his taut lips as he stared down at the younger, less experienced girl._

_        "This is Giancarlo; he is here to teach you what boxing is all about. He is here to teach you what every one sees. The blood, the sweat and the tears."_

_        "Is this going to hurt father?" Gemini asked softly, her large eyes looking up at him with a blank stare._

_        "Only if you allow it."_

_        The younger Gemini took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the bell to start._

_        It never came._

_        All that came was the brutal  and surprising sensation of a fist crashing in to her young face, the sickening crunch of bones, the feel of canvas against her cheek, the taste of blood in her mouth and the cold dark oblivion which she welcomed freely._

_        And yet not a tear was shed._

        Lucifer jolted as his sister's mind slammed shut, blocking him from her dream as her body jerked slightly_ before returning to her light slumber._

        Lucifer stayed frozen, eyes wide in the darkness of their shared bedroom, his hand frozen over her cheek, his breath slowly coming back to him as her lingering screams filled his mind as he quickly tried to detach himself from her.

        Gemini's in there. She was in there, waiting. Gemini may be back, but Sky had always been there, and if something didn't happen to her soon that would prove being Gemini was better than being Sky, then Gemini would once again be killed under the merciless hands of Sky.

==========

        Sirius sat at the folding table in the kitchen, looking at Gemini, who sat across from him as she read the muggle newspaper in search for a new source of income.

        "I don't think you are going to find 'In need of a profession killer. Will not leave any evidence behind. Requesting an assassin who is thought dead by the world.'"  Sirius commented lightly as he brought his strong coffee to his lips.

        It was Lucifer's turn in the kitchen, thank god. For the love of all things on this earth, Gemini could not cook for her life.

        Gemini looked up, her dark brown eyes narrowed, brimmed with ice, "I don't see you trying to pick up a second job to help pay for the bills. The Ministry isn't paying me anymore Sirius, and if what Remus said was true then we will have to be moving soon," A strange look flashed across her face as she suddenly stood, her eyes sliding out of focus before she turned rigidly, stalking out of the room.

        "Time of the month?" Sirius asked Lucifer lazily, looking up at the love of his life's male counterpart.

        Lucifer shook his head while reaching for the pepper and said casually over his shoulder, "She just realized that Fudges assassins could be here any day, so she is going to go and get her weapons of death together so she can move to another location as soon as possible."

        "And when does she plan to do this?"

        "When you are done packing."

        At this Sirius rose an eyebrow, "She wants me to come?"

        Lucifer turned around, his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep, and said softly in his mind, _'there is something terribly wrong with my sister, and you are the only one who can help her.'_

_        'Why me, you're her bloody brother for crying out loud, and you're a telepath, don't you have the advantage?'_

_        'I was just reunited with Gemini earlier this month alright, there was a 14 year gap when we were separated that I know nothing about. All I know is something terrible happened and it's her fuel.'_

_        'You're talking about her parents deaths, aren't you?'_

_        'You need to connect with her Sirius, because regardless of anything, you are the only person who can break her out of this… identity crisis or whatever she is in right now alright. She has no idea who she is anymore. She use to be Diana Sky, but then all of a sudden an entire life that was hidden from her is exposed and she learns that everything she ever believed in, everything she ever fought for was a lie. To us, Diana Sky is dead, Gemini had her memory returned to her and now everything is going to end up ok. But what you have to understand is that everything wont be. Fudge didn't create Diana Sky, she was alive all of this time...'_

        Sirius put his coffee down and narrowed his eyes in confusion, _'what are you talking about?'_

        Lucifer sighed, lowering the flame on the stove before having a seat next to Sirius, _'My sister is a very good liar, alright. Now that she knows she use to be someone else and she, subconsciously, will use that to exploit information and emotions from anyone. Consciously, she is Gemini Cielo, subconsciously... or consciously... Gods I don't know all I know it that she is still Diana Sky. You can't expect someone who can murder an entire group of people in a matter of seconds and leave without a trace of her existence behind, other than the name 'white huntress', return to a life where the most dangerously horrific thing she did was box. Something had to happen in her life that created a base for Diana Sky to grow upon.'_

        Sirius sighed, then looked down at the ground, _'when we were younger, I had always thought Gemini as weird. She was really aggressive and really compassionate about boxing and she was very defensive about her self. That all changed on Easter, 1973. When she found out that her parents… your parents were murdered… she didn't even cry… she had this blank look in her eyes and that aggression, that passion… it was replaced with something else.'_

_        'Vengeance.' The Demigod suggested._

_        'Exactly' Sirius agreed._

_        'Diana Sky was born the day our parents died. She sprang from their fallen blood, growing slowly in Gemini, creating that mask that has been permanently placed upon my sister. Now that Sky has taken over and the Gemini that you have come to love has become the subconscious.'_

_        'What are you talking about?'_

        Lucifer sighed as he continued, _'Gemini is__ Sky. Sky is__ Gemini. Sky is the result of years and years of training, and emotional trauma and not being given the help that she needed… you have no idea how terrifying her mind must be.'_

_        'Wait... must? You're a telepath haven't you...'_

_        'Her shields are too strong to break with out her noticing. I... I think that she's using her shields to protect her... protect her from herself... Sirius, I need her to trust me. You on the other hand. Never let a telepath near you, you broadcast WAY too much there sweet heart.'_

        "What are you two talking about?"

        Two heads snapped up to find the deadly assassin with dark eyes, looking as if she was trying to read their faces.

        "Nothing Gem Gem," Lucifer quipped, cocking his head to the side as he sprang to his feet, lightening the mood, "So, where's that Orb Demon of yours?"

        A slight smile graced her face, and Sirius watched in amazement as the Gemini he remembered was smiling back at him, "You act as if you fancy him."

        "You know I do sweetheart," Lucifer winked, turning back to his breakfast, "I was just telling Sirius that he should pack."

        "And so should you."

        "Hmm?"     

        "You are coming with me."

        "Yes mistress."

        Sirius sighed, '_why to we bend to her every whim?'_

_        'For one, some people find her irresistible. That and she can kill you with out anyone knowing... I'm not that stupid to not listen.'_

"Lucifer," Gemini said, walking behind her brother, whipping out her field knife, "I need to borrow some of your hair, if you may."

Lucifer's eyes widened as tried to dodge his knife wielding sister, but with no avail.

Gemini stood behind him, a wide grin on her face, a lock of her brothers equally dark brown hair clenched in her fist.

"Thank you Lucifer Dear," Gemini said, patting him on the head, "You," Gemini snapped, turning towards Sirius, "You need to pack. We're leaving tonight."

A knock at the door snapped her head up, her eyes set in a dark hollow that she usually processed when she came back from a mission. 

"I'll get it," Sirius muttered as he stood, wary of the intense look on the assassins face.

As Sirius moved towards the door, Gemini kicked her back foot up, quickly removing her knife from it confinements, slowly moving backwards out of the doors line of vision.

Lucifer, noticing the look of determination on his sisters face, he followed her into the back of the apartment in to her bedroom.

'_You have a plan Gem Gem?'_

_'Don't I always?'_

_==========_

         Sirius just rolled his eyes as the Italian twins rushed silently out of the room.

        It freaked them out that they could just disappear so quietly like that. But then again he did live with two demigods and a sadistic orb demon... so he was starting to get use to it.

        Sirius pulled open the door and his gray eyes widened with surprise as a brunette forcefully entered the shabby apartment.

        Lana Tully.

        "Good Day Sirius, I hope you slept well?" Lana asked, her voice clipped.

        Sirius yawned and scratched his head; casually trying to block the long bow that lay by the door from the detail oriented Lana.

        "Yes, I did actually. How did you get to this address?"

        She held up a Manila folder which read the words 'Black, Sirius'

        "You... you looked at my files!" Sirius snapped, his gray eyes narrowed.

        "Oh, please don't be upset with me Sirius," Lana sighed, her eyes looking up at him pathetically, "I needed to look at them to find out where you lived. I do hope you're not angry with me."

        "What did you-"

        Lana stepped up, placing an hand on his arm, "I wanted to see you."

        Sirius sighed deeply, rolling his eyes and he put his back towards the door, looking down on the smaller brunette, "You... you can't just show up on my door step and expect to be greeted with open arms."

        At this Lana stomped her foot, "And why not! Am I not good enough for you! Am I-"

        She was cut off by the icy touch of a knife on her throat.

        "Hello Lana, we weren't expecting you," Gemini whispered coldly in to the woman's ear.

        "s-s-sky," Lana managed the stammer before Gemini crossed her arm over the taller woman's chest, grasping her shoulder and spinning her around so that he stood face to face with the former assassin. "what... what are you doing here?"

        "I should be asking that question myself, _Lana," Gemini sneered, her eyes narrow slits of hate._

        "I... i... i-"

        "Say goodbye Ms. Tully," Gemini said darkly as and shoved a hypodermic needle in to the woman's leg, watching with a silent pleasure as the painful transformation took place.

        "Dear god... Gem... isn't that... well, you know... really bad to inject Polyjuice potion directly in to the blood stream?" Sirius asked hoarsely, watching the ministry member writhe in pain.

        "Yes," Gemini replied bluntly.

        "But isn't she going to tell them what happened?"

        "She can't speak with a broken jaw," Gemini snapped darkly, drawing his fist back and letting it swing freely, colliding in to the woman's jaw none with a sickening crunch.

        "How..." Sirius stammer, "how can... can you do that... and..."

        "I have murdered people in cold blood with my bare hands Sirius," Gemini said thickly, standing up next to her brother, "breaking someone's jaw is nothing."

==========

        By nightfall Sirius had gotten use to the muffled cries in the back room of their apartment, but what he hasn't gotten over was the nonchalant look on Gemini's face when she broke her jaw.

        The screams where terrible, when the Polyjuice potion was first shot in to her veins, but the sickening crunch of bone as she could not longer open her mouth was horrendous.

        And the same, stoic look swept over her face and he knew what Lucifer had said was right.

        Diana Sky was not gone, only living in existence with Gemini, the both as one.

        He was just beginning to realize how seriously stained Gemini was, how putrid her mind could be and that she truly deserved the title of a Psychopath.

        But right now, as she sat across from him at the table, he could not find a trace of the Malice that had overtaken her face like this morning.

        She looked as if nothing had happened.

        He sighed, still keeping his eyes of the female Italian, ignoring the repartee between Lucifer and Xander over who had the closer relationship with the assassin.

        As he continued to stare into those eyes brimmed with ice, he vaguely remembered something he learned when he was a child, the nasal, monotone voice of one of his primary school teachers. The teacher he had directly before he left for Hogwarts.

        They were learning about evolution, and the Darwin theory and all of the other things that would be lost in Sirius's young, inattentive mind.

        He was the ripe old age of ten, with scuffs of his shoes and tears in his pants that he _knew was going to get him killed when his mother saw, sitting right behind James Potter, who hair was as out of control as it was now._

        Their teacher stood in front the class room, next to a diagram of the evolution of man, going from this monkey like creature to a modern man.

        Of course, Sirius was _trying to fall asleep. He and James had been up late last night painting the girl who lived next door to Sirius's bike this horrid brownish color and quite frankly he wasn't in the right frame of mind to be listening to mindless banter about monkeys._

        He did fall asleep that day, but his mind picked up a few things that his teacher said, something that he had picked up during the years.

        '_The theory of evolution children, is the survival of the fittest. That means only the strong survive. If, say, a species of animals couldn't make it through the winter, then they would die. But if they could, they would flourish and multiply, and they would survive.'_

_        'But what makes them change?'_

_        'Ah, a very good question James, you always keep me on my toes there. You see, animals change, or adapt to their surroundings. It helps them survive. If it's cold out, then you put a coat on right? Well, if the temperature suddenly got cold, over time, animals would mutate, or change to help them survive. It happens in every day life to right? Let's say that... you fell on your bum and scraped your knees. Would you just sit there at let the blood all pour out all over your knickers, or would you have someone put a bandage on it? A bandage right? Because if you don't put a bandage on it, then it will keep bleeding you'll get all bloodied up and you might get an infection, which would be most displeasing, I don't recommend it. So you see James, its what's around them that would make them change, for if they don't, they wont survive and then they will die out and they will become extinct.'_

_        'Like the dinosaurs?'_

_        'Like the dinosaurs.'_

_        Gemini has bled emotional blood, and rather than putting a bandage on until the bleed stopped she kept them on, leaving them as either a constant reminder of who she was, of keeping them as a way to not let the past inflict upon her._

        She was forcing herself to forget.

        Forcing herself to keep everything inside, not allowing the wound to have some air and to heal correctly. The blood remains there, dry and crusted on to her mind.

        The bandages were reinforcing the shields that Lucifer had talked about. The Shields on her mind. The shields on her memory.

        Under those bandages where the memories, the stories of her life.

        The life she had forgotten.

        Sirius needed to get those bandages off.

        '_You're exactly right Sirius. Exactly right.'_

_        Sirius blinked, his intent concentration broken as he looked to Lucifer, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, his lips tightly drawn in thought._

        '_We need to break her barrier'_

        _"Gem Gem darling?" Lucifer called out to his sisters trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "I want to do something tonight."_

Gemini looked up, her dark eyes hold an annoyed air, "What do I look like Lucifer? A bloody tourist toting a camera? Please, don't be daft. I trust in your intelligence a bit more than that thank you."

"Damn," Lucifer commented, "You sound more British every damn day _sorella. Where is your Italian pride hm? I bet you forgot what the rolling hills look like."_

At this Gemini's features darkened, "Actually, you are correct on that statement **_fratello" the assassin spat in her native tongue, watching as her brother grinned widely, "In case you have forgotten I have just been reintroduced to a life in which I know nothing about. I don't know how to __live this new life, the life I once had and quite frankly, I don't wish to. So yes, I don't remember what the hills of Italy look like, I don't remember what Mamma sounds like, I don't remember what color eyes Papa had and I don't EVER remember anything about this being ANY concern of you," Gemini seethed, objects in the room vibrating softly in the telekinetics wrath. _**

"Sister, please," Lucifer laughed as Sirius looked at him like he was just as insane as his sister, "We're twins, your concerns are my concerns and I want to help you."

"What?" Gemini asked, an eye brow cocked in question.

"You heard me, I want to help you."

"I know that, I'm not deaf. What do you want to help me with?"

"I want to help you remember."

"No," Gemini hissed fervently, "I don't want to remember."

"Gemini," Lucifer said softly, "You can't continue living like this."

"I was doing quite fine thank you."

'_Please, let me help you.'_

"Get out of my head Lucifer," Gemini growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Please," he begged, "Let me help you remember."

"Lucifer i... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

But Lucifer was already gone. His mental self prodding gently around her shields. Her walls.

Lucifer had seen his fare share of mental walls in his life time, whether he had wanted to or not. An entire year in the Delos Academy had been dedicated to building and destroying mental walls, but the wall that stood in front of him was different that those he had seen in the past.

When most people visualized their walls, reinforcing them with a mental image, the where usually gray, solid, and perfect, like the wall of a steel fortress.

That's why when his sister's walls materialized in front of his eyes; he took an astonished step back, letting it sink in.

They looked just like his.

The wall of the bedroom that they shared for the first five years of his life. The cream colored walls, with crayon marks about a foot off the ground, he knew those marks, he helped make them. His dark eyes traveled over the nostalgic wall, taking in every crack, every blemish, every malformation he could find. On the left side of the wall there was a rusty orange stain at about his elbows height.

Blood.

There was blood on their wall.

Her walls.

Her mental walls. The walls she remembered from her childhood. She had bled on those walls just as she had bled in her soul.

In several places plaster was used to reinforce weaknesses in her shields.

Her bandages.

It was exactly what that idiot said. Sirius was right.

She was holding everything in.

Attentively, he slowly brought his mental hands up to touch the wall, and found that it was terribly cold, yet terribly hot all the same. It shook beneath his fingers, a sign that her telekinesis was beginning to unfold.

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Gemini uncharacteristically shrieked, the panic in her voice plainly evident, __'Gods Lucifer, in the name of Diana STOP'_

Lucifer was ignoring his sister, looking intently at the one part of the wall which he found to be her weakness.

It seemed to the oldest plastered hole, which looked like it has held up well over the years, but it has recently been eroding.

Her mind was trying to make her remember.

But she was fighting it.

Slowly, Lucifer reached out, placing a hand on it, recoiling as he felt it crumbled slightly under the light pressure of his hands.

This was it, the one memory that would bring it all. The one event in her life she had blocked out, the one thing that started it all. The forgotten. The process of taking her past, everything that was ever linked with that one event and locking it away.

_'Gods Lucifer, please, don't. You don't have to know... I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!'_

Lucifer, ergo, persisted, placing his hand back on to the weak spot and started applying pressure.

_'Forgive me Gem Gem,' Lucifer whispered in her mind, __'But I want to help you. I need to help you. I love you. Forgive me.'_

That's when his hand plunged through the wall.

And the memories of a forgotten life flooded in to both of their minds.

He was vaguely aware that Gemini was mentally screaming, but all he could do is stare the pictures, the sensations, the sounds, the voices everything Gemini had forced herself to forget as flying past him and her tried to stop the leak with no avail.

He stood in the abyss as the one incident took form.

And he almost screamed as his knees buckled underneath him.

He knew this memory, for it was logged deep in his mental memory bank as well.

_'Pollux!'__ Gemini screamed as she watched her twin brother being pulled away by __Delos__Academy__ officials._

_Two strong arms wrapped around the five year old girl as she continued to scream, her cries matched by an identical plea from the boy being pulled away by two uniform clad representatives._

_"Gemini," the owner of the arms scolded as they pulled her in to the house, "You know better than to behave like this."_

_"I HATE YOU!" Gemini screamed, ripping her arms from her father strong grip and tearing through the house, pushing her mother to the side as she fled up the stairs._

_"Gemini!" Her father hollered as he gave chase to the distressed five year old, "Get back here right NOW"_

_Gemini found her way up stairs, slamming the door to what use to be her and her twins room._

_She quickly closed the door, running towards her closed window in hopes of being able to escape before her father found her._

_She was too late._

_The door was thrown open; a pair of enraged eyes met her frightened ones as she tried in vain to pull open the window but failed._

_She failed._

_Failures were punished in her household._

_She closed her eyes and braced for impact._

_And it came._

_Forcefully, he father threw his weight in to the punch that sent his five year old daughter flying towards the window. As she fell to the ground her head collided with the window sill._

_Blood poured from the open wound as the little girl collapsed in a heap of tears._

_She was suddenly picked up by her shoulders and held against the wall, tears and blood flowing down her face._

_"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CRYING?"_

_"C...c...cry...crying.... i... is for... failures...'_

_"AND THAT IS JUST WHAT YOU ARE! A stupid. Insignificant. Horrible piece of trash. No body loved you. Not even your own brother loved you."_

_That's when the five year old felt something grow in her, "YES HE DID!" she screamed as she through her head back._

_That's when every thing went horribly wrong._

_The door slammed shut by an unseen force as her father was thrown into the wall by the same power. Suddenly the room began to shake. Everything in the room started to move, the bed, the blankets, the chair, pillows clothes toys everything levitating in the air._

_"Lucifer LOVED me!" Gemini screamed, her small hands balled in fists "YOU took him away from me! I am not a failure! NOT A FAILURE!"_

_The girl screamed once again before collapsing in exhaustion, all large pieces of furniture falling to the ground with her, but the smaller bits still lingered in the air as the girl tried to catch her breath._

_"You're just like him..." Her father muttered, "Just like that freak of a brother, I should have known I would have never had normal children! I should have known!"_

_And as her father sat in a stunned shock Gemini dried her tears with a piece of her shirt that was covered with blood._

_That was the last time a tear was ever shed from her pools of umber glass._

_And it was all his__ fault._

        Lucifer stood in shock, feeling his stomach churn at the sight her had just witnessed. His leaving was the day her power manifested. It was his fault her power exposed its self. 

His fault that she was destroying herself. 

His fault that she could no longer feel.

He was about to leave her mind when suddenly a roar issued from the gap in the wall. 

And from that roar came more distinct voices. Voice he had never heard before.

_"It's because I love you."_

_"... In __Scotland__.__ Far from here..."_

_"... Lily, Lily Evans, You are?"_

_"...hatred burns in your veins, yet you are noble and brave..."_

_"...far too powerful..."_

_"... My name is Tom Riddle..."_

_"Gemini... it's... oh god it was Voldemort..."_

_"... I wish to train you Miss Cielo..."_

_"Welcome to the Order of __Phoenix__ Gemini..."_

_"The Killing Curse, you'll need it..."_

_"Assassination is what you are needed for..."_

_"I hear Sirius fancies you Gemini..."_

_"You're sharing dreams Gem; I don't think that should be taken lightly..."_

"Maybe I do love him... maybe... maybe I don't want this anymore..."

_"You **will be the perfect weapon Gemini..."**_

_"__You're his now! Don't you see! He beat you! He owns you now! He is inside of you! You are his! You weak bitch!"_

_"Don't be afraid to admit it. You love him. You don't want this life you are programmed for. Tell them off. You're wonderful at that. Refuse! Just refuse... if not for him than for me... I'm your best friend Gem..."_

_"Are you comfortable Gemini? This wont hurt at all..."_

"Who am I?"

Lucifer jolted in his seat as his sister's mind slammed shut.

He opened his eyes to find his sister on the floor, shaking slightly in Sirius's arms, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the FUCK did you do to her?" Sirius snapped, narrowing his eyes at the telepath, "I have never heard her scream like that before."

Lucifer glanced over at Xander, who was fighting the urge to run to his mistress. Lucifer smiled weakly before leaving the table and falling to the ground next to his sister.

"Gem Gem," Lucifer whispered taking his sister in to his arms, "Gods, it was me wasn't it. It was my fault that you're powers manifested. I had no idea. I-"

_'No,' Gemini broadcasted in to her brother's mind, __'No, it was our fathers fault. It was all him. That stain on the wall was my blood. I failed him... I'_

"No," Lucifer declared out loud, "No. You didn't fail him. You did exactly what he thought you. It was his fault you attacked. His fault that your mind unleashed its telekinesis on him. But it was my fault he got angry I-"

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius hollered, his eyes narrowed at the two, "Who hurt you, what happened?"

"I remembered..." Gemini whispered, looking over to Sirius, "The day Lucifer was sent away... I... freaked out. I screamed, I fought, and I blamed everything on my father... Well, if there was one thing he tried to instill into our young hearts was the fact that we were failures to him. He didn't want us. We were a mistake. But... seeing them take Lucifer away... seeing the copasetic look on my fathers face... I spoke ill against him, and I was stuck... I don't know what happened... I ... I just let everything out and the next thing I knew... everything was floating and... And... And that's when my powers manifested... from that day forth was trained in a boxing ring for hours each day... that was my punishment."

"That not I saw Gemini," Lucifer said softly, putting a hand on his twin sister's shoulder, "Tell him Gemini. It's the only way to be at peace with your self."

"I... I... I can't Lucifer... I can't."

"Then I will." 

Lucifer closed his eyes and threw the two lines in that roar of voices he had heard that would affect Sirius the most.

_Maybe I do love him._

_Don't be afraid to admit it. You love him. You don't want this life you are programmed for. Tell them off. You're wonderful at that. Refuse! Just refuse... if not for him than for me... I'm your best friend Gem..._

Sirius looked down in amazement to find Gemini sitting in front of him, her hand hovering dangerously near his.

She loved him. Gemini Cielo had actually returned feeling to him. But she had forgotten. Fudge had made her forget. Anger burned in his heart, but it quickly melted when he felt fingers intertwine with his own.

"Forgive me Sirius... I... I had forgotten... i..." She could no longer speak, her head falling on to his shoulder.

"Shh," Sirius whispered in to her hair, "Rest. You need your rest."

'_Don't get to over board Sirius, her letting you touch her is a biggie. Take Baby steps and-"_

Lucifer inhaled sharply as he stood, trying to brace himself as she was pummeled by a mental broadcasting.

Gemini looked up to see her brother quivering slightly in fear.

"Lucifer, what's wrong," Gemini whispered loud enough for the two men to hear it as she reached for her field knife which was constantly well hidden on her body.

A lone finger was brought up to her twins lips as his eyes slid in and out of focus.

Lucifer shut his eyes, then opened them, stumbling back wards and hitting the stove where his pepper and egg omelet was currently burning.

It was the picture, the image, the thought, the _fantasy, of Gemini. Or rather the thirteen year old memory of Gemini. Swirling around the reflection of Gemini as an innocent where other images. Gemini hurt, broken, bloody…screaming for help, for mercy…Gemini being tortured, hurt…Gemini screaming, bleeding. Memories of her past which she has locked away from him. Wide eyed fear and amazement. A faceless master. A sense of longing. A sense of want. A sense of Revenge._

All of these flooded around the flickering images, the person who was picturing them wanted to see them come true. The whole reason for this raid. The reason for the attack. It was all planned on Gemini. 

But the attacker knew her as Gemini... not as Diana Sky.

Another jolt surged through his body as the images where joined by a hissing voice, '_You didn't listen Gemini. You could have had everything but you veered from me. Cielo…I've been waiting for this for so long, planning it, dreaming about it…You won't escape this time, you bitch...you could have anything you wanted…You'll be mine…and I'll play with you until you scream…and then I'll play some more…we'll see how much you can take before you die… see how well that Ministry of yours trained you..._

"We need to get out of here."

"What?" Gemini asked, facing the door, frowning at it slightly until her cross bow flew into her hands, which was aimed at the door in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Someone... a group... I don't know if they're death eaters or Aurors... from your past..." Lucifer stammered, a hand holding his head, "But they're here to kill you."

Gemini eyes widened slightly when they heard a scream from a lower level followed by a small explosion. 

"Xander!" Gemini called as she turned from the door, rushing in to the back area of her small apartment, grabbing Sirius and pulling him out of the chair he was sitting on in the process.

Gemini threw Sirius in to the back hallway before turning around, her empty hand shooting out, guiding the old moth eaten red sofa with her telekinesis to barricade the door.

"Gemini, I don't think that-"

"Lucifer, I don't want to hear your know-it-all idiom right now. I'm the killer of the family, not you. You just go and grab anything of importance, my things are already packed. I'll take care of everything else."

Lucifer nodded and fled in to the back of the apartment, beginning to pull everything he saw in to a spare bag that Gemini had brought with her, his mind still picking up that same, sadistic gleam. 

==========

**Chelsea: How much of a bitch am i? Hmm? Hands?**

**Gemini: Go to hell.**

**Sirius: Yeah.**

**Lucifer: My head hurts now...**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Diana**: Um, yes, hello. This is Diana speaking.

**Lucifer: Good call captain obvious.**

**Diana: SHUT UP LUCIFER!**

**Lucifer: Make me...**

**Diana: ARGH! [throws her self on to the sun god and begins to poke him mercifully with her arrows]**

**Aradia: [sigh] My parents will _never grow up. Ok, I'm here filling in for Chelsea, erm... Leigh (that's her alter ego, use it). She sent me here to tell you that she is sorry that she didn't update sooner, and since I _cant_ die, your pitchforks and flame throwers wont do any damage on my behalf. Thank You._**

**Lucifer: OH MY GOD! Diana you bitch! [giggle] That's [snort] it! IM TELLING FATHER ON YOU!**

**Diana: My ass you are [poke poke poke]**

**Love is a Battlefield******

[Chapter nine]

_Hey Jupiter,  
Nothing been the same.  
So are you gay?  
Are you blue?  
Thought we both could use a friend to run to.___

Tori Amos – Hey Jupiter

'_You didn't listen Gemini. You could have had everything but you veered from me. Cielo…I've been waiting for this for so long, planning it, dreaming about it…You won't escape this time, my beautiful...you could have anything you wanted…You'll be mine…and I'll play with you until you scream… we'll see how much you can take before you die… see how well that Ministry of yours trained you...'_

==========

Gemini used her telekinesis to turn off all of the lights in the main room of the apartment so that she would at least have the cover of darkness.

She had sent Lucifer and Sirius to the back to grab anything they could and find a way out. 

Fast.

Another explosion from the floor below told her that they didn't have much time left until they were busting down the very door she was guarding.

'_Gem Gem, we're both ready. We're going to get out via the fire escape. '_

They were on their floor. Heading for the door.

_'We need to leave NOW Gemini. Revenge is not important...'_

BANG.

The door flew open and several masked men leaked in to the small apartment, wands drawn and ready.

"Knock Knock Gemini," A man said skillfully, his voice coming in as a low hiss as he entered after the ten men before him, "I can smell your pretty little self from here. Stop hiding and come out and play.'

_'GEM GEM NO! STOP! DON'T GET UP!'_

_'I am disposable Lucifer. A good solider is willing to give their lives for their cause. My cause just walked through the door. Ti Amo Lucifer.'_

Gemini held her arrow tight with her right hand as she stood, aiming for the man whom she abhorred more than Fudge himself.

"Ah," the man hissed, "Hello my pretty. My, how you have grown. Let's see how my former apprentice has been doing after all of these years."

"Voldemort," Gemini hissed, her eyes narrowed, arrow drawn.

"Yes," he hissed lightly, "you remember. Now, put that foolish bow and arrow down and fight like the witch I trained you to be."

Gemini let go, the arrow sliced through the air just as quickly as she let go. But it was just as quickly snatched from the air by a boney hand.

"Not at all up to your usual standard Cielo," He taunted, "You never use to miss when I trained you."

"That was long ago Riddle," Gemini snapped, watching with an inner amusement as her former master flinched at his old name, "I'm not who you think I am."

"What foolishness are you speaking of?"

 A wry smile flashed past her face "My name is Diana Sky," she hissed, enjoying the look of shock on his face, "Codename Huntress. It is I who destroyed your men. It was I who exploited your men's weaknesses and brought them to their deaths. It was all me. It was the stupid little _bitch_ you thought you could control. But you were WRONG!" a large telekinetic blast was sent through the room, a small dome of clear telekinetic energy surrounding the entrance to the back rooms, "You were so very wrong. For it was I who will be your downfall. It will all be me."

A loud roar emitted from the enraged Dark Lord as he and his death eaters sent a shower of red, yellow, and green flashes of light towards the girl, but with no avail.

"I was stronger than you thought I was Tom, stronger than you'll ever imagine."

 'GEM GEM LETS GO!' Lucifer screamed in to her mind as Sirius bolted in from behind her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her away from the battle.

"LET ME GO SIRIUS!" Gemini screamed and she frantically tried to get away from the man and return to finish off the man who had helped destroy her life.

"Over my dead body," Sirius whispered into her ear as he pulled her out of the window, where Lucifer and Lana where waiting in his silver chariot, two black Pegasus waiting anxiously to take off, "Holy shit, where did these come from?"

"Castor and Pollux come at my demand," Lucifer said lightly, taking the reins in his hand, "Now hurry up," he said worriedly, "I don't think she can last much longer."

Gemini's eyes were closed tightly, her body shaking slightly as the energy she had to exert, her force field diminishing with each curse thrown.

"She's going to lose it soon," Sirius said franticly, clinging on to her tense body, "We need to leave, NOW!"

'_Go_' Lucifer whispered into his Pegasus's minds as they look off in to the night sky, invisible to the world.

==========

"Where is she?"

"Darling, I told you, I haven't heard from either of them in day's i-"

"There was an attack. They are now all gone. If you don't tell me where my best friend is James Potter I swear to the gods above that you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

James's amber eyes widened as he pleaded with his wife. He really didn't want to be an exiled couch boy tonight.

"Lily, were doing all we can to track them down, Severus said that their mission failed and they didn't bring her back. Gem stopped him with her powers. I mean, honestly Lils, did you think that Gem would let Voldemort kill her like that!"

Lily allowed a small grin to flash across her face, "No. it is a boorish way to die."

"Exactly, Gemini would have to die banners flying, the 'Fan Fare For The Common Man' blaring in the back ground..."

"And she'd have to go out fighting..."

"And bleeding."

"Yeah," Lily sighed as she rested her head on her husbands shoulder, "I worry about her James. I mean, well, you saw how I was when they said she had died, then she and Sirius just _show up on our front step like there was nothing wrong, but James, god, did you see the look in her eyes. It wasn't even her."_

"Diana Sky," James said softly, "She is, or was, Diana sky."

"Diana Sky!" Lily exclaimed sitting up on the couch, fear in her emerald orbs, "If the ministry thinks that Gemini is Diana Sky then..."

"Then they'll kill her."

"Oh gods James."

"Don't worry love," he reassured her, "It would take a lot more than a few mortal wizards to rid the world of one of the most terrifyingly powerful women on earth."

"You are forgetting one thing," Lily said, her eyes hard, "Gemini was only one of the few... oh you know what I'm talking about, don't give me that confused look. She was only one of the few great aurors... not saying that you are not one of them sweetheart, you are, you really are, but..."

"Gemini isn't an Auror."

"Yes, that..." Lily sighed, looking down at her hands, "You know, I'm still cross with you that you knew she was going to be an assassin and you decided not to tell me."

James winced slightly at the hard look he was receiving from his young wife and pleaded, "I was sworn to secrecy Lily, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to and you _know I wanted to."_

"Bugger to that," Lily snapped, but laughter danced in her emerald eyes, "You just didn't want me worrying about her like I am now and _don't_ look at me with those pleading _innocent_ eyes _Prongs," Lily laughed at a stuttering James, "Never once have your eyes been innocent. Now," she stood up, smirking, "Remus will be over for tea soon, he says that he has news about Gemini and I am _dying_ to hear it."_

"Yes dear," James sighed, stretching his arms high over his head, "I guess I should shower."

"You should, you smell."

"You know you love me,"

"Bugger off James."

"Come on, give me a kiss."

"Yes, please do."

"Sirius?" James and Lily partially shouted in unison at the man standing in the door frame of their study.

"You were expecting anyone of lesser social status?" he snorted, "I don't think so sweetheart. Come here and give me a kiss Lily, I guarantee that I smell much better than Prongs over there."

"Great, now my best friend has sided against me..."

"Oh, buck up Prongs, things could be a lot worse. You could be trying to ward off Lucifer right now."

"Lucifer?"

"Long story, but just be grateful."

"Lucifer? Padfoot, I still have no bloody idea what you're talking about I-"

"Well," Sirius said lazily, grinning as Lily crossed the room to throw her arms around his neck, "Turns out that Gemini has a twin brother."

"Brother?" Lily asked, sounding skeptical, "she had a sister Sirius."

"I kid you not. Who knows," he shrugged, "Lucifer seems girl enough for me. He is the complete opposite of Gem, except for the whole dark looking thing they have going on, other than that they are completely, well, ok that's a lie, Gemini has a _slightly_ bigger chest than he does, but you get my drift, right Lils?"

"Of course Padfoot dear," Lily sighed, kissing his on the cheek, "what ever you say darling, now, you need to get cleaned up, Moony'll be over soon for tea, and Wormtail'll be over a tad later for supper."

Sirius grinned, "Wonderful, it's like where all together again."

"Except for Bella, she's taking an Incognito class and won't be over until past 9."

"And Gemini," Sirius sighed, his eyes downcast, "She's off with her brother and that damn _demon _of hers."

"Ah, Xander," James said, "I remember him, looked just like you, didn't he."

"Demon? Xander?" Lily asked, "JAMES POTTER!"

James cringed.

"That's it; you've got the couch tonight."

"Thanks a lot Padfoot."

"Hey, I've been a couch boy for the past few weeks and I've never even seen my girl shirtless."

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Right o."

==========

"Where the hell did Sirius go?" Gemini snapped, the wind whipping around her angular face as she stood next to her brother as he held the reins.

"He went to go see a 'Prongs' Character," Lucifer replied over his shoulder, "I picked it up before he left."

"That bastard," Gemini snapped, "He left to go see Lily and James," a muffled cry reached her ears as she glared down at the tied up Lana who was still under the influence of the Poly Juice Potion, "Will you _please shut up? Crying isn't going to make it much better, now is it?"_

"Her jaw is healing," Xander said softly in to Gemini's ear, "Is this a normal mortal trait?"

"No Xander Darling," Lucifer answered, "She has magical blood, if a witch wishes for something hard enough, it'll happen like that, but don't you worry precious," he purred, "she is no threat to us."

"you're right," Gemini agreed, "She is nothing but _filth_ to us."

"You want to see him, don't you Gemini?" Lucifer asked softly, placing his chin on her shoulder, "I can feel it."

"You're a telepath, not an empath, you feel nothing."

"See, that's where you're wrong, if you really needed to you could use telepathy, empathy or any type of psychic gift if your mind feels that you need it."

"You're making this up so you can have some alone time with Xander, aren't you?"

"No, what makes you think that I-"

"I understand when I'm not wanted," Gemini laughed, punching her brother playfully in the ribs, "Ill go track down the idiot, I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks sweetheart," Lucifer sighed, kissing his sister on the cheek, "If I weren't gay and you weren't my sister and there wasn't a prophesy to complete then I would so be sleeping with you right now."

"Like wise Lucifer darling."

==========

Gemini landed with out a sound behind a couch in the Potter's living room where James and Lily where obviously having a heated battle.

"Hey, I've been a couch boy for the past few weeks and I've never even seen my girl shirtless."

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Right o."

        Gemini smirked as she rose; tossing her hair over her shoulder she said lightly, "You never asked Sirius, so how could I have known?"

Sirius grinned widely as he turned around, hearing Lily gasp behind him, "You're late," his grin toned down a bit as he asked, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was awake the entire time. I never really sleep, my body shuts down to rejuvenate my energy but my mind remains alert," Gemini explained, looking around the living room, "Moody trained me to do that. A precautionary measure."

"Was there anything that he didn't train you to do?" Sirius snapped at her, "If it weren't for Moody we would have been together ages ago."

"If it weren't for Moody," Gemini hissed, "Than I would be _dead_." 

"No you would-"

"YES I WOULD!" Gemini hollered, her eyes narrowed, face shadowed as she turned to face Sirius, oblivious to the married couple who stood speechless in the room, "You have NO idea what my life was like in Hogwarts Sirius. There was a REASON behind my anger and aggression. Moody took me on as his apprentice because I could handle it. I could have backed out at anytime I wanted to. I could have DROPPED out of Hogwarts if I wanted to, but I didn't. Do you know why?"

"Why Gemini?"

"Because, my father taught me a lot more than how to fight. He taught me how to survive. I am a survivor Sirius, Diana sky was created for me to survive. I would have died if it weren't for her. Moody reinforced what my father taught me and saved my life."

Sirius just stared at her with his mouth hanging wide, his eyes large.

"What the FUCK are you talking about Gemini? You are the same girl I feel in love with and-"

"There you go, saying the 'L' word again. What make you think that _I_, the one who can kill with out regret or remorse, can be actually be able to love or _be loved?"_

"Do you want to be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to be loved?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not worthy of it, nor to I desire it."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he closed the distance between the two of them, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her chin up to face him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me this."

"Let go of me Sirius."

"Tell me that you don't want to be loved, and I swear that I will leave you alone forever."

"I-"

"Tell me."

"Sirius..."

"Tell ME."

"I..."

"TELL ME!"

"I... I... I can't..."

"Gemini god damn it just say I love you!"

The demigoddess's eyes widened as she looked at the woman who was racing towards the pair, tears streaming down her face and arms spread wide.

"Lily!"

Sirius blinked as Gemini pushed past him, racing towards the woman who has been obviously ignored by the enraged telekinetic.

"Where have you been!" Lily demanded as the two women collided in a mass of red hair and muscular arms.

"I've been out of my mind."

Lily drew back and smacked her friend on the shoulder, "You're one to say that! You show up _once since graduation and you brushed me off! You missed my wedding! You missed _everything!_"_

"I guess an 'I'm sorry' wont cut it hm?"

"No, it wont," Lily laughed, tears pouring down her face as she hugged her again.

"I'm sorry Lily,"

"That's Ok, just as long you promise me that you will never leave me again, hear me?"

"I can't promise you that."

"What?"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Voldemort is looking for me, he knows who I am, he knows of Diana sky. I have Voldemort _and_ Fudge looking for me, all those who stay with me are asking to be killed."

Lily smiled as she said, "You still talk as if you were addressing the bloody queen or something, you haven't changed since the first day I met you."

_Lily laughed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, pushing Sirius off of her as she winked at Bella, who was in hysterics in the spot across from her._

_There were rumors of a new girl transferring into Hogwarts, she would be coming in as a third year, her year, and she was to be sorted before the first years._

_"Shut up, they're coming!" Lily hissed as she stifled a laugh, McGonagall passing them with the third years in tow, a taller girl trailing behind them_

_That was here._

_The new transfer student._

_Lily looked on with wide eyes and the strange girl made eye contact with her. Her eyes were cold, like two orbs of frozen obsidian. _

_Lily's eyes followed the girl, barely paying attention to the sorting song, which seemed to envelope the room in awe._

_"Cielo, Gemini Diana."_

_Gemini was an odd name for a girl, but lily shrugged it off as the sorting hat fell over Gemini's eyes._

_Tense moments passed before the hat screamed Gryffindor._

_Wow. For a new Gryffindor she looked pretty pissed, hopefully Lily wouldn't say anything to upset her and make her take her head off in a fit of anger._

_"Hi," The girl next to her said, a bright smile on her face, "I'm Bella Figg."_

_        "Gemini Cielo." Gemini said as she helped herself to a piece of steak, "From around here?"_

_        "Me?" Bella asked, "Oh, No, I'm from __Wales__," she commented nonchalantly as she poked a roast potato wedge with her fork._

_        "Oh," Gemini replied, "I hail from __Italy__."_

_        "__Italy__?" The red headed girl diagonal to her said in amazement, "What are you doing all the way up here? Aren't there Wizarding schools in __Italy__?"_

_        Gemini shrugged, "I was expelled from my old school and Hogwarts was the only school that would accept me after what I did."_

_        "I'm Lily by the way," she said with a kind smile._

_        "Gemini," The girl replied, not looking up from her dinner, "Gemini Cielo."_

        "Lily," Gemini sighed, "James," she added in looking at the man who was standing next to Sirius, "I want you three to meet my family."

        "Family?" Sirius asked, a look of pure confusion on his face, "Gemini, I thought your family..."

        "It is where Lucifer and Lana are going, I can get us there. Here, give me your hands."

        "Where are we going?" Lily asked quickly as she latched on to Gemini's arm, grabbing James's hand in the process.

        "Italy," Gemini answered, smiling as she held her hand out for Sirius, who took it lovingly, "To Lake Nemi, to my home."

==========

"Well, I see James still hasn't gotten use to Teleportation hm?" Gemini laughed bitterly, averting her eyes as James vomited on the shore of the lake, "He was never quite comfortable with it back in Hogwarts."

"Some things never change," Sirius laughed, not breaking the contact that he and Gemini shared.

"Now, where is that damn brother of mine..." Gemini mused, looking out at the surrounding area which was enveloped in darkness, "Ah, yes, I know how I can find him. XANDER!"

A grin flashed over her face as the demon appeared in front of her, hastily pulling his robes back on, a faint blush creeping over his pale face, "You beckoned mistress?"

"Where is my brother?"

"He is with the Lord and Lady Mistress."

"Wonderful," Gemini said, brushing some dirt off the demon's nose, "I see you and Lucifer have gotten along well together in my absence. Oh, please, there is not need to be embarrassed Xander dear, I'm happy for you, you're good for my brother."

"Gemini!" A woman screamed, frantically racing toward the four, doused in moon light.

Her hair was long and black, several braids running through her raven hair which seemed to fuse with the midnight darkness. Her eyes where two black orbs standing out brightly around pools of alabaster. She was tall, at least half a head taller than he was, but she had the same build as he.

"Lessandra!"

The two girls collided, a jumble of arms and hair as Gemini desperately clung on to the taller girl, who smile reached ears to ears.

"Gods Gemini, we had thought you died," The woman said, looking up at the woman who was now about an inch and a half taller than she was.

"No, I'm still here," Gemini joked, looking down at the woman with a genuine smile on her face.

For Sirius, it suddenly clicked on where he had seen the woman before.

"Wait, you're the divination chick aren't you?" he asked, "You helped out the old dingbat at Hogwarts our last year."

"Alessandra Crisalide Scofani," the woman laughed, bowing her head, "Heiress of Egeria, Lady of the Lake. And that fine strapping man who is standing behind you with that lovely sword in his hand is Rex Nemorensis, King of the Wood."

"Welcome to the family," Rex said from behind Sirius, his deep voice sending Sirius at least a foot in the air, "Your brother found me and told of me of the news," He said over Sirius's to Gemini, who still had the smile on her face, "as of right now, we are only four, but soon, with your joining," he placed a hand of Sirius's shoulder, "we shall be five and complete the prophesy."

"Joining?" Gemini gasped, "There will be no joining... you can't possibly think that me and Sirius...."

Sirius's eyes widened, "Seriously..."

"You can't possibly think that..."

"What do you mean Gem..."

"We would never..."

"Yes we would..."

"I'm an assassin...."

"And I'm an asshole your point..."

"I'm a goddess and he's a mortal..."

"IT JUST WOULDN'T WORK!" they yelled in unison, "SHE JUST WONT DO IT!"      

Lucifer's head popped up next to Rex's as he jumped on to his back, a big smile on his face as he said, "You should see those two fight at home, it looks like they're already married. I wouldn't be surprised if they jump each others bones while we weren't watching."

"Really?" Lessandra asked, amazing as she looked back and forth, "I never would have thought... you always seemed like the woman loving type Gem."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I mean, honestly. You hated all of man kind that last time I saw you."

"That was before I ran in to her again sister," Sirius laughed, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "you see, the ladies cant keep their hands off of me.'

"And neither can my brother," Gemini commented lightly, grinning at her male counter part who was getting ready to tackle her to the ground.

With a fancy evading step Lucifer ending up in Lessandra's arms as the two fell to the ground in gales of laughter, "Sorry my fair lady, but my sister here is too fast for me."

"I've been a trained assassin for years Lucifer," Gemini said, a smirk on her lips, "You can't expect me to not be on my toes."

"James Potter?!" Lessandra exclaimed, pushing Lucifer out of her arms as she walked towards the Potters, "Gods, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Oh... heh... lo Lessandra."

"Lessandra?"

"You must be Lily!" Lessandra exclaimed, throwing her arms around Lily's neck, "You are the beautiful red head I saw in James's readings!" She pulled back and looked into Lily's eyes, "You have no idea how many signs this boy had of you littered in his dreams, it wasn't even _funny_!" Lessandra placed her hand on Lily stomach and asked excitedly, "So, when is the child due?"

"Due?" Lily asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lessandra's eyes grew as she stepped back, "It's not November yet, is it?"

"Far from it..."

"Oh, heh, forget I said anything alright?"

"Ok..."

"James, Lily, Sirius," Gemini said softly, stepping back in to the line that has formed, "Meet my family. Rex, Alessandra and my brother, Pollux."

"I hate that name Gem Gem."

"Shut up _Pollux."_

"I _like_ the name Pollux," Xander said softly, placing his chin on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Pollux it is!"

"You're to easily swayed Lucifer," Sirius scoffed.

"Me?" Lucifer laughed, trying to look taken aback and failing miserably, "Swayed? Excuse me, but I'm not the one doing absolute everything to get into my sisters pants. And _just_ to let you know if this were our _first_ life than it would be _me_ trying to get into my sisters pants, but wait... not I lied, she would be the one trying to get into _my pants but that's besides the point. The point is _you_ are __whipped my dear."_

"Fuck you."

"Gladly," Lucifer retorted his grin only growing, "But you see, I have my Xander now, and I don't need _you_ anymore."

Gemini rolled her eyes as she stood between the two, "Please, leave your _pointless banter for telepathic arguments alright, I think you should all introduce yourselves."_

Rex stepped forward, bowing before Lily and said in his thick, burly voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dearest friend of Diana."

"Diana?"

"Oh, heh," Gemini blushed, "Lily, here I am regarded as Diana..."

"And I am known as Lucifer."

"And I Egeria."

"And I am Virbius," Rex concluded, placing two large hands on Lessandra's shoulders, "We are the prophesied ones. The King of the wood."

"The Lady Of the lake," Lessandra said lightly, bowing her head.

"The God of the Sun," Lucifer said brightly, leaning back on Xander.

"And I am the Goddess of the Moon."

"And with Fair Diana's and this mortal's joining," Rex said happily, "The fifth and last prophesied one shall join us on earth as Queen of the Witches."

"Who," Lily began, "May I ask, will be the prophesied one?"

"My daughter," Gemini said softly, looking over in to Sirius's dark gray eyes, "Our daughter."

Lucifer smiled softly at the two, linking his hand with Xanders when a thought came to his mind that shattered the romantic moment.

Where the _hell_ was Lana?

==========

        "Mother No!" Aradia cried as she flew forward, yanking the bow from her enraged mother who had it pointed at the now untied and currently escaping Lana, "You can't kill her! The Fate's will have your head!"

        Diana grumbled, slumping down, her eyes narrowed at the escaping woman with a sore jaw, "I hate mortals, every last one of them."

        "Except for Sirius," Lucifer laughed, gazing down through the looking glass, "I like him, and Aradia likes him, and two beats one so your going to have to like him anyway."

        "And," Aradia added, "If you try to break them apart, my heir wont be born, the fates will have kittens and grandfather will be _most_ displeased with you, not to mention the fact that you will be breaking up the most pure thing in the history of the cosmos!"

        "Dinner?"

        "Love father," Aradia drawled, rolling her pupil-less violet eyes, "Love."

        "Yes, that to, but I think that a good minestrone soup with a nice loaf of bread really hits the spot."

        "Shut up Lucifer," Diana Mumbled.

        "You got it."       

**Leigh, Lucifer and Xander**: TO FAGGOTS, LEZZIES, DYKES, CROSSDRESSERS TOO!     

**Lucifer**: To me!

**Leigh**: To me!

**Xander**: To you, and you, and you, you and you!

**Leigh, Lucifer and Xander**: [giggles]

**Leigh**: You know, I feel _really_ left out of RENT. I mean, yes I am a hardcore RENThead and everything, but it never mentions anything about asexuals in there. I WANT SOME REPRESENTATION DAMMIT!

**Mr. Bean**: [pops in the view Via Magical Purple Smoke] I'm your representation!

**Leigh**: Yay Mr. Bean! [dances]

**Mr**** Bean: [dances]**

**Lucifer and Xander**: [cutesy lovely dovey-ness]

**Leigh and Mr. Bean**: Awww!

**Leigh**: I need to draw those two... eventually... Oh, and as all my reviewers know... I email EVERY SINGLE reviewer back, so hey, you get to talk to me, how freggin wonderful yes? Now, Inflate my ego!

**Gemini**: or tell her where to shove it.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chelsea**: [wearing her infamous really cool black coat, purple armwarmers and a pink slippers, Chelsea walks out and stands on her soapbox] It has come to my attention by a reader who shall remained unknown that the story has been to...

**Gemini**: Complicated?

**Sirius**: Conflicting?

**Gemini**: Confusing?

**Chelsea**: ALRIGHT I GET IT! Damn. Ok, so as I was saying some one brought it to my attention that there was too much, blood, gore, guts and killing. So I got carried away. [shrugs] 

**Gemini**: So that means...

**Chelsea**: Um, for all of those who liked the blood, gore, guts and killing, I apologize, but it has be planned before hand that this is the last we see of assassin Gemini.

**Gemini**: ... [blink] WHAT!!!

**Chelsea**: I'm reintroducing Killing Gemini back to the world she came from, sorry folks, flame me if ya like.

**Gemini**: Wait a minute... I never agreed... THIS IS SO NOT IN MY DAMN CONTRACT!

**Love is a Battlefield**

[Chapter ten]

You see yourself as some kind of lily of the valley  
You come around here in your ballet slippers padding on my alley  
And you know that you can't dance  
Cause you know you never had the chance  
I'm gonna dance for you!

"I'm gunna follow you" – Pat Benatar

------

        "Did you find them?"

        "Of course I did, and I had my jaw broken for it too you bastard."

        "But it healed I see. I think it went well."

        "Go to hell."

        "Ah, ah, ah. None of your tongue Missy, you volunteered for the job."

        "Yes, well, I wasn't aware that I would be attacked with a knife at my throat, have a hypodermic needle shoved in to my side, then _be_ the bitch for three fucking hours. Then I had to sit there and watch these two fucking faggots be all lovey dovey. I swear, by the looks of it those two were shagging each other rotten just by looking at each other."

        "Well, what did you honestly expect from someone like Gemini Cielo? The woman is a clinical _psychopath_."

        "No she isn't. And you know that."

        "Yes, but sometimes thinking that you are antisocial is good enough."

        "Well, their location has changed, I have no idea where I was before I came here."

        "But you have the pictures?"

        "As you requested. A color photograph of Diana sky, other wise known as Gemini Cielo. The Prophet will eat it up and the Dementors will have a field day."

        "Yes, I hope they bring her kicking and screaming."

        "They will Cornelius, they will."

        "Hello Albus, please, do come in," Lily said warmly as she swung the door open for her former Headmaster to enter, "She is inside."

        "How is she doing?"

        Lily look a deep breath, then exhaled as she closed the door, an overwhelmed smile lingering on her lips, "She's like everything I remember."

        "Ah, now the problem with that Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said lightly, removing his indigo hat, "is whether that is a good thing, or a bad thing."

        "Albus?" A deep voice said softly from the foyer, "I don't think this is what Moody intended on happening to me."

        "Hello Miss Cielo," Dumbledore said warmly, stepping forward and enveloping her small hand in between two of his large, aged hands, "It has been to long."

        "Far too long."

        "Have the others arrived?" Dumbledore asked Lily softly, not removing his hands from Gemini's.

        "You are the first Dumbledore," Lily replied, "Please, come and sit."

        "The others?" Gemini asked as she was lead in to the Potter's sitting room, "Who else is coming?"

        "Gemini my dear," Dumbledore said as he sat down, taking her down with him, "When Mr. Black over there first told us that you were alive, we were overwhelmed with relief.  You see, when Moody began to train you, none of this was ever intended. You were supposed to be an Auror, a great Auror like he is. We needed you not only for your strength and stamina, but we needed you for you're gift."

        "My telekinesis?"

        "No my dear you're _immortality_."

        "Are you alright?" Lucifer asked softly, moving from the chair he was sitting on to the bed where Xander was currently curled up on, rocking back and forth.

        Lucifer and Xander had rented a hotel room in Wizarding Rome while Gemini and Sirius went back with the Potter's.

        "I don't know," Xander replied, his pupiless red eyes wide as he turned towards the man who sat next to him on the bed, "I don't like this mortal body."

        "Then why don't you change?"

        "I _cant_. An Orb Demon changes their shape to please their Master. When I first came to my mistress, this is the body that pleased her."

        "What if you were given a new master?"

        "I would be given a new gender, a new identity. A new species perhaps. But... I don't want that. I Like staying in human form moreover anything else. It's horrid being an animal. But..."

        "Why not?" Lucifer asked calmly, beckoning the demon to rest in his open arms, "I thought you said you didn't like your body."

        "That's not it. I adore my new form. I don't like remaining in a mortal body. There are very many limitations. I feel..."

        "Yes?"

        "I feel dirty."

        "Dirty!?"

        "I feel looked at. i feel worthless. I have killed many people, more people than my mistress has. Yet, with all of my powers, she doesn't use me for it. I'm not a suitable servant."

        "Xander," Lucifer said softly, resting his chin on his shoulder, "It's not you. Trust me on that one ok? My sister is a_ very powerful person, and she is a very _independent_ person. There is nothing that you or I can do to change that."_

        Xander stood up on his knees, white hair falling in front of his crimson eyes as he asked softly, "But I don't understand _why?"_

        "When we were younger, Gemini and myself, gods, we had to be about five years old, before I was taken away...  we were playing in the streets with some of the other boys in town. They wouldn't let Gemini play because she was a girl. Heh, you know, there are something that's people shouldn't do, not letting a five year old version of my sister play with the boys is one of them, needless to say she took her shoes off and beat the poor kid mercilessly with it while I held him down until our father dragged her away, kicking and screaming... she was punished," Lucifer sighed, his voice softening in memory, "severely. But she never told my father I helped her. She accepted the help, but when the consequences came around... she would always take the blame, to save me."

        "But what does that have to do with..."

        "Everything," Lucifer laugh bitterly, "have you noticed on how she tries to ignore Sirius on every account?"

        Xander's eyes narrowed, "Yes, that stupid _mortal. I don't like him, and I find my mistress very wise to avoid him at all costs."_

        "Xander," Lucifer sighed, smiling slightly, "The reason why she doesn't want to be around him is that he makes her remember what it was like to be normal."

        "Normal?"

        "Human."

        "But if she doesn't like it then why did she..."

        "Do this?" Lucifer suggested, linking his tanned fingers with Xander's incredible pale ones.

        "Y-yes..." Xander gulped, his breath caught in his chest, "That..."

        "It's called 'holding hands,'" Lucifer explained softly, his free hand playing with the hair that hung low over Xander's red, depthless eyes, "It's what people do when they feel an emotional bond with someone."

        "Then..." the demon gulped again, "Why are we holding hands?"

        "Because I think you're gorgeous and sadistic and I think I'm gorgeous and sadistic and I think that if we put our gorgeousness and our sadism together, we would make quite a pair."

        Lucifer smiled slightly at the shocked look on the demon's pale face as he leaned forward slowly, tilting his head down. Slowly, his lips came into light, gentle contact with Xander's, and he shivered in pleasure as he kissed the other man, tentatively at first, then gradually deepening the touch until they were kissing passionately, mouths opened, tongues intertwined. 

With a growl of lust, Xander deepened the kiss, his hands moving up to twine his fingers in Lucifer's thick hair, holding the other man's head in place as he kissed him hard and furiously. The Demon moaned into his mouth, and Lucifer swallowed the sound of the other man's excitement, the vibrations of the sound intensifying his own passion.

        Smiling behind the kiss Lucifer withdrew slowly, his dark eyes losing themselves in Xander's red orbs, glad to see a smile on the usually cynical demon's lips.

        '_You've done this before?'_ Lucifer asked, slightly amused as he rose up on his knees, having found that they fell into a sitting position mid-kiss.

        "I am an Orb Demon Lucifer," Xander said softly, leering up at him, "I do whatever my master wishes."

        "My sister is your master," Lucifer pointed out, grinning.

        "She wont mind."

        "Oh, you naughty boy, that deserves a spanking," Lucifer laughed, getting ready to launch himself at the lusty demon when an idea popped into his wonderfully sex driven mind as his eyes brushed past the open bathroom door, "Xander darling, are you still feeling dirty?"

        "hm?"

        "I think it's time to clean you up."

        "So what you're telling me," Gemini said slowly, "Is that you thought I was dead."

        "Yes," Dumbledore replied.

        "And the thought never _occurred_ to you that Fudge was up to something."

        "Yes."

        "Not up to your usually standards Dumbledore," Gemini said softly, "Had it not occurred to you that I could kill a man by the time I was _15_? Did you forget that I happen to be one of the best in the ministry?"

        "Not at all Gemini."

        "Then why did you worry?"

        "Fudge calls you the perfect weapon," James said softly, his head in his hands, "I don't know why we didn't pick it up sooner. He always referrer to the 'best damn agent' he had under his command as 'the perfect weapon'. He never shut up about you."

        "Thanks," Gemini snapped, apparently not flattered, "But that still doesn't answer my question."

        "He was getting there," Remus said softly, his calm voice one of reason, using the same tone he used to get through to her when she was still a student, "You see Gemini, the day after our graduation, Moody had come to our home and asked us where you were. He didn't know, so we assumed that Fudge would have told him anything he had needed to know about you. Knowing this, we assumed that Voldemort had found you..."

        "And we all know how badly he wanted you on his side," Lily sighed, a sad smile on her lips, "You were so close to being with him when you were younger, we feared that he had gotten you, but when we heard nothing..."

        "We thought you had died," Sirius finished, "I have your Certificate of Death back in my Gringotts Lot."

        "You are all mad," Gemini said darkly, pushing her dark hair behind her ears, "Voldemort can't kill me and you all _know this. You know I am above all of you, you know that I am above him."_

        "We know Miss Cielo," Dumbledore said softly, his eyes boring in to hers, "but we are glad you are alive and well and in our presence."

        "What do you want with me?"

        "The better question is Miss Cielo," Dumbledore began, "what do you want?"

        "What are you talking about?"

        "You no longer work for the ministry Gemini, and now you have to decide what you are going to do."

        Gemini's eyes narrowed as her eyes met his, a threatening look in her eyes.

        "I don't know what you are talking about."

        "I know you were an assassin Gemini," Dumbledore said softly, ignoring the gasp that escaped Lily's lips, "I know how many people you killed, I know how you killed them and I know how you seduced them," he continued, taking no notice of the anger that was growing in Sirius's eyes, "But now I have to ask you Miss Gemini, can you adapt to a life of a free woman? Can you become Gemini Cielo the Citizen, not Diana Sky the assassin?"

        The room was thick with tension as Gemini stood, her hands balled in fists of possible rage. She closed her eyes and bowed her head before saying with obvious effort, "I haven't a clue Dumbledore, what do you tell a soldier who has become accustomed to battle?"

        At this Dumbledore stood, a sad smile on his face as he looked at the rock solid face of his former pupil, "Those who actually set out to see the fall of a city or those who choose to go to a front line, are obviously asking themselves to what extent they are cowards," Dumbledore began, his intense stare never leaving Gemini's face, "But the tests they set themselves -- there is a dead body, can you bear to look at it? -- are nothing in comparison with the tests that are sprung on them. It is not the obvious tests that matter -- do you go to pieces in a mortar attack? -- but the unexpected ones -- here is a man on the run, seeking your help -- can you face him honestly?"

        "What are you talking about Dumbledore?"

        "What he is asking you," Sirius snapped, standing up from the other side of the room, breaking his silence. "is if your such a great soldier, if you are Fudges favorite, if you are so _bloody_ amazing then you should be able to take this on little 'mission'!"

        "Mission?"

        "You have proved yourself as a warrior Gemini, you have shown the world that you can take anything on with the slightest of ease. Now show the world that you can coincide successfully with it."

        Gemini's eyes widened, her jaw dropped as she stared at Dumbledore with shock screaming from her eyes, "And how Dumbledore, may I ask, do I do this?"

        Dumbledore placed a hand on Gemini shoulder and said, "You still have that orb demon?"

        "Xander?" Gemini asked, "Xander is off shagging my brother, I _highly_ doubt that he would want to house train his master."

        "Very well then," Dumbledore said, a sparkle in his eye, "Mister Black, I have a task for you to complete for the Order."

        "Sir?"

        "I want you to make Miss Cielo here accustomed to civilian life."

        "You mean live with her sir?"

        "Any objections to this?"

        "No sir, not at all."

        "Very well then," he said excitedly, a wide smile on his face, "Miss Cielo," –he took Gemini's hand- "Mr. Black" – he took Sirius's hand, "Please, do play nice, I don't want to hear from either of you with poor news, I want to hear happy, good results from both of you or I'll have you both on Caretaker duty with Mr. Flitch, is that understood?"

        "Yes sir," the two mumbled.

        "Good!" Dumbledore chimed, putting both of their hands together, "So it is decided, Miss Cielo, I do believe that Moody can find you two a nice apartment together! Oh dear me, look at the time, I've been here for far too long!" He winked at Lily and James before leaning over and whispering in Gemini's ear, "Complete the prophesy my child, do not fight it, it was meant to be."

        It was at that moment the aging wizard apparated.

        "A very eccentric old man, isn't he?" Remus commented, taking a sip of his cold green tea.

        "Very," Gemini agreed, just noticing her and sirius's joined hands.

        "Well, Gemini, what is going to be your first thing you do as a civilian?"

        "I am going to find that damn brother of mine and tell him he better not get Demon pregnant other wise I'll have to split those two horny bastards up."

        "How do you know that they're shagging each other?" Sirius asked, smiling that she didn't break their physical bond yet.

        "You know some people say that twins know what each other are thinking?"

        "Yes..."

        "Well he has been projecting everything that has been running through his mind for the past five minutes or so and it is _very disturbing."_

        "So you mean they're..."

        Gemini nodded.

        And for probably the first time in his life, Sirius thanked the heavens that Xander was there instead oh him.

        "So, this is it," Sirius said as he dropped his suit case down at the door of their _roomy_ one room loft in lower London, "Our new home."

        "Actually," Gemini said, pushing past him to get a better look, "Its more of a shared giant room, oh, except for the wizarding bathroom Moody had put in for us."

        "You always find a way to ruin things, you know that?" Sirius joked as he poked her in the back, pushing her more in to the room.

        "So I've been told."

        "Shit."

        "What?"

        "One Bed."

        Gemini's eyes grew as she dropped all she was holding as she raced towards the bed, a wide smile on her face knowing that she had Sirius beat as she leaped into the air and landed on her back a child like mirth in her eyes as Sirius too jumped in to the air and landed next to her on the bed, before being pushed off.

        "I won," Gemini laughed, poking Sirius as he climbed back on to the bed, "You get to sleep on the couch."

        "Oh come on," Sirius whined, his eyes growing two sizes, "The couch is cold, I like the bed better."

        "I don't care, I got to the bed first, I won, I get to sleep in it."

        "You never had a problem falling asleep on that couch in the Gryffindor common room after one of James' 5 in the morning Quidditch practices."

        "We were kids back then," Gemini replied, rolling over on her side.

        "Gemini, to most of the world, we still are kids, but that's besides the point."

        Gemini smiled softly as she asked, "You want things to be the way they were when we were in school, don't you."

        "If it would bring me closer to you, then yeah, I would."

        "You know," Gemini said, taking his hand, "I still don't understand with foolish obsession you have with me, I'm not one to be obsessing over you know. You could have any girl in school, yet you decided to waste years of potential STD's on me."

        "You want to know why Gemini? You were the one I could never have. You were like my sister, and I'm not advocating incest here, but you being so close yet so far made me want you even more."

        Gemini cocked her head to the side before smiling slightly, "You can sleep on your side of the bed, but if you touch me with your cold feet during the night you wont have them when you wake up. I may not work for the ministry anymore, but assassination isn't something you forget in one night."

        "Aye, Aye captain!" Sirius saluted, a large, shit eating grin on his face, "I have a question for you."

        "Ask," Gemini said rolling on her back, looking up though the sky light.

        "Can I give you a kiss?"

        "What?!"

        "Nothing big or anything, just, a kiss, on the cheek if you want... ok, that was stupid of me for asking I'll just go and unpack now..."

_        'Complete the prophesy my child, do not fight it, it was meant to be.'_

Gemini knew Dumbledore was right. Damn inevitabilities.

        "Sirius?"

        "Yes?"

        "is the offer still on the table?"

**Gemini**: I hate you.

**Chelsea**: [beams] I know!

**Sirius**: I love you!

**Xander & Lucifer**: [poke their heads out from behind a giant censor black bar thing] WE LOVE YOU!

**Chelsea**: I know!

**Gemini**: Ok, so maybe I don't hate you *that* much...


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chelsea**: A little old lady got mutilated late last night...

**Lucifer**: Werewolves of London again

**Xander**: do do do do do 

**Chelsea & Lucifer & Xander**: AHWOOO werewolves of London! AHWOOO! Do do do do ... do do do... [dances]

**Remus**: You know, I really don't like that song.

**Chelsea**: Aw that's ok! [glomps on to Remus's arm] I still lurve you!

**Lucifer**: Hey, does she always do that?

**Remus**: [nods] Thank god Sirius isn't here to...

**Sirius**: [pops in to existence] YES! [points] I _knew she was attracted to someone! [dances]_

**Chelsea**: HEY! I just so happen to think Remus is a very pretty boy. It's not like I want to sleep with him or anything.

**Gemini**: [grumbles] Stupid asexual...

**Sirius**: o.O Asexa-what?

**Gemini**: the stupid authoress doesn't like any forms of physical contact in the sexual sense...

**Sirius**: [blink]

**Gemini**: [sigh] that means no kissing.... and nothing _past_ kissing...

**Sirius**: [giggles] PRUDE!

**Chelsea**: [twitch twich] OMAE O KOROSO! [pulls broad sword out of Spandex Space] HURTING GEMINI'S LOVE INTEREST HURTS GOD! [proceeds to chase Sirius around the studio] YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!

**Farferello**: [pops in to existence] [chewing on knife] Hey, I heard my war call! ... [blinks as Chelsea and Sirius run past] [grins] I like her. [eyes sword] Hey! Can I lick your sword!

**Chelsea**: Sure farfie-kins, but let Leigh do her work ok?

**Farferello**: Ok! [sits down and knaws on Gemini's ankle]

**Gemini**: Why me...

Love if a Battlefield

[Chapter Eleven]

"Bring me to life"

"Gemini, are you-"

            "I'm _fine."_

            "Are you sure, I don't-"

            "I _told you Sirius, I'm fine," Gemini repeated from her spot on the bed, her voice flat and monotone as she slowly enveloped her hands in blood stained hand wraps, "I'm just a bit under the weather, nothing an hour at a heavy bag cant fix."_

            Sirius, sighed, throwing his hands in the air as he turned back to his bike, "You're immune system doesn't need you beating the shit out of your body, your immune system needs time to treat its self, go back to bed, get some sleep and you'll be fine."

            Gemini stood, clenching her fists as the wrap molded to her knobby fingers, "You don't know what I need," She replied, walking over to the heavy bag hanging in the corner of the loft, "Only I know that."

            Pulling her hand back, she swung a well controlled punch to the bag, smiling as it swung back on impact.

            Shifting weigh back and forth from foot to foot, Gemini was placed in the same state of mind she lived in when she fought, lived in when she use to be on missions, lived in when she killed, lived in when she lost it, lived in when she was growing up.

            Gemini found that it was during boxing that she was really true to herself, and against popular speculation, it was when Gemini was the calmest, and the least anger driven. She learned from a young age that if a boxer was to become anger driven, then they would fail. Boxing was always trampling lines in to the ground when it came to ethics, but then again any sport where you had to beat some one with your fists to win would be considered anything less than ethical, but one had to actually be a boxer to understand it.

            But then again, that's how Gemini lived her life. While she was an assassin, she never killed while angry, the emotion just never slipped into her system.

            While she spoke to her brother, regardless of what happened, she was never angry.

            But when she was with Sirius... anger seemed to rear it ugly, red head at every chance it seemed fit.

            And that worried her.

            Why would the one person from her past that could actually burrow in to her soul like he could want to make her rip the hair from her scalp.

            Gemini didn't like knowing things. She didn't like things being out of her control. She knew what was expected of her, she knew what the prophesy asked of her, she knew that it was up to her to revive the old religion in the mortals that resided in Italy, to bring back the memories to those who have forgotten. 

            All of this she knew she had to do, no problem there, she was accustomed to following orders, these orders just so happen to come from the Fates above, and if they weren't followed through... only they would know what kind of chaos would be created.

            But that still left Gemini with that little problem known as Sirius Black. All of these things to accomplish and Sirius was growing on her like the tumor from the under world. One particularly good looking tumor that any other person in the history of the world wouldn't mind growing on them.

            Then why did Gemini mind so much? Back in school, they got along great, or they got along as well as Gemini's temper would allow them. They referred to each other as siblings once upon a time, but now after the whole Diana Sky incident she was finding it harder and harder for her to stay in control.

            And she didn't like that.

            She never understood why Sirius affected her so much. And it made her angry, which usually appears like she was angry _with_ him. She wasn't angry with him, she was just angry that he could take every thing that she was worked so long to control and then rip it apart into itty bitty pieces.

            "Hey Gem, you doing alright over there?"

            Gemini narrowed her eyes and swung hard, her telekinesis subconsciously flowing through her hands as the heavy bag was ripped from its support beam, Gemini watching in feigning interest as it slammed in to the far wall.

            "I'm fine Sirius," She said darkly, clenching her fists to regain feeling, "Absolutely fine."

            Sirius whistled in amazement, his jaw dropped as he looked at Gemini, "Love, remind me to never _ever_ push you past your limits because _damn_ ..."

            Gemini laughed softly, allow a smirk to tug at her lips before slowly unwrapping her eternally damaged fists.

            "How did you do it?" She asked softly, sitting down on the floor where Sirius was crouched, tinkering with his motorbike.

            "Do what?"

            "Get into my life?"

            "And your bed?"

            She smiled slightly, "Yeah, that too."

            "Gemini," He replied, putting his wrench down and using his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead, "It's simple. We've been friends since we were eleven. You let me in. Of course you put up a horrible fight, but you let me in, and I thank you for that. But now you're stuck with me, because I _highly doubt that any other person in the male, or female, population would ever be able to handle the beautifully fury that is Gemini. "_

            Smiling, Gemini stood, flexing her swollen finger slowly as she walked towards the bathroom, "I'll be in the shower, if I see you taking a peek I'll use that telekinesis of mine to make sure to you will _never have children."_

            "Yes'm"

            "Good."

            "But if I'm a good boy and stay here and tinker with my bike, can we use our bed for something other than sleeping?"

            "You will cut off that train off thought, unless you want to become an exiled couch boy for the rest of your life."

            Sirius paled considerably.

++++++++++

            Lucifer yawned, smiling softly as he felt a warm weight on his chest. Blinking open umber eyes, he peered down upon the mass of white locks that were ghosting across his bare chest.

            Lucifer has woken up like this everyday since that faithful night in the showers where Xander had opened everything up to him, when Xander showed him his soul and let him in.

            Lucifer has slept with many a men, and woman, before he was reunited with Gemini and before he met Xander, but never in his five years of sexual activeness has he woken up to feel as content and at place as he did when he woke up in Xander's arms.

            And he liked it.

            '_Hey, Gem, you guys up yet?'_

Lucifer lay back, awaiting his sisters answer, not wanting to wake the sleeping demon that was sprawled across his chest.

            _'Yes,' Came a faint reply __'But Sirius is still asleep. He doesn't believe in waking up at 'psychotically early' __hours like I supposedly do.'_

_            'I guess it's in our blood to wake up early yes? Xander darling is still sleeping.'_

Lucifer lips twitched upwards as the deep mental chuckle of his sister reached his mind, _'You're not wearing my poor demon out are you? Remember, you break him, you buy him.'_

_            'Oh I'd never _break_ him,' Lucifer projected back, '__Wear him out a bit yes, but not break the poor dear.'_

_            'Good.' _

_            'So'_ Lucifer thought, trying to keep conversation, _'How is civilian life treating you?'_

_            'It's horrid,'_ was her immediate response, _'Sirius still has a desk job in the ministry, but they're paying him next to nothing, which can barely keep of our loft's rent paid. I need a job, but I don't really have any qualifications...'_

_            'Other than torture and maiming and assassination,'_ Lucifer corrected, smiling as he felt the annoyance from his sister.

            _'Yes, that. I was thinking... I was thinking that if I go back to what I'm use to, then we'll have enough money for food and rent and the such.'_

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in confusion at the last comment, back to what she's use to? 

            '_You're not thinking of becoming a contract killer, are you?'_

He was rewarded with a mental chuckle, '_No, nothing of the sort.'_

_            'Is it legal?'     _

_            'I don' think so, but I wont get caught.'_

_            'Alright...' _Lucifer sighed in his mind,_ 'Just as long as you stay safe.'_

_            'I will... Sirius is up, I must go. Send Xander by love.'_

_            'Ti amo Gemini.'_

_            'Ti amo.'_

And the mental walls slammed shut as Gemini blocked him from her world.

            "Morning sunshine," Lucifer said softly as Xander's eyes blinked open, "Sleep well?"

            "I want to sleep some _more_," Xander whined, pressing his cheek harder against Lucifer's chest, "What is it with you Cielos and waking up at insane hours in the morning?"

            Lucifer laughed softly, playing with the demons hair as he said, "If Sirius weren't so rampantly straight I would have to keep you two away from each other at all costs."

            "Hm?"

            "Nothing love, go back to sleep."

_________

            Sirius turned the flame off on the stove, grinning as a huge egg and everything-he-could-find omelet slid off of the frying pan into a plate before placing the pan in to the kitchen sink.

            Smiling happily he put the omelet down on the table, listening to hear the water running, telling him that he had exactly seven minutes before Gemini would be out and ready to snap at him for not doing the dishes.

            For someone who was so chaotic as a child, it came to a big surprise to him to find that Gemini was very picky about her kitchen. He guessed it was an Italian trait.

            Lucifer once told him that an Italian is never faithful to their lovers because every Italian has an affair with food.

            But Gemini couldn't cook for her life, and him and her couldn't be exactly called lovers.

            Yes, they slept in the same bed, and yes, Gemini allowed him to kiss her and hold her and hug her just as long as his hands didn't wander, but they weren't lovers.

            But they were... together?

            He had to be grateful for that though.

            When the world you are living in is trying to be over thrown by an evil dark lord who obviously never got his daily quota of bed time stories as a child, the woman you are sharing a bed with is a telekinetic demigod, one of your best friends is a werewolf, and your other best friend is a blood relative of Godric Gryffindor and your other best friend can turn into a rat on will you have to be grateful for the little things in life.

            "What did I tell you about leaving pans in the kitchen sink?" Gemini asked, a towel wrapped tightly around her body as she looked at a grinning Sirius, her long brown hair plastered to her body.

            Like leaving the pans in the kitchen sink for your girlfriend to yell at you for.

            "I forgot." Sirius lamely said, smiling as he saw Gemini's lips twitch upwards.

            Rolling her eyes, she flicked her wrists, murmuring a cleaning spell under her breath, not taking the time to notice the pan washing itself.

            "You know I hate it when you leave things lying around," Gemini said lightly, sitting down across from Sirius, a brush in her hand as she began working on the massive amount of hair.

            "I know, but you're cute when you get angry," Sirius laughed, shoving some of his omelet in his mouth, "Your nose scrunches up and your eye brows furor together and you look like a puppy dog."

            "A puppy dog?" Gemini laughed, "Please, people avoided me at all coasts when I was angry when we were in school, I don't think comparing me to a dog would be proper."

            "I guess not," Sirius agreed as he watched her battle the unruly knots with a large, red, paddle brush, "Why do you keep you hair so long if its only going to be a knotted hell?"

            Gemini, while still battling with the knots, replied, "My mother had long hair, my grandmother supposedly had long hair, but what do I know, she died before Lucifer and I were born. I guess it just comes as tradition, living up to expectations."

            "I guess," Sirius replied softly, never taking his eyes off of her, "I like it that way, it looks... nice."

            "Thank you."

            "Any time."

            "Come out with me tonight."

            Gemini let go of her brush, letting it stay safely tangled in her hair, "What?"

            "Come out with me. Prongs invited us out to a club tonight, just him, Lily you and me, what do you say? We haven't left the safe house out of necessity since forever."

            "I don't know Sirius i..."

            "_Please."_

Gemini bit her lip in thought, her assassin trained mind filing through everything _wrong that could happen to them if she left the house. Some how the daily prophet had gotten a picture of her and now the entire world knew that Gemini Cielo, the troubled teen from Hogwarts was actually alive and well._

            And when the rumor started to spread that Diana Sky was Gemini Cielo... death eaters, dementors and crazed fan wizards all out to get her for different reasons would be on her in a second.

            If she went out of the house, she would need a disguise.

            "Sirius," Gemini said softly, "If I am going to leave this house then come back alive with out a hit placed on my head, I need to go in disguise."

            "That's fine," Sirius said, shoving more egg in to his mouth, "You know who's good at that sort of thing, Bella. She's in to the whole incognito thing now."

            "No need," Gemini said, standing up and grin on her lips, "I already have a disguise picked out."

            "You do?"

            She nodded and silently walked toward their bed, pulling something out of her bedside table drawer.

            She turned back to Sirius, holding up a vial of putrid moss green liquid towards him.

            Sirius knew what that was.

            He knew Gemini was amazing at potions.

            He's seen the effects of her potion brewing wrath.

            _Polyjuice potion._

            But from who?__

_--"Lucifer," Gemini said, walking behind her brother, whipping out her field knife, "I need to borrow some of your hair, if you may."_

_Lucifer's eyes widened as tried to dodge his knife wielding sister, but with no avail._

_Gemini stood behind him, a wide grin on her face, a lock of her brothers equally dark brown hair clenched in her fist._

_"Thank you Lucifer Dear," Gemini said, patting him on the head, "You," Gemini snapped, turning towards Sirius, "You need to pack. We're leaving tonight."--_

"Holy shit... you're not thinking of..."

"Sirius darling, you'll be dating my brother for the night," Gemini said lightly, tossing her head back, letting the putrid potion slide down her throat in to her iron stomach.

Sirius would just watch in awe as his girlfriend dropped to her knees and underwent the seemingly painful transformation.

When it was over she was pulling herself to the bed, the towel falling to rest at her... _his_... hips as he fell back in exhaustion.

_Oh dear god he is gorgeous_

Wait a minute... what?!

_No... wait. No, I'm so not gay, but god, why is he so fucking hot and..._

_'You're not gay,'_ A deep voice laughed in his mind, '_Love knows no gender Sirius. You love my sister, and you'll love my sister regardless of the fact that she looks just as I do.'_

_'Why the fuck do you always show up in the worst times?'_

_'Gem Gem Darling contacts me and tells me to read you.'_

_'Thought so.'___

_'Hey, the girl needs her comic relief once and a while, you know? You know what, I'm just going to let you two have fun because ah- gods I hate when he sneaks up on my like that,' _a shriek reached Sirius's mind, _'that bastard! Oh, he's so gunna pay... no one tickles me and gets away with it! Oh, wait... you're still here. Ah, yes, well. Ciao.'_

"This is so cool!" Gemini laughed as she jumped up and down slightly in her spot, "Hey, did you know that men can jump with out their chests hurting?"

Sirius numbly nodded.

        "Oh shove it Sirius, it's not like this is the first time you have ever seen a half naked man before, Remus told me about those midnight pillow fights you two use to have, I think he fancied you actually. Now come along and find me some clothes. That is unless, of course, you want me to cross dress, that way you can be seen as a gay man who is dating a cross dressing gay man and I don't think you would enjoy that."

        "I'll help you find some clothes."

        "That's what I thought."

----------

        "Sirius!" Lily called, waving her free hand as the other dragged James through the busy club, "Hey Padfoot how are... um hello?" she stammered when she laid eyes upon the man who was standing next to Sirius, his fingers interlaced with his own.

        "Hey Lils, Padfoot. This is _Lucifer_."

        "Lucifer?" Lily asked, "Sirius, I don't understand, where is-"

        "Look in to my eyes Lily," Pseudo-Lucifer said, "Who do you see?"

        "Wait, hold on, I'm so confused right now..."

        Pseudo-Lucifer rolled his eyes before locking them in a murderous stare and muttered, "_Li odio."_

        Sirius worded out 'Gemini' with his lips as a look of realization dawned over Lily face. She threw her arms around Gemini's neck, "Oh, Lucifer, forgive me, I barely recognized you with your smashing new hair cut."

        "Not a problem," Gemini laughed, grinning as she moved to give a rather started James a hug around the neck, "Don't worry Prongs, with Lily as your arm ornament no one will think you're gay."

        "Oh, um, that's nice..."

        "So, Lily darling, shall we be seated?" Gemini said with an uncharacteristic cheerfulness.

        No use looking like her brother if she wasn't going to act like it.

        She was such a good liar.

        "Of course!" Lily laughed as she grabbed his hand and guided him though the table, leaving James and Sirius standing with identical confused looks on their faces.

        "Sirius, I never knew you swung for the same team."

        "Oh sod off James or I'm telling Lily about those late night pillow fights we use to have."

        "You _wouldn't_."

        "I would."

        "Bastard."

        "You know you love me."

        "Come on, I'm hungry," James growled, grabbing his best friends arm and dragging him through the restaurant.

        "So, what's been up with you two?" Gemini asked as Sirius and James sat down at the table that was situated in the farthest, darkest corner possible.

        "Well, there was something we actually wanted to tell you," Lily said, a warm smile on her face and her interlaced her hand with her husbands, "Ge... Lucifer, Sirius... we're having a baby and we want you two to be the godparents."

++++++++

        "Godparents?" Aradia scoffed, crinkling her nose as she looked at her equally confused parents, "What in the name of Jupiter are Godparents?"

        Lucifer shrugged before answering, "Haven't a clue. And don't use your grandfathers name in vain, you know how he hates it."

        "Big baby," Aradia grumbled, "Do you think it has to do with the baby's religion?

        "Hm?"

        "Well, the baby will be catholic correct? Maybe godparents... are a second set of parents... issued through a god? In their case God himself."

        "Wait... so that means..." Lucifer began as she looked at his wide eyed sister.

++++++++++

        "That means I am going to have to devote myself to the Christian god... aren't i?"

        Lily winced as she looked at her pale best friend, "Yes, we always seem to have complication yes?"

        Gemini only laughed and replied, "Hey, if there were no complications then there would be no point in living. Don't worry Lily, I'll work it out and I swear upon myself that no harm shall come to your child as long as I am its godmother."

**Farfie**: Do you want to see my knife collection?

**Xander**: [thinks] ok! [skips away with Farfie]

**Lucifer**: NO FAIR! I'm lonely. [pouts]

**Schu**** Schu: [pops in to existence] Mien Gott! [blink] Leigh?**

**Chelsea**: Hey Schu. This is Lucifer. [points] Play nice.

**Schu**** Schu: //Hey, he's pretty!//**

**Lucifer**: //I heard that asshole.//

**Schu**** Schu: [blink]**

**Lucifer**: [blink]

**Schu**** Schu: [pounce]**

**Chelsea**: [grins] You know, Yotan is going to kill you when I send you back.

**Schu**** Schu: don't care! ^^**

**Lucifer**: [sweatdrop]

**Gemini**: [is stuck as a boy] [glares]

**Aya**: [pops into existence] [glares at everyone in the room]

**Gemini**: [glares back]

**Aya**: o.O

**Gemini**: O.o

**Aya**: ^^

**Gemini**: ^^

**Aya**** & Gemini: [skip away to the nearest public place to be antisocial together]**

**Sirius**: I hate you.

**Chelsea**: I know. ^^ That leaves only us. 

**Sirius**: [hides]

**Chelsea**: and coming up next... Remus and Gemini go shopping! And have a hot three way with Sirius!

**Sirius**: O.O

**Chelsea**: Hehe, just kidding!


	13. Chater Twelve

**Lucifer**: Why cant we be friends!

**Xander**: Why cant we be friends!

**Chelsea**: Why can't we be friends!

**Lucifer/Xander/Chelsea**: [Dance]

**Aya**: Do they always act like this?

**Gemini**: Yeah.

**Schu**: YEAH LUCIFER! [cheerleads]

**Farf**: oO Leigh... has Schu gone crazy too?

**Chelsea**: [shrug] maybe. Who knows. 

**Remus**: This isn't fair! Gemini has Aya, Lucifer has Schu, Xander has that one eyed FREAK yet Sirius and I have NOONE! AND WHY DO THEY KEEP CALLING YOU LEIGH!

**Chelsea**: oO. Beautiful grammar! Well, lets see [ponders] Well, they call me Leigh because when I started writing HP fanfiction I was known as Chelsea... but now to the rest of any fandom I'm Leigh... which is actually part of my legal name, I just like Leigh better than Chelsea...

**Ken**: [pops into existence] Hey! What's going OH MY GOD! SCHWARTZ! Hurry up I don't have my claw! [trips over himself.]

**Chelsea**: [sigh] [picks ken up and gives him a lollipop] Remus, this is Ken. Ken, this is Remus. Go play volleyball or something.

**Remus**: ok

**Ken**: ok

**Remus and Ken**: [go play volleyball]

**Sirius**: what about me!!!!

**Chelsea**: [ponders] /_hey, schu. Should I give him yotan or **her/**_

**Schu**: _/bring yotan here so he can see with another man and I will kill you/_

**Chelsea**: _/Tot it is then!/_

**Tot**: [pops in to existence] NAAAAAGI!

**Chelsea**: [blink] [put ear muffs on] [completely dead pan] Tot, this is Nagi. [pulls Sirius in front of her]  He's all grown up and he loves you.

**Sirius**: huh...

**Tot**: [eyes grow] I knew Nagi loved Tot! [latches on to Sirius's arm]

**Gemini**: [snickers] Serves you right you horny bastard.

Love is a Battlefield 

[Chapter Twelve]

"One Day You Will Open Your Eyes and See Her"

Gemini yawned, pulling herself tiredly up the stairs, blinking sleep from her amber eyes.

        All she wanted to do right now was take a shower, eat, and then sleep. Not necessarily in the order.

        But she couldn't blame this on anyone but herself.

        Or she could blame it on biology, or the fact that Sirius hasn't been trained to sustain long periods of not eating.

        Or she could blame Fudge, who had given her the idea in the first place, all those months ago.

        But now it was different, she was doing this on her own free will.

        And her only reward was the crumbled wad of bills or the bag full of galleons. And the only person who bled was herself.

        She opened the door to their new apartment, only to be greeted by Sirius with a baseball bat.

        A standard procedure.

        "You didn't come home last night."

        "I'm aware," Gemini replied, pushing past Sirius and into the apartment the she and Sirius had shared with her brother and his lover.

        "Mind telling me where you went?"

        Gemini paused in her tracks, sighing as she turned around to face the obviously annoyed former Gryffindor, "I was out working. I told you that I had gotten a job," she snapped, removing the money, both muggle and wizard, from her back pocket, "this should last us through next week."

        Sirius stared at the money that his girlfriend had thrown on to the kitchen table, before watching her retreating back towards the back of the apartment, disappearing in to the bathroom.

        _'Gem Gem,'_ Lucifer asked softly,_ 'How are you doing?'_

        _'I was almost caught last night Lucifer,_' Gemini replied as she turned the water on, trying to rub away the layers of filth from her body,_ 'some small-time pimp.'_

_        'What happened?'_

_        'I killed him,_' Gemini replied darkly, squeezing a generous amount of shampoo into her hands_, 'I snapped his neck after he tried to inject me with something.'_

_        'A drug. Heroine most likely. You're lucky to get away with out a hit.'_

_        'No need to remind me,'_ Gemini snapped, working the coconut scented shampoo through her body fluid coated hair_. 'But he's dead; I just have to look out for other pimps. I can't afford to be caught. Gemini Cielo is dead, and Diana Sky is missing in action.... or a prisoner of war, I can't remember what they labeled me.'_

        A silence.

        _'You're thinking of him again. Sirius will be pissed if he finds out.'_

_        'But Sirius will never find out, will he Lucifer?'_

_        'I know he holds a place in your heart, I've felt it since you first ran into him, and I have yet to meet him.'_

        Gemini smiled wistfully and replied_, 'You'd like him. He's very modest, and very smart. And charming.'_

        Another silence. It only made Gemini's small smile grow. She knew what her brother was thinking about.

        _'I have Xander, don't tease me,_' her brother laughed, nervously.

        _'Oh, I know that you'd **love** him._' Gemini taunted, rising the shampoo from her hair, _'brown hair, blue eyes, so very attractive and some what naïve... and he's not completely mortal either.'_

_        'Huh?'_

_        'He's a werewolf Lucifer. A Bisexual werewolf who is afraid of intimacy because of what happens when people find out about him.'_

_        'What are you trying to imply Gem Gem?'_

_        'All I'm saying is that you and Xander should talk with him break him out of his shell. It'll be good for him, to be around people, well, beings that will accept him for who he is.'_

_        'Naughty naughty girl. Sirius is a bad influence.'_

        Gemini only grinned as she turned off the water, _'You could say that. What is he doing now?'_

_        'Xander and Sirius are having a stare down for the last pancake from this morning. It's quite amusing actually. I think my boy toys going to win.'_

_        'Well, Sirius is rather stubborn when he wants to be.'_

        Gemini sighed, pulling her white robe around her body and opened the bathroom door, and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where Sirius and Xander were, in fact, sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, neither of them blinking.

        Lucifer was sitting on the counter, his legs swinging, holding a mug of coffee to his grinning lips.

        _'Should I?'_

        Lucifer's grin only grew, _'you're so evil'_

        Gemini held her hand out, smirking as she used her telekinesis to hover the pancake into her awaiting hand, then into her mouth.

        _"That was rather unkind mistress_," Xander complained, crossing his arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

        A smirk invaded Gemini's face as she leaned over, kissing the pale demon on the cheek, "_Sorry dear."_

        Sirius sputtered, "_Do I get a kiss?"_

        Gemini looked over at her boyfriend, placing her closed fists on her hips.

        She closed her eyes, and she chose to ignore the comment that her brother projected her.

        _'You're thinking of him again.'_

_        'Let it be Lucifer'_

        '**_No_**,' he snapped_, 'you need to complete the prophesy. Sirius is the one to do the deed, not this Remus fellow you've been pining after.'_

_        'I haven't been pining.'_

_        'You have. Xander has noticed it as well. And Sirius thinks it's for him.'_

_        'Shut **up** Lucifer,"_ Gemini growled in her mind, narrowing her eyes at her slightly younger brother.

        Gemini leaned over and kissed Sirius softly on the head before announcing, "I'm off to bed. I need to sleep."

        Gemini stared at her brother, pushing a memory in to his mind before she fled out of the kitchen, clutching her robe tighter around her thin body.

        _ "Gemini!" Remus hissed as he stopped running, skidding to a stop, facing the enraged girl's back at the edge of the forbidden forest, "It's after hours, they'll suspend you if they find you out here!"_

_        "I do not care nor do I wish to go inside," Gemini said lightly, her voice dripping with an uncontrollable anger that only she could posses. "Do you know what they did Remus?" she ask the boy, turning around to face him, her shoulders rising and falling with each heave of air._

_        "Who? What happened?" Remus asked gently, stepping forward but stopping at she recoiled._

_        "They're dead," She whispered in a hysterically tone, her eyes ablaze with an insane tint, "My parents. Gone forever."_

_        "Oh my god," Remus whispered, not only in to her response, but in to what she had done._

_        Remus knew, just as everyone else did, that Gemini had the psychic ability to move things with her mind, but what he also knew was that natural psychic didn't have the ability to control their powers in an emotional state._

_        So it would only be natural that half the trees in the forbidden forest where now snapped in half and that the large bolder that once sat in front of the army of trees now slept peacefully under the black water of the lake._

_        "Gemini--"_

_        "I'm not finished Remus," She snapped, "It's not very proper to interrupt people. I woke up when my brother connected with me, he had the same damn dream I did, the same vision and you know what happened Remus?" she asked, bringing her hands out in front of her, "This happened. _Lumos_."___

_        Remus stood agape as the light sprung from her finger tips, illuminated her forehead, revealing a startling crescent moon mark that was a shade or two lighter than her skin. It shimmered slightly in the darkness, through thick stands of Diana's umber locks._

_        "How?" Remus asked in shock, his eyes fixed on her fingers, trying to figure out she could have controlled her magic with out a wand._

_        "nox," Gemini murmured in a light tone before enveloping them in the darkness, "I don't know," she said, looking up at the half moon, a weird look in her wild eyes, "I really don't know, but if it happened to my brother," she looked down as her hands, balling them in to fists as a smirk graced her lips, "We're going to have some serious problems."_

_        She turned around to face the forest before throwing her head back, an insane sort of laughter filling the crisp night air._

_        Remus, who could find no humor in all of the death and destruction, touched Gemini on her shoulder asking, "What's so funny?"_

_        Gemini turned around, a wide grin on her angular face, "That is going to take one hell of a restoration charm to fix my mess huh?" she asked, before turning back to admire her work._

        _"Gemini..."_

_        "My head hurts," Gemini declared, rubbing her left temple as turned from the forest, then promptly collapsing on the ground._

_        "Shit," Remus hissed as he bent down to pick up the unconscious girl, and carried her to the hospital wing._

_        'I'd be dead if Remus didn't find me, my mind was beginning to collapse on itself from the sudden amount of energy I needed. If he had found me twenty minutes later I'd be dead. I owe him my life Lucifer. My **life. Without Remus, there would be no one to complete the prophesy.'**_

        Lucifer's mouth gaped open as he looked at the door in which his sister exited from.

        "What's the matter?" Xander asked softly, touching Lucifer's arms softly, a worried look in his red, pupil-less eyes.

        "Nothing darling," Lucifer reassured him, still starting at the door, "Gem Gem just sent me something..."

        Diana stared smugly at her twin brother who suddenly found his feet very interesting as she avoided his sister's haughty stare.

        "I told you your heir was second guessing mine. I want my back rub."

        "Bitch."

        "I heard that."

Gemini opened her eyes and didn't even bother to conceal the outward groan of displeasure as she realized where she was.

        She was dreaming. 

        Again.

        The whole dreaming this was beginning to get old to her, as Diana Sky she never dreamed, now she was plagued with lucid dreams, dreams should feel, taste, touch.

        Dreams in which she knew she was dreaming. Dreams in which she could have anything she wanted. In which she could be five years old again, dreams where the last thing on her mind was the threat of Voldemort finding out that she was still alive... and not being able to do anything about it.

        But here she was again, clad in her pajamas and a pair of thick black socks, standing in her old bed room.

        Looking at the stain on the wall, the stain that was there because blood seeped from the back of her head, she decided that she didn't want it to be there anymore.

        So it wasn't.

        Being in a lucid dream was like playing God, or playing Diana rather, she could control anything that she wanted with her thoughts.

        Too bad the laws of lucid dreams didn't apply to the real world.

        "Why do you hate me?"

        Startled by the small voice Gemini spun in her spot to see a young girl standing in front of the now closed door.

        She was dirty, but not the kind of living on the streets dirty. A brown smudge streaked across her left cheek, blending in with her sun kissed complexion. Two orbs of brown pierced through Gemini from narrowed eyes, two small fists clenched in rage.

        Her white dress was torn, white shoes scuffed.

        She was bleeding.

        "W-what?" Gemini managed to stammer as she backed up against the far wall.

        "Why do you hate me?" the girl said again taking a step forward to counter act Gemini's evasion.

        She was barely eight years old, and the bruise that was forming over her left cheekbone looked fresh. A gash adorned her left arm, staining her torn white dress.

        "I- I don't."

        Her hair was dark brown and reached down to her elbows, each strand matted to her head with a combination of sweat and mud.

        Her white stockings where tainted brown at the knees, ripped open in some places, running in others.

        "Yes you do," She said accusingly, "You call me names all the time. You ignore me. You _forgot_ about me."

        Gemini's eyes widened as the girl turned from her and towards the small dresser to the side of the room.

        She was so small, small enough for Gemini to put her hands around her waist and still have room.

        She was wearing her big-girl panties, the ones with the pink flowers embroidered in them. She couldn't see them, but she could remember.

        "He hit you, didn't he?" Gemini whispered hoarsely, watching the girl wince as she picked her arms up, pulling the white dress along with it.

        "You know. You were there already. When Sandro made fun of you for having such a weird brother. For being a freak. When he pushed you in Mrs. Diego's olive garden for calling him a weakling. When you stood up again and attacked him with the same combination that you learned earlier that day. When Papa caught you fighting and back handed your face. You were there. So there's not need to ask me about it."

        She was only eight yet she spoke as if she were an adult, the young, carefree spirit an eight year old should posses was stolen from her the moment her brother was taken from her.

        "I don't hate you," Gemini said more firmly this time, pushing herself gently off the wall, "I'm sorry that he hit you."

        The little girl laughed harshly before looking at Gemini, pulling a red tee-shirt over her head, "Why should you be. You where there, you had the bruises, you had the scars; you know what its like. But I want to know why you never let them heal? Every scar that you open up again, every blood vessel you break to form another bruise happens to me," she turned away again, but she still continued to speak, but in a much different tone of voice than from before, more like her age. "Did I do something wrong? You can tell me right? I thought I was special, special because I can make things happen, special that I have _telekinesis_. Just like Lucifer was special that he could talk to me with out making his lips move. Lucifer _was _special, but Papa sent him away," she turned to Gemini her lower lip tucked under her two front teeth, "He's not going to send me away, is he?"

        Gemini shook her head and she dropped to her knees, "papa won't be sending you away. But you'll be getting more bruises, and more scars and more tears in your dresses. Then you'll grow up to be a very bad person," Gemini wrapped her arms around her self as she continued to speak, her voice quivering, "You'll hurt a lot of people, to many to name. And you'll do it with out remorse; you won't feel bad if someone bleeds..."

        "Don't cry," she said softly, and Gemini opened her eyes to see the younger version of herself kneeling in front of her, "Papa says that only weak people cry. We're not weak."

        Gemini let out a harsh laugh and replied, "I've forgotten how to cry," Gemini looked up and asked softly, "Can I hug you?"

        The little girl smiled and threw her arms around Gemini's neck, digging her hands deep in Gemini's dark umber locks.

        Gemini carefully wrapped her hands around the girls waist, careful not to touch the bruised ribs that she couldn't see, but knew was there. There were so many things she wanted to tell her; not to leave her gloves on her bed when she was nine, not to pout when she didn't get the bike she wanted when she was ten, not to look to too happy when she got kicked out of La Luna's, not to look so disappointed when she is forced to go to Scotland for schooling because those next seven years will be the happiest years of her life.

        "What's that from?" she asked softly, lightly touching the crescent mark on Gemini's forehead.

        Gemini smiled warmly and said, "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

        "A story? Like a bed time story? I've never had one of those before..." a suspicious look flashed across her face as she looked at Gemini seriously, "You're not going to make me to go bed, are you?"

        Gemini smiled and shook her head, "Not at all."

        "All right then," she replied, making herself comfortable in Gemini's lap as Gemini leaned back against the wall with the small window.

        And the bloodstain, which had not been there before.

        "This is the Gospel _Vangelo of the Witches. Diana greatly loved her brother Lucifer—"_

"Lucifer!" The small girl asked, arching her neck to look at Gemini, "Like my brother Lucifer?"

Gemini smiled knowingly and replied, "You could say that. As I was saying, she loved Lucifer, the god of the Sun, the god of Light and the god of Splendor, who was so proud of his beauty. Diana had by her brother a daughter, to whom they gave the name of Aradia."

"Aradia... I like that name."

"As do I, very beautiful, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well in those days there were on earth many rich and many poor. The rich made slaves of the poor. In those days were many slaves who were cruelly treated; in every palace tortures, in every castle prisoners. Many slaves escaped. They fled to the country; they became thieves and evil folk. Instead of sleeping at night, they plotted escape and robbed their masters. So they lived in the mountains and forests as robbers and assassins, all to avoid slavery."

"Do you think I could move to the mountains, to live with the robbers and assassins? To escape my life here?"

Gemini bit her lip as kissed the girl on the forehead, "Don't worry darling, things will get better. If you ever feel like you want to fun away to the mountains, I want to you talk to the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yes, the moon," Gemini replied, smiling, "She is very wise, and she'll always listen to you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Gooood morning all you witches and wizards out there, its 6 o'clock and your know what that means—"

"Die."

Sirius dropped his wand as he buried his head further under his pillow, ignoring the burning plastic smell that was being emitted from the now charred muggle alarm clock.

The fourth charred muggle alarm clock this month.

Stupid muggle alarm clocks.

        "Wake up darling," Gemini said softly, trailing her fingers down Sirius's nude side, "You have to go to work."

        Sirius groaned, rolling over on his side towards Gemini, burying his face in Gemini's stomach.

        "Up, now," Gemini commanded reaching over and pinching Sirius's posterior before rolling out of bed, dragging the sheets with her.

        Sirius's eyes shot open.

        Was that a sexual advance that she just made?

        Sirius found out later that day that was not a sexual advance.

        Apparently it was the last thing on her mind when she and Sirius took a little trip to visit the deacon of the church that James and Lily belonged to after Sirius got home from work.

        There was a grand fight between Gemini and Deacon Keller on Gemini's ability to become James and Lily's child's godmother.

        Apparently you had to be devoted to the Christian god, and that didn't fly to well with Gemini.

        After a slew of enraged Italian swear words she stormed out of the Cathedral, leaving a blushing Sirius with many apologies on his girl friends part.

        And the day started off _so nicely, Sirius thought as they reached the apartment to find it empty... and about ten degrees hotter that it was outside._

        Gemini tried the light switch to find that the lights didn't work.

"FUCK!" Gemini hissed, slamming her hand down on the kitchen/poker table, the table bending under the pressure.

She turned to face the fridge, only to find a note written by her brother stello-taped to the door.

'Hey Gem Gem. Yeah, it was mighty hot in here so Xander and I took a trip to Atlantis to torment the tourists and Jesus Freaks. See you tomorrow morning! Ti amo!' 

"Gem, calm down," Sirius said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her against him, "I'll just have to work overtime, no big deal. I'd ask my father for the money, but he'll hex me dead."

        "You don't need to," Gemini said numbly, "I'll get the money."

        "Huh? How?"

        "I'll be back," Gemini said harshly as she left the room leaving Sirius by himself.

        She was doing it again. 

        And Sirius had had enough. 

        She returned minutes later, dressed in her old black mission attire.

        "Where are you going?" Sirius spat, staring at her through narrow eyes.

        "Out," was Gemini simple reply as she walked in to the kitchen, leaning down to give Sirius as quick kiss.

        "Don't," Sirius snapped, jerking his head away. "I want to know where you're going."

        Gemini stepped back, startled at Sirius's sudden demanding questions.

        "I'm going to work."

        "Where do you work?"

        "It doesn't matter where I work just as I long as I get the money."

        "what do you do?"

        "Work."

        "Gemini, tell me where you work, tell me what you do, why are you not telling me anything!"

        "it doesn't concern you.'

        "it concerns You so it concerns ME."

        "Let it BE Sirius!"

        "If you leave this apartment..."

        "Sirius..." Gemini said softly, walking out of the room and towards their front door.

        "If you leave through that door Gemini, I wont be here when you come back. And I wont be here the next day. Or the next day..."

        Gemini looked back, and saw the desperate look in his eyes.

        "I'm doing this for you Sirius," Gemini whispered, before adverting her eyes and walking through the door.

        While she was walking down the narrow hall way she heard a roar of hate from her apartment, and a loud slam as the table was thrown across the kitchen.

Gemini sighed, closing her eyes and adjusting the vinyl shorts that were sticking to her body in the immense June heat. She sometimes wondered why she still did this, standing out on the corners ,night after night, waiting for men, and sometimes women, to pick her up and bring her back to their homes. Some where married, some where not; some where magical, somewhere not; some where diseased, some where not but regardless of their marital status, magical abilities or health records they all had the one thing that she needed.

_Money. _

Whether it was in pounds, dollars, galleons or franks it was still money and it would still keep a roof over her head and food in her stomach.

It's not her fault that Sirius and Lucifer can't last long with out food or water, but she had to do the best she could to give it to them.

Even if it meant selling her body once again.

Just as long as Sirius didn't find out thing would be fine.

She sighed as she put her left foot up on the wall she was leaning on, wishing that she had not left her hair down in the summers heat.

The things she did for Sirius, and he would never know.

Sirius stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him and savagely pulling on his fingerless leather gloves, hoping that every one in the damn apartment complex was just as miserable as he was. 

He was sick of this. 

Sick of everything. Sick of the war, sick of his new job, and sick of the messed up, one way relationship he had with 'the perfect weapon' Gemini. He loved her. Loved her with all of his heart, and he knew that Gemini loved him as well, but he knew that she would never be able to show him that.

He knew that it was a long shot going after Gemini, and no one could disagree with him. She wasn't like any girl that he known, and that is what first drew Sirius in, but he should have realized in the beginning that it wouldn't work out. Especially after he had found her again, and when he had finally found out why she was missing.

She was an assassin, as feared, cutthroat and ruthless as they came. She slipped through his fingers though when Diana Sky was created, yet the gods above knew it was destined and put them together once again.

According to the wizarding world Gemini Cielo was dead.

        Diana Sky was perfect. Even the ministry called her so. The perfect weapon. Trained to be indestructible since a young age, taught to ignore her emotions, to deny the very thing that made her human. She put her life on the line everyday to complete her missions. Sirius greatest fear when he sat behind a desk was whether Gemini would come home that night. 

And some nights she didn't. 

        And she went out again tonight, leaving Sirius with a million questions on where she could be, why she was there, who she was with. She has been slipping out of the house after the sun when down, clad in her old mission attire which consisted of her black pants, black tank top, and black, high necked coat that fell around her knees.

She hasn't been her self lately. She would come home early each morning in the same state of blood shot eyes, her breath coming in short gasps. She would walk straight to the bathroom, her arms wrapped protectively around her body, her eyes heavily lidded. When she came out of the bathroom however, her eyes where alert, a small upward slant of her lips graced her face and illuminated her features, reminding him on why he loved her so much.

        But he has had enough. 

It was officially over between them. If Gemini couldn't physically show him that she loved him, then it was time for him to move on. Ever since he decided to devote himself Gemini, he had to please himself when his raging hormones kicked in. He has been sex free since the last day in Hogwarts, and it was _hard_ for him to remain this way. He needed some, and he needed it now.

        He barreled out of the front door of the apartment building and headed for the garage where his motorbike was in safe keeping. He put his testosterone in to gear, threw one leg over his crotch rocket, and sped off into the night, with one goal in mind. 

A good shag.

        He saw them all of the time, working the corners. And on his way home from his new desk job he passed the same girl every night, but he has never seen her face, but she had a body that fit all of his requirements. Small and slender, with curves at every turn. He hoped to God that she was there tonight, because if he was going to bring himself to fuck a hooker, than it might as well be the hooker he wanted.

        He may have felt a pang of guilt, but hey, he was Sirius Black. He has dated more girls that Prongs, Moony and Wormtail put together, not that Moony dated that much, but Prongs was just as bad as him until he started dating Lily. 

Why couldn't they be like James and Lily? They had the perfect relationship, and if Gemini was proclaimed perfect, then why couldn't she show him that she loved him. 

He asked himself the same question over and over again, and ever though he knew the answer, he didn't want to accept it. After years and years of the hurt, pain, and suffering, the mask that covered Gemini Cielo's emotions grew so strong that even he couldn't break the outer shell. The dreams the two use to share either destined them to love or destruction. It was he who would break through the layer of broken glass and knives; it was him who would release the girl from within the dangerous encasement of her mind.

Sirius slowed his bike down, sweat already forming at his forehead. _'Please be here, oh god please be here'_ he pleaded in his mind as he passed other girls, all whistling at him as he passed slowly on his motorbike. He stopped short, a wide smile on his face, a true smile, the first for quite some time.

There she was. 

She was standing under the same lamp post, her long, red hair flowing over her body like a cloak. Her thigh high, leopard print boots flattered her thin and shapely legs,  blue vinyl shorts following in suit. Her bare muscled stomach divided the blue from the tight black sports bra that covered her upper chest. Long black fingerless gloves graced her arms, a black leather choker topping off her outfit.

        She wore less than she usually did and it only added to his excitement. He rode his bike up to her, letting it roll along the side of the street, until it came to a complete stop in front of her.

        Her head was down, her eyes barely visible behind her choppy, chin length bangs and for a fleeting second her had thought he saw Gemini standing there, but that was impossible, she would never degrade herself to this level again. Besides, Gemini had darker hair and she would never been able to cover that elegant accent of hers. 

Another pang of guilt.

        "Hello there beautiful," Sirius said smoothly, a sly smile on his face, "what's a pretty thing like you doing on the streets all alone at night?"

        The girl smiled, her bright red colored lips parting slightly, still not bringing her head up, "I'm a big girl now," she said smoothly, bringing some relief to Sirius when he heard her British accent, "But it's scary," she said bringing her chin up, exposing her piercing green eyes, her smile disappearing when she saw who she was talking to, "Fuck."

        Sirius frowned deeply, just noticing how dilated her eyes where, and the shocked expression on her face.

        "Do I know you?"

        The girl's eyes were still wide as she straightened her back, her face relaxing as she took a step forward, "Can't say I have ever had an encounter with an angel such as yourself before."

        "What's your name sweetheart?"

        "The names Lorelei," Gemini said softly, rolling her hips as she took a step forward, "Yours?"

        "Sirius, Sirius Black."

        Gemini forced a fake smile on her face as she walked to Sirius bike, placing her hands on his handlebars, "_The Sirius Black? Hogwarts most sought after in '77?"_

        "You've been?"

        "I wish," Gemini laughed through a fake, yet convincing accent, "The only wealth I have are these," she said heavily, pointing to her new, magically grown breasts. 

        "You wanna get out of here?"

        "And out of the heat?"

        "Out of _this heat."_

        "Alright," Gemini agreed, hopping on the back on his bike.

        "My apartment isn't far from here," Sirius said over his shoulder as he pulled away from the corner, "My powers off, but I don't think we'd mind that soon enough."

        "That's fine," Gemini said softly, "Just as long as you can pay."

        "Oh I can," Sirius laughed, "And I'm sure your worth it."

        "Oh I am."

        _Gods Sirius, you are **so** dead when we get home._

**Gemini**: hey, where did they go?

**Chelsea**: I was getting complaints from Schu. No animals to torment.

**Gemini**: I miss Aya.

**Sirius**: I hate you [twitch twitch twitch]

**Chelsea**: Aww. I'm sorry Gemini [thinks] [grins]

**Sirius**: aw fuck.

**Heero**: [pops into existence] OMAE O KOROSO!

**Gemini**: [frown] LI ODIO!

**Heero**** & Gemini: huh?**

**Heero**: I will kill you.

**Gemini**: oh! Me too!

**Gemini**: ^^

**Heero**: ^^

**Duo: **[pops into existence, clad in a towel, brushing his hair] I'm on a highway to hell dun dun hey! Wait-a-sec, Leigh?

**Chelsea**: Duo darling! [glomp]

**Duo**: Leigh! [glomp] I see your hair is braided [wink]

**Chelsea**: yep yep ^^ just as long as yours!

**Chelsea**** and Duo: [dance]**

**Chelsea**: Oh, yeah, Duo. This is Sirius. Sirius, this is Duo.

**Sirius**: should I be scared?

**Duo**: Hey, he talks. He's no Trowa, but he'll do. So, you wanna jump my crotch rocket and go get a beer or something?

**Sirius**: how old are you again?

**Duo**: 15.

**Sirius**: ... [shrugs] ok, whatever.

**Remus**: what about me? [whimper]

**Duo**: [thinks] Either... Quatre or Wu-man.

**Quatre**: [pops into existence] um, hi?

**Chelsea**: Quatre, this is Remus. Go have tea together.

**Quatre**: I like tea! ^^

**Remus**: ^^


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chelsea**: Um, yes. This chapter is going to be the last angst!gemini chapter I put out. After this its all smooooth sailing.

**Gemini**: Liar.

**Chelsea**: I can turn you back into a boy you know, then you'll have to deal with having a dick.

**Gemini**: [shuts up]

**Chelsea**: Damn straight.

**Love is a Battlefield**

[Chapter 13]

We were talking-about the space between us all  
And the people-who hide themselves behind a wall of illusion  
Never glimpse the truth-then it's far too late-when they pass away.  
We were talking-about the love we all could share-when we find it  
To try our best to hold it there-with our love  
With our love-we could save the world-if they only knew.  
Try to realize it's all within yourself  
No-one else can make you change  
And to see you're really only very small,  
And life flows within you and without you.  
We were talking-about the love that's gone so cold and the people,  
Who gain the world and lose their soul-  
They don't know-they can't see-are you one of them?  
When you've seen beyond yourself-then you may find, peace of mind,  
Is waiting there-  
And the time will come when you see  
we're all one, and life flows on within you and without you.

_A song by the Beatles.__ I just forgot which one it was._

        Aradia's eyes shot open.

        "MOTHER!!!"

        Gemini trembled slightly as she looked over at the man who was currently digging in his pockets, looking for the fifty galleons that he had owed her.

        He owed her his life.

        Gemini coughed slightly, the liquid that has been residing in her lungs for the past few days trying to force its way out again.

        Her hair fell in to her face.

        That's when she froze.

        Her hair was brown.

        Her hair wasn't _supposed_ to be brown. Unless...

        Gemini's eyes widened as she looked down at her hands only to find that every single callous, every single scar was there, laughing at her mistake.

        She had forgotten to take the potion before she fell into bed, like she always did. Now it had wore off.

        Sirius was going to kill her.

        "50 right, I mean... wait a minute... Who... who are you!"

        Looks like he just noticed that the short red hair was gone.

        It's either now of never.

        "I'm sorry Sirius," Gemini said softly before turning around, exposing her identity.

        That's when he snapped.

"What do you think you where doing?" Sirius yelled, pushing Gemini off the bed, where she tripped over her shoes and landed on the floor, "I can't believe you are a God damn prostitute!"

        "Let it be Sirius." Gemini whispered as she stood up, grabbing her clothes from their crumbled heap on the floor.

        "Gemini!" Sirius hollered, grabbing Gemini's arm and pulling her to her feet, "All I want to fucking know is _why."_

        "Let it **_BE _**Sirius," Gemini growled, ripping her arm from his grasp, pulling her bra over her head.

        _'Gem Gem...'_

_        'Give us a few minutes Lucifer...'_

"So this is what you've been doing..." Sirius said, exasperated.

        "It paid the rent, didn't it?" Gemini asked, pulling an old tee-shirt over her head, glaring at Sirius as she defiantly pulled her blue vinyl shorts back on.

        "But why _THIS_!"

        "Because I am _fucking_ good at it, no pun intended."

        "Where the fuck are you going?"

Gemini twirled around, staring Sirius in the eye, "I am going to take my medicine."

        She turned around, stalking out of her bedroom, past her brother and his lover who were looking at her worriedly and towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

        Gemini sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her eyes where huge and she was trembling slightly. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was never supposed to be in this job for more than a few weeks. She was never supposed to be back selling herself.

If it weren't for a potion that she brewed every night every person that had bought her would have died.

If it weren't for the potion then she would have completely mentally lost it.

The potion took away her pain.

It released endorphins in her body, giving her a natural high, making her happy. Making her content.

She sat down on the toilet, opening up her black bag to take out a hypodermic needle and a small vile of a purple potion. Her heeling potion.

        She took a large elastic band and expertly tied it around her arm with a twist of her wrist. She filled the needle with the purple liquid and pressed it to her skin and injected it half way when Sirius broke down the door to catch Gemini in the act.

        "You JUNKIE!" Sirius yelled as he stalked forward, pulling the needle from her hand and dragging her to her feet.

        "Let me GO!" Gemini yelled as she ripped her arms from his hand and reached for her needle, "I need that."

        "Why Gemini?" Sirius cried, backing out of the bathroom in to the bedroom that they shared. "So you can get your high again? So you can make believe that I didn't catch you selling yourself,"

        "IT MY OBLIGATION TO YOU SIRIUS!" Gemini screamed as she stumbled over her self and fell on the bed.

        "Obligation!" Sirius screamed, throwing the needle down on the floor, pulling a hand through his black hair, he stopped pacing as he walked towards the closet, pulling open the door and ripping his jacket off of it's hanger.

        "Where are you going?" Gemini demanded as she stood up on the bed, her hands balled into fists of rage.

        "Somewhere I can be with out looking at you and being reminded that you are a fucking _whore."_

        Gemini's eyes snapped up as they took over a completely different persona, burning the black that they once burned when she was back in Hogwarts.

        For the first time, in a good long while, Gemini was genuinely angry.

        And Sirius had not taken the time to notice.

        As he turned for the door he suddenly froze, unable to move, finding that his mouth was the only thing that was still able to freely move.

        "let me the fuck go Gemini."

        "No," Gemini growled as she tilted her head to the side, Sirius now facing her, a wild look in his frozen eyes, "I am the one with the telekinesis so you will listen to every _damn_ word I have to say," she hissed, as she stood and began to walk to the closet.

        "what are you doing."

        Gemini turned and glared at him.

        "Sirius, this isn't the first time that I've ever been put in this situation. I was assigned this job our 7th year before graduation..."

        "But you weren't a spy! You were a-"

        "I know what I was, you don't need to remind me," Gemini snapped, "But I needed to get inside to make my missions successful. It would look highly suspicious if suddenly men began popping up dead on the streets of London, my cover would've been blown and any future successful missions would be out of question. So I was given job of a prostitute. It was you who persuaded me. With out knowing it you gave me the go ahead on it." She looked at the horrified look on his face and felt the need to explain further.

"You told me that I wasn't the heiress of Diana. That I was just a girl with a gift, and that I should use my gift to the best of my advantage. Moody used it to the best of his advantage. It was the perfect cover. I've killed seven death eaters this way, been picked up by eleven," her eyes narrowed immensely, "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so fucking badly but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. I have hurt you enough times in my life; you have given me so much. You taught me how to love again, Sirius."

Sirius just look on with a slack jaw, "what did you say...?"

"you taught me how to feel again Sirius!" Gemini yelled, throwing open the closet and grabbing her already packed duffle bag, "but apparently you found that my love isn't enough for you, you needed sex, and you know that was something I couldn't give you because I was _dirty_ and I didn't want my _filth_ to get on you and—"

"you're not dirty..."

"not dirty?!" Gemini laughed bitterely, "do you know the kinds of people I've slept with?!" Gemini shouted, throwing her duffle bag at Sirius's suspended feet, "I've slept with people who would make dirt look clean! do you know how many sexually transmitted diseases I could have gotten if it weren't for my knowledge of potions? I was used Sirius. I was used hard, fast and brutally yet I said nothing because if I did then I wouldn't get the money I needed. I'd scream, I'd cry out in pain, I was their puppet Sirius. I gave them the fucking body of a Goddess, I threw away every belief I had and this was all for _you... and you still had the audacity to cheat on me..."_

"but you—"

"I didn't do it for pleasure Sirius! I did it to keep this apartments rent paid, to put food on _our_ table..." Gemini shot her hand out, the duffle bag flying into her hand, "I'm going to Lily's, at least there I know I wont be looked down upon from trying to help out those I love," Gemini eyed the needle on the floor next to the bed. It was in her hand in an instant. "here's to love,'

Gemini left with an empty smile that night, even as the rain poured down relentlessly.

***

        Gemini stumbled as she left the apartments front steps, wrapping her coat around her as she took off down the street.

***

        "What is it!" Diana cried, running down the celestial steps her brother chasing after her.

***

It was raining harder now, with each step towards Lily was a step further from the love she once had.

***

        "it's happening," Aradia whispered, one hand to her heart, as she sat on the solidified clouds near the viewing glass, "I cant believe its happening..."

***

        She knocked once. Twice. Three times. She knew it was late. But she knew that Lily wouldn't care. She knew that Lily loved her.

***

        "I didn't know that it would hurt..." Aradia cried, clutching her stomach, "why didn't anyone tell me it would _fucking hurt!"_

***

        The door opened. "Gemini?!"

        "Lily who is it?"

        "Oh god... Gemini... what happened to you..."

***

        "Aradia, watch your mouth!"

***

        "Sirius and I got into a fight..."

        "Oh god, please, come inside. James! Get some blankets!"

***

        Aradia was encased in a bright white glow, it stretched out to her toes, to her finger tips, to the crown of her head. Then it stopped. 

        And all was right.

***

        "oh god Gemini... oh god..."

        "Lily... something doesn't feel right..."

**Sirius**: I hate you

**Chelsea**: I know

**Sirius**: why does my dick hurt?

**Chelsea**: I don't know. Why do coconuts migrate?

**Sirius**: are you suggesting that coconuts migrate?

**Chelsea**: maybe I am...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chelsea**: heh, um. Hi everyone. I know, its been what, two, three years? Yeeaaah. About that. I don't know what happened. I think going to college kinda fucked me up a little bit. Been in and out of therpy. Been on and off a buncha kinds of medications. I've got a lovely buncha disorders now, which rock. But whatevs. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm still alive. And I have like, the next three chapters written. I AM going to finish this. Even if no one is still here to read it. Because you know what, I need to finish this for myself more than anything. It's been a while, and now I'm a graphic design/photography double major. My writing, god, it has gotten so much better, but I've been working on so many things at once, so I kinda neglected the thing that started my writing career. But here I am. Older. More experianced. A better speller. And better than ever. So if still does author alerts. And you're still intrested, I'm going to be updating. Very very shortly. As soon as I figure a way to unlock my harddrive from my old laptop, and get things going on my ibook.

So to sex, drugs and rock and roll, I love you all just as much as all of the above.

-chelsea leigh like woah.

Get at me: 


End file.
